A Culpa é das Romãs
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Uma Rainha louca, um Príncipe em fuga por sua vida e um garoto disposto a fazer de tudo para proteger aqueles que ele mais ama. Eu já falei dos sete foras-da-lei e da líder fodona deles? Branca de Neve AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: O mundo de Percy Jackson, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence; eles são de total autoria do tio Rick Riordan. Além disso, eu não ganho nem um centavinho para escrever essas fanfictions. :)**

- xXxXx -

**A Culpa é das Romãs**

_by percico-feels_

**.**

Nossa história começa como tantas outras... Há muitos e muitos anos, num reino distante vivia um jovem rei incrivelmente poderoso e respeitado por seus súditos. Seu nome era Hades e ele era o governante do maior e mais poderoso reino dentre todos os reinos que existiam.

O rei Hades era um homem severo e de raros sorrisos, que controlava seu reino a mãos de ferro, mas também com justiça. Todos respeitavam o rei Hades, assim como todos os seus inimigos o temiam. Ele era um guerreiro nato e sua fama era conhecida pelos quatro cantos do mundo.

Mas a vida do jovem rei não se resumia apenas às batalhas e conselhos reais. Rei Hades possuía uma esposa por quem era perdidamente apaixonado. Rainha Maria era uma mulher muito bela e bondosa e também era muito amada por todos.

Logo nos primeiros anos de casamento, a Rainha deu à luz a primeira filha do casal. Princesa Bianca era muito parecida com sua mãe e em pouco tempo, conquistou o carinho de todo o reino.

Porém, apesar de amar muito sua filha, rei Hades precisava de um filho homem se quisesse que sua família continuasse em posse do reino, após sua morte, já que a lei proibia que o herdeiro ao trono fosse do sexo feminino.

Foi assim que, quando Princesa Bianca tinha apenas três anos de idade, sua mãe deu à luz ao legítimo herdeiro do trono, Príncipe Nico.

E durante dois anos, a pequena família viveu feliz e em paz.

* * *

Poucos dias antes do aniversário de dois anos do Príncipe Nico, a Rainha Maria caiu gravemente doente. A celebração teve que ser adiada, pois a rainha não tinha condições de comparecer.

Nenhum médico foi capaz de descobrir o que a rainha tinha. Sua doença permanecia um mistério, mesmo com os esforços do rei em trazer os melhores doutores do reino. Com o passar dos dias, a saúde da Rainha só piorava e Rei Hades já não mais deixava seu lado.

Aqueles foram dias difíceis; Princesa Bianca chorava o tempo todo por ver sua mãe tão doente e, consequentemente, o pequeno Príncipe Nico seguia o exemplo de sua irmã. E quanto ao rei, seu espírito parecia ser drenado à medida que assistia a vida deixar sua amada esposa pouco a pouco.

Inevitavelmente, durante uma noite fria de inverno, Rainha Maria adormeceu e jamais tornou a acordar.

E como aquele acontecimento devastou todo o reino! Mas principalmente, como aquela notícia devastou os jovens príncipes e ao Rei.

Rei Hades, durante alguns anos, dedicou todo o seu tempo aos filhos e seus deveres como monarca. Ele se esforçou para tentar suprir a ausência da Rainha na vida dos filhos, mas muitas vezes ele simplesmente não conseguia. Os pequenos precisavam de uma figura materna presente em suas vidas.

Eles precisavam de alguém que pudesse lhes oferecer o carinho que apenas as mães são capazes e que o Rei Hades jamais poderia lhes prover. Eles precisavam de uma figura que pudesse lhes oferecer alento e que soubesse falar-lhes com doçura quando eles estivessem com medo.

E foi com isto em mente que, após três anos de luto, o Rei Hades tomou uma nova esposa. Lady Perséfone, uma bela e encantadora dama da corte, foi a escolhida para ocupar o posto de rainha.

Não, Rei Hades não a amava na época, mas o jeito como seus filhos se apaixonaram por Perséfone quando a conheceram, e o modo doce com o qual ela tratava-os, foi o suficiente para que Rei tomasse a decisão de unir-se a ela em matrimônio. Talvez com o tempo, ele pudesse vir a amá-la.

* * *

_**Anos depois...**_

- Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu?

O espelho mágico em frente à Rainha Perséfone tremeluziu ligeiramente e logo seu reflexo deu lugar à imagem de uma face composta por sombras.

- Não há mulher mais bela em todo reino, minha rainha – uma voz retumbante vinda de dentro do espelho respondeu – Mas devo alertá-la que Príncipe Nico é hoje o mais belo dentre todos.

As feições da rainha se contorceram numa careta de fúria.

- Blasfêmia! Ele é apenas um pirralho, um garoto, não pode ser mais belo que eu.

- E mesmo assim, o que lhe digo é verdade. Príncipe Nico é o mais belo dentre todos do reino e amado também. Este seu servo jamais mentiria à sua Alteza.

- Cale-se! Não quero ouvir mais nada.

E num movimento brusco de mão da rainha, a imagem da face de sombras se desvaneceu do espelho, tornando a mostrar seu reflexo.

- Não pode ser, não pode ser – a rainha murmurou consigo mesma, andando de um lado para o outro de seu luxuoso aposento - Maldito seja este moleque, ele não pode ser mais belo que eu.

A Rainha estava em fúria. Seu rosto outrora belo se contorcia numa careta de inveja e ódio. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto ela caminhava por seus aposentos de maneira metódica.

Precisava fazer algo. Sabia disso. Não podia permitir que um moleque como aquele estragasse sua reputação, seu posto de mais bela do reino. Posto este que ela sempre fez de tudo, _**tudo**_, para manter.

Não. Aquele pirralho precisava ser descartado.

E a Rainha lidaria com ele do mesmo jeito que lidara com a irmã dele.

Um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios. Sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito.

- GUARDAS!

Dois soldados da guarda real adentraram nos aposentos da Rainha em meros segundos. Bom, gostava quando seus servos demonstravam competência. A última coisa de que precisava era ter que substituir seus guardas por incompetência. De novo.

- Chamou, Majestade? - o Comandante de sua guarda pessoal perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante da mulher.

Rainha Perséfone fez sinal para que o outro soldado saísse e este não demorou para obedecê-la.

- Chamei. Me responda uma coisa, o Príncipe continua saindo para caçar regularmente?

- Sim, minha Rainha. As caçadas são as únicas ocasiões em que o Príncipe deixa o castelo. O restante do tempo ele permanece em seus aposentos, na biblioteca, ou no pátio de treinos.

Muito bom. Ótimo para falar a verdade.

- E quem costuma acompanhá-lo nestas pequenas expedições? Tenho certeza de que ele não se aventura pela floresta sozinho. As gangues de foras da lei estão aumentando e são perigosas.

- O Caçador costumava acompanhá-lo - o Comandante respondeu e um sorrisinho irônico surgiu nos lábios do homem - Mas desde o lamentável infortúnio do ano passado, o filho dele tomou seu lugar. Ele e o Príncipe se tornaram amigos, ao que dizem os boatos.

Oh, Rainha Perséfone conhecia bem os boatos. Ela conhecia todas as suas versões e detalhes e podia afirmar com toda a certeza; _Amigos_ não era bem o termo usado para definir o relacionamento entre o Príncipe e o filho do falecido Caçador.

Bem, aquele detalhe só tornaria a história mais divertida de se ver.

- Amigos, claro - disse, aproximando-se de seu Comandante - Quero que traga o garoto até aqui, preciso ter uma conversa com ele. E quando for buscar o garoto, peça para que a mãe dele os acompanhe também.

- Sim senhora. A mulher deve se apresentar à Vossa presença?

O sorriso doce e inocente da Rainha jamais enganou ao Comandante. Ela tinha planos e ele teria que trabalhar para coloca-los em prática.

- A mulher vai para as masmorras, senhor Comandante - ela disse suavemente - Somente o garoto vem até mim.

- Como desejar.

E fazendo uma reverência, o Comandante da guarda dirigiu-se até a saída.

- Seja discreto, Comandante - a Rainha disse, antes que ele pudesse sair - Não quero tumultos. Seja gentil com eles quando convocá-los. Prenda a mulher apenas quando estiverem na segurança do castelo. Seja _**discreto**_.

- Sempre, minha Rainha.

* * *

As batidas fortes na porta do humilde casebre, localizado no meio do vilarejo, assustou tanto mãe quanto filho. Os dois se entreolharam, enquanto Percy se levantava para abrir a porta.

O Comandante da guarda real postava-se ali, acompanhado de mais três soldados.

- Eu posso ajudá-los? - o jovem perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

O Comandante pigarreou e retirando um pedaço de pergaminho de suas vestes, respondeu:

- A Rainha Perséfone pediu-me que acompanhasse os dois até o castelo. Ela soube da dificuldade que têm passado desde o falecimento de seu pai e ficou profundamente tocada. Seu pai foi um grande homem e serviu à Rainha com honra durante muitos anos. Ela gostaria de conversar com vocês e saber em que poderia ajuda-los.

Percy pegou o pergaminho que o Comandante lhe estendia e tentou lê-lo. As letras dançavam diante de seus olhos, mas o rapaz conseguiu distinguir palavras o suficiente para compreender que o soldado falava a verdade. Pelo menos, dizia o que estava no pergaminho que continha o selo real e assinatura da Rainha.

A história, contudo, soava-lhe estranha.

Já fazia quase um ano desde que seu pai morrera, assassinado no meio de uma caçada por um bando de foras da lei, e só agora a Rainha ficara sabendo da dificuldade que ele e sua mãe estavam passando? Difícil de acreditar. Príncipe Nico estava ciente do que Percy e sua mãe passavam havia bastante tempo e sempre ajudava-os quando possível (ajudava-os tanto quanto o orgulho de Percy permitia aceitar). Era improvável que a Rainha tivesse permanecido ignorante ao que acontecia com sua família até aquele momento.

- Percy? O que estes bons soldados querem? - sua mãe perguntou, aproximando-se cautelosamente da porta.

- A Rainha está nos convocando - respondeu brevemente - Quer saber do que precisamos.

- Por que a Rainha se importaria conosco?

O rapaz deu de ombros. Como poderia saber?

- Quando devemos nos apresentar? - perguntou.

- Neste exato momento - o Comandante falou.

Ele estava tentando parecer simpático, casual, mas sua expressão era mais de ironia do que de jovialidade propriamente dita. Os outros soldados pareciam apenas entediados.

Percy não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela história. Ele olhou para sua mãe, em busca de ajuda.

- Devemos ir? - perguntou, ignorando completamente os soldados à porta.

Pouco lhe importava se a Rainha estava lhes convocando. Se sua mãe não quisesse ir, eles não iriam. E aqueles quatro soldados não o intimidariam.

- É uma convocação da Rainha - a mulher ponderou.

E através daquelas poucas palavras de sua mãe, o rapaz compreendeu que eles teriam uma audiência com a Rainha em breve.

Os guardas esperaram do lado de fora da casa por alguns minutos, antes que Percy e Sally estivessem prontos para partir. Os dois seguiram o caminho até o castelo em silêncio, escoltados pelos guardas. Vários pares de olhos curiosos os seguiam enquanto caminhavam, mas nenhum deles teve coragem o suficiente para perguntar do que se tratava.

E durante todo o percurso, Percy não pode deixar de sentir o quão esquisita era aquela situação. Talvez fosse tudo paranoia de sua cabeça e ele estivesse enxergando coisas onde não existia nada, mas o rapaz tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquela história toda.

Podia confiar nas boas intenções da Rainha? Percy sinceramente não tinha ideia. Se houvessem sido convocados por Príncipe Nico, estaria mais tranquilo. O Príncipe tinha um bom coração e sempre tratara-os com respeito, sempre tratara-os como iguais, apesar daquilo ser absurdo (porque, sério, Percy sabia que eles não eram iguais. Príncipe Nico era a realeza, enquanto Percy e sua mãe eram meros plebeus; o rapaz sabia muito bem disso e não se sentia mal por tal coisa).

Mas a Rainha? A Rainha jamais demonstrara qualquer tipo de interesse em interagir muito com seus súditos, sempre preferiu a companhia de seus espelhos, joias e pessoas da nobreza. Por que estava interessada neles justo agora? Percy não era capaz de responder àquelas perguntas, e rezava para que, quando descobrisse tais respostas, seu mau pressentimento não se mostrasse correto.

* * *

A caminhada até o castelo foi um pouco longa, já que o lugar ficava na área mais afastada do vilarejo, bem longe de onde o rapaz e sua mãe moravam.

Quando alcançaram os portões, os guardas indicaram o caminho pelo enorme pátio interno. Percy conhecia bem aquele lugar, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes passara por ali antes dele e Príncipe Nico saírem para caçar, mas deixou que os soldados fizessem o trabalho deles e apenas os seguiu.

Algumas pessoas os cumprimentaram enquanto passavam, mas eles não pararam em nenhum momento.

Atravessando o pátio a passos largos, tentando acompanhar o ritmo implacável dos soldados, Percy e sua mãe logo se viram no interior do castelo, finalmente, e foi a partir dali que os pressentimentos de Percy começaram a se concretizar.

As enormes e pesadas portas de madeira se fecharam atrás deles com força e, antes que Percy pudesse sequer reagir, os soldados agarraram a ele e a sua mãe, tentando imobilizá-los.

- Percy! - Sally gritou, desesperada, debatendo-se nas mãos dos guardas.

O medo presente na voz de sua mãe o alarmou. O rapaz lutou contra os soldados que o prendiam, empurrou-os e desferiu socos às cegas, mas mais soldados vieram pelos corredores e ele simplesmente não era capaz de lutar contra tantos ao mesmo tempo.

- Levem a mulher - a voz do Comandante se fez ouvir, em meio aos gritos de mãe e filho que ainda lutavam para se soltar.

- NÃÃÃO! DEIXEM-NA EM PAZ - Percy praticamente rugiu.

Mas seus esforços eram em vão. Os soldados eram muitos e, por mais que ele fosse um bom lutador, Percy estava em desvantagem numérica. Quando começaram a levar sua mãe para outro lugar, o garoto fez uma última tentativa de lutar, mas alguém lhe acertou forte na cabeça e Percy sentiu como se o mundo inteiro estivesse girando ao seu redor; por alguns momentos, pensou até que perderia os sentidos, tamanha fora a força do golpe. Seus joelhos cederam e, ainda que ele tentasse chamar por sua mãe, a voz estava presa em sua garganta.

Os soldados lhe seguravam firmemente pelos braços, arrastando-o pelos corredores do castelo e, tudo o que o cérebro do rapaz era capaz de captar eram os gritos, gradativamente mais distantes, de sua mãe.

- Rápido! A Rainha não gosta quando demoramos - o Comandante falou rispidamente com seus subordinados, fazendo-os andar mais rápido.

Entraram por várias portas, subiram lances e mais lances de escadas. Tudo era um borrão para Percy, ele não conseguia distinguir para onde estavam indo ou em que local do castelo se encontravam. E quando achava que jamais chegariam ao destino final, eles atravessaram uma porta e, logo, os soldados largaram Percy no chão com violência.

- Aqui está o garoto, vossa Alteza.

Percy apoiou-se nos cotovelos, tentando ganhar apoio e equilíbrio o suficiente para se levantar. Sua cabeça latejava por conta da pancada e suas pernas ainda tremiam.

- Eu achei que tinha pedido para vocês serem gentis, Comandante - uma voz suave e melodiosa se fez ouvir - Podem esperar do lado de fora agora, preciso conversar com meu convidado.

O som das botas no chão de pedra que veio a seguir indicou que os soldados acatavam as ordens recebidas.

Percy reuniu forças e pôs-se de joelhos.

- Estes soldados as vezes exageram na força bruta - a voz suave falou, perto de onde o rapaz estava - Me desculpe pelo comportamento deles, querido.

Mãos delicadas seguraram os braços de Percy com surpreendente firmeza e ajudaram-no a ficar de pé. E só então ele encarou a Rainha pela primeira vez.

Rainha Perséfone era conhecida por sua incrível beleza e, Percy admitia, as histórias lhe faziam justiça. Seus olhos eram de um tom escuro de castanho, mas estavam longe de ser um castanho ordinário. Não, os olhos da Rainha possuíam um brilho único, que os diferenciava de quaisquer outros. Seus cabelos eram impecáveis e a pele não possuía uma única imperfeição. Seu rosto era difícil de descrever, pois qualquer adjetivo que Percy usasse não seria o suficiente para definir a beleza real da mulher. Ela era simplesmente estonteante.

- Venha, sente-se aqui - ela falou com doçura, guiando-o até a cadeira mais próxima - Eu realmente sinto muito pelo comportamento dos meus soldados.

Percy sentou-se, agradecendo mentalmente pelo apoio. Ele encarava a Rainha de modo hesitante, mas incapaz de desviar sua atenção dela.

- Não precisa ficar tímido, está tudo bem - ela garantiu.

Não, não estava tudo bem e como Percy quis dizer aquilo em voz alta. Sua mãe fora arrastada para longe dele por aquele bando de brutamontes, como poderia estar tudo bem?

- Minha mãe - ele murmurou, ainda um pouco zonzo.

- Ela está bem e nenhum mal será feito a ela - a Rainha respondeu - Mas agora eu e você precisamos conversar, Percy.

A Rainha colocou uma cadeira de frente para o rapaz e sentou-se, altiva como sempre; se fosse apenas levar em consideração a postura da mulher, alguém poderia até achar que ela estava sentada em seu verdadeiro trono na sala de audiências e não numa cadeira de madeira simples em seus aposentos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você e sua mãe estão passando por certas dificuldades desde que seu pai se foi, naquele trágico infortúnio ano passado. Ele era um servo tão leal... um dos melhores que já tive. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-los? Não é justo que você e sua mãe enfrentem tempos tão difíceis por conta de uma tragédia. Me diga o que vocês precisam e eu providenciarei imediatamente.

Percy piscou algumas vezes, tentando decidir se aquilo que estava acontecendo era real ou não. Aquela cena era inacreditável demais para ele.

- Nós estamos bem. Não precisamos de caridade.

Sua resposta era um tanto quanto mau criada, mas era o que Percy sentia e não se arrependia por tê-la dito. O sorriso da Rainha, contudo, jamais se abalou. Na verdade, pareceu à ele que era exatamente aquela a resposta que a mulher desejara.

- Mas meu caro, eu não desejo fazer caridade alguma. Eu só queria recompensa-los pelo excelente trabalho que seu pai fez durante tantos anos para mim - ela argumentou - Mas se isto o deixa desconfortável, eu posso oferecer minha ajuda em troca de um trabalho. Seria melhor assim?

Incerteza. Era isso que Percy sentia. A mais pura incerteza, misturada com um pouco de desconfiança.

- Sim, mas o que eu teria que fazer?

O sorriso da Rainha, que até agora era doce e gentil, pareceu a Percy se transformar num da mais pura ironia. Naquele momento, a mulher à sua frente não lhe parecia mais tão bela quanto fora a meros segundos atrás.

- Você e Príncipe Nico saem para caçar com frequência, estou certa? - ela disse - Soube que vocês dois são... _amigos_.

Percy gelou ao ouvir aquela afirmação. A forma como a Rainha pronunciara a palavra amigos não deixava dúvidas de que ela estava apenas sendo delicada, que amigos não fora exatamente o que ela ouvira falar, mas que ela era educada o suficiente para amenizar aquela verdade.

O rapaz tinha uma ideia sobre o que haviam falado para a Rainha, ele sabia o que todos no vilarejo cochichavam às suas costas e às costas do Príncipe. Os boatos eram vários e haviam inúmeras versões das mesmas histórias, mas em uma coisa eles concordavam... em tais falácias, Percy e Príncipe Nico eram _bem mais_ que amigos.

- S-sim, somos amigos - ele afirmou, incapaz de contradizer a Rainha.

Porque, sinceramente, o que mais ele podia falar? Me desculpe, mas eu e Príncipe Nico temos um relacionamento estável? Jamais! Até porque, aquilo não era verdade, apesar de Percy não poder negar que nutria certos sentimentos pelo príncipe que poderiam ser considerados impróprios.

- E saem para caçar com frequência?

Sem conseguir falar, Percy apenas assentiu.

- Quão bom caçador e guerreiro é o Príncipe? - a Rainha perguntou.

A pergunta, que no mínimo podia ser considerada estranha, deixou o garoto em alerta. Sua desconfiança sobre as boas intenções da Rainha só aumentavam a cada segundo que passava. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- A Senhora não me chamou aqui apenas para perguntar se Príncipe Nico é um bom caçador, não é verdade? – ele perguntou, cautelosamente – Muito menos para oferecer ajuda só porque meu pai foi um bom serviçal.

Uma risadinha deixou os lábios da Rainha, enquanto ela lançava ao garoto um olhar divertido.

- Você é um menino bem esperto para um mero plebeu – ela comentou, e parecia realmente impressionada – Admito, ajuda-lo nunca foi minha real intenção, mas o acordo que lhe ofereci é bem sério. Eu ajudarei você e sua mãe com qualquer coisa de que precisem, contanto que você me faça um favor.

Percy permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria nem saber qual era o favor de que a Rainha falava, não tinha coragem para perguntar. Algo lhe dizia que ele não gostaria de descobrir.

- Mas claro, se você não aceitar minha oferta, eu talvez não seja capaz de proteger sua mãe da crueldade dos meus soldados.

- O que você vai fazer com ela!? – Percy perguntou horrorizado.

- Eu? – a mulher perguntou inocentemente – Eu não vou fazer nada com ela, meu querido. Já os meus soldados eu não posso garantir... eles são tão temperamentais! Mas se você concordar em fazer o que eu lhe pedir, nada de mal acontecerá com ela, eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que ela fique em segurança.

Num súbito momento de coragem (ou estupidez), Percy levantou-se da cadeira e avançou em direção à Rainha. Seu sangue estava fervendo de ódio e aquela raiva toda só estava fazendo sua dor de cabeça aumentar.

Ele nunca chegou a encostar em um fio de cabelo da mulher, contudo. Antes que ele alcançasse-a, a Rainha ergueu um dos braços, ainda sentada, e sua mão erguida estava envolvida numa névoa roxa brilhante, que atingiu o rapaz no peito. No mesmo instante, Percy se viu incapaz de mexer um único músculo de todo o seu corpo. Parecia que ele estava congelado no lugar e, por mais que se esforçasse desesperadamente, nada acontecia. Seu corpo simplesmente não lhe obedecia. Nem mesmo falar o rapaz conseguia.

- Agora me escute com atenção, seu pirralho insolente – a Rainha falou com desprezo, e qualquer traço da antiga doçura presente em sua voz se fora por completo – Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu digo, ou eu darei a sua amada mamãezinha para os meus soldados e eles poderão fazer o que bem entenderem com ela. E acredite, os meus soldados podem ser bem cruéis.

A Rainha colocou-se de pé, os tecidos de seu vestido preto voando de um jeito místico ao redor das pernas dela enquanto caminhava, mesmo que não houvesse vento no aposento.

- Vamos direto ao ponto, porque todo essa encenação está me cansando e cansando minha beleza – ela continuou – Da próximo vez que você e o príncipe saírem para caçar, um acidente terrível vai acontecer ao meu enteado. O pobrezinho vai tropeçar numa raiz de árvore e cair com o pescoço na sua espada, ou então vai perder o controle de seu cavalo e eles despencarão de um penhasco. Melhor, a minha desculpa favorita, um bando de foras da lei vai surpreendê-los e atacará meu amado enteado.

A Rainha estava se divertindo bastante com aquelas hipóteses, Percy podia ver estampado no rosto dela o quanto aquelas possibilidades lhe eram agradáveis.

- De qualquer modo, ele não voltará para casa, pobrezinho, e essa notícia me deixará devastada! Meu lindo e amado enteado, aquele que eu considero um filho... morto! Que tragédia. Teremos um belo funeral em sua homenagem e eu desempenharei meu papel de madrasta devastada pelo luto brilhantemente, como desempenhei quando a irmã do pirralho morreu.

Rainha Perséfone colocou-se de novo na frente de Percy e sorriu-lhe do mesmo modo doce e inocente que antes. Se o rapaz não estivesse escutando àquele discurso grotesco da mulher, teria sido enganado facilmente por sua beleza. Ela tocou-lhe o rosto, lhe afagando a bochecha com carinho. Tudo o que Percy sentiu foi asco.

- E você, meu doce Percy. Você será o único a presenciar este infortúnio e virá me ver imediatamente após o acontecido – ela falou e seu rosto se tornou uma máscara de frieza, e sua voz baixa era praticamente um sibilo – Quero que traga o coração daquele pirralho para mim. Não me interessa o que você vai fazer com o restante do corpo. Mate-o, arranque seu coração e traga-o para mim. Fazendo isso, sua linda mãezinha sairá ilesa das masmorras e vocês jamais passarão necessidade outra vez. Conte isto para alguém e eu farei você se arrepender amargamente. Entendeu?

Percy não respondeu. Óbvio que ele não respondeu, já que a Rainha o mantinha preso com magia! Mas mesmo que não estivesse preso, teria sido difícil para ele responder. Já ouvira bastante ameaças vazias em seus anos de vida, mas aquela, ele podia sentir em seus osso, não era um blefe.

- Ooops, já ia esquecendo – a rainha disse rindo, e num estalar de dedos da mulher, Percy sentiu a vida voltar para seu corpo e quase caiu no chão de surpresa – Temos um acordo, garoto?

- Você é um monstro! – Percy praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

A Rainha apenas revirou os olhos, demonstrando muito pouca paciência para aquela reação.

- Sim, sim, já me disseram isso inúmeras vezes, não pense que você é o primeiro a ter esta opinião. Na verdade, estou tendo um incrível sensação de deja vú agora – ela disse, entediada – Mas o que eu perguntei foi: temos um acordo?

Os olhos verdes de Percy se encheram de lágrimas; seus lábios estavam comprimidos numa linha fina, enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punhos com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Mas o rapaz não derramou uma única lágrima.

Sua garganta estava apertada e seu peito doía, mas Percy se recusou a chorar em frente àquela mulher perversa.

- Temos – ele disse, num voz fraca.

E a Rainha não pode deixar de sorrir-lhe amavelmente. Percy sentiu-se enjoado.

* * *

Quando a aurora chegou e os primeiros raios de sol começaram a invadir seus aposentos, Príncipe Nico já estava de pé, de roupa trocada e se preparava para quebrar o jejum.

O jovem príncipe arrumou seu alforje, com o material de caçada, e atou a espada ao cinto. Quando estava tudo em ordem, colocou o alforje sobre um dos ombros e desceu as escadarias do castelo num passo apressado. Passou pela cozinha apenas para pegar alguma coisa para comer e um pouco de pão e queijo para mais tarde. Pegou também um punhado de morangos e guardou-os em sua bolsa. Sabia o quanto Percy adorava morangos e quase nunca tinha dinheiro o suficiente para compra-los no mercado.

- Bom dia, Príncipe Nico – Cora, a cozinheira do palácio disse, assim que encontrou-o surrupiando a despensa – Caiu da cama?

Cora era uma mulher de cinquenta e poucos anos, baixinha e com cara de bondosa, o que ela realmente era. Usava sempre um avental surrado por cima das roupas simples, pois odiava se sujar, e estava sempre obrigando Nico a comer mais um pouco, mesmo quando o garoto não tinha mais espaço algum no estomago. Ela era o mais próximo a uma figura maternal que Nico tivera desde a morte de sua mãe. Porque sinceramente, Perséfone podia ser tudo, menos maternal... a única coisa que aquela mulher tratava bem era ela mesma e seus espelhos.

- Bom dia, Cora, e não, não caí da cama – ele respondeu, guardando os últimos morangos que encontrou – Eu e Percy vamos sair para caçar cedo, hoje.

Ele terminou que guardar tudo o que queria e, por último, pegou uma maça na cesta em cima de uma das mesas.

- Boa caçada para vocês – Cora desejou-lhe, enquanto o rapaz se encaminhava para a porta dos fundos – E tomem cuidado!

- Pode deixar! – o príncipe gritou em resposta, já praticamente no pátio.

Ele fez o caminho até os estábulos calmamente, mordiscando sua maçã de vez em quando e parando apenas para cumprimentar os servos do castelo que começavam sua jornada de trabalho.

Percy já estava selando os cavalos quando o Príncipe chegou e, por alguns segundos, o coração do jovem acelerou um pouco.

- Decidiu ser eficiente hoje, Percy? – ele falou em voz alta, para fazer sua presença notada.

O rapaz devia estar perdido em pensamentos, pois pulou de susto quando ouviu chamarem-lhe o nome. Ele virou-se abruptamente, encarando o Príncipe com os olhos verdes bem arregalados.

- Mas que mania você tem de andar sem fazer barulho! – ele ralhou, mau humorado – Quase me matou de susto.

- Não posso fazer nada se você não presta atenção no que está fazendo e se assusta com facilidade. Idiota.

A resposta ríspida do Príncipe foi o suficiente para fazer Percy se arrepender do que dissera e se acalmar um pouco; se acalmar o máximo que sua situação deplorável lhe permitia. Ele suspirou, cansado, e voltou a tarefa de selar os cavalos.

Príncipe Nico estreitou os olhos, observando o outro garoto com atenção. Percy parecia diferente, parecia preocupado. Dava para ver que algo estava errado pelo jeito rígido como o rapaz se mexia ao executar o trabalho com os cavalos e aquilo deixou o Príncipe desconfiado. Durante todos os anos em que conhecia o amigo, Percy raramente deixou transparecer qualquer tipo de preocupação, mesmo quando ele e sua mãe estavam passando por um momento terrível após a morte do pai do rapaz. Aquele era o jeito dele, Percy não gostava de sobrecarregar os outros com seus problemas, algo que muitos consideravam uma virtude, mas que na opinião de Nico era besteira; aquela teimosia em guardar tudo para si só o fazia sofrer calado e se havia algo que o Príncipe odiava era ver seu melhor amigo sofrendo.

- Os cavalos estão prontos – Percy comentou, tirando o príncipe de suas ponderações.

E sem muita conversa, eles colocaram seus pertences nos cavalos e partiram para a floresta.

Nico adorava a floresta. Adorava a sensação de liberdade que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava, pois aquele era um dos poucos lugares em que Perséfone não o vigiava. Ali não havia guardas monitorando cada um de seus passos, cada movimento seu; não haviam servos lhe perguntando a cada vinte minutos se ele estava bem, ou se queria alguma coisa. Ali ele tinha Percy ao seu lado e, sinceramente, se Percy estava ao seu lado, o resto não lhe importava muito.

Às vezes o jovem príncipe pegava-se pensando no quão errados eram aqueles pensamentos que tinha sobre seu amigo. O que seus pais diriam, se estivessem vivos, e soubessem que o Príncipe nutria aquele tipo de sentimento pelo rapaz. Eles teriam ficado chocados? Enojados? Teriam brigado com ele? Ou o teriam apoiado? Jamais saberia, pois seus pais estavam mortos e nunca seriam capazes de responder aquelas perguntas. Mas mesmo assim, aquelas questões estavam sempre voltando para atormentar o jovem Príncipe.

Cavalgaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Príncipe Nico imerso demais em seus pensamentos e Percy ocupado demais em abrir caminho pela floresta para tentar começar uma conversa.

- Você está esquisito – Príncipe Nico comentou, quando pararam em uma clareira, para procurar o rastro de alguma caça.

- Só estou com dor de cabeça, não é nada – Percy respondeu, mas não soou muito convincente.

Antes que o Príncipe tivesse tempo de questiona-lo, Percy apontou-lhe algumas pegadas na lama que pareciam bem recentes. Os dois amarraram os cavalos numa árvore relativamente grande e, armando-se, saíram a procura da presa, que pelas pegadas, tratava-se de um cervo.

Eles caminharam em meio as árvores, sempre seguindo o rastro deixado pelo animal, e tomando o cuidado para não fazerem barulho. Aquela parte era bem fácil para o Príncipe; Quando se mora junto de uma mulher temperamental e volátil como Perséfone, não se fazer notado pode ser de grande ajuda para evitar os ataques histéricos da mesma.

* * *

Já era tarde quando os dois rapazes retornaram à clareira onde haviam deixado os cavalos. Estavam cansados de tanto andar atrás das presas e seus estômagos doíam de fome. No fim das contas, os rastros que haviam encontrado eram realmente de cervos. Um bando deles. O sonho de consumo de qualquer caçador. E que Percy fez o favor de espantar quando tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e rolou pela floresta, fazendo uma barulheira sem tamanho. O Príncipe ainda tentou acertar os animais com algumas flechas, mas eles estavam longe demais e se moviam com demasiada rapidez.

Após este fiasco, eles decidiram voltar e comer. Os cavalos estavam um pouco agitados quando os encontraram outra vez, talvez porque tinham passado bastante tempo sozinhos. Os garotos deram um pouco de água e granola aos animais e sentaram-se em alguns tocos de árvores do local para poder comerem.

A refeição foi silenciosa, assim como toda aquela caçada estava sendo desde o começo. E aquele silêncio estava deixando o Príncipe maluco! Por que Percy estava calado? Por deus, aquele garoto jamais foi de ficar quieto. Nico as vezes era obrigado a manda-lo calar a boca, de tanto que o outro rapaz falava. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- Trouxe uma coisa para você – o Príncipe falou, remexendo em seu alforje e retirando a trouxinha com morangos que surrupiara da cozinha.

Ele estendeu as frutas na direção do amigo, que apenas observou-as.

Por algum motivo esquisito pra cacete, Nico percebeu que os olhos verdes do rapaz estavam cheios de lágrimas e aquilo foi demais para ele.

- O que raios está acontecendo com você hoje, Percy? – o Príncipe perguntou, sério – E não me diga que é só uma dor de cabeça, porque eu não sou burro.

Percy sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando minimizar o assunto.

- Não é nada de mais – respondeu – Eu e minha m-mãe estamos com os mes-mesmo problemas de sempre. Você sabe... os mesmos desde que meu pai morreu.

- Já disse que posso ajudá-lo com isso – o príncipe disse solidário.

O estômago de Percy se revirou, enquanto ele tentava controlar o tremor em suas pernas. Era ótimo que estivessem sentados, pois o rapaz temia que não fosse capaz de se manter em pé caso ainda estivessem caminhando pela floresta. Seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente, tentando inventar uma desculpa para mudar de assunto o quanto antes.

- Não vai ser necessário... – ele disse e sua voz saiu mais baixa do que o normal – Eu consegui um trabalho.

O príncipe pareceu ponderar as palavras do amigo por alguns momentos, mas abriu um de seus raros sorrisos em resposta.

- Isso é ótimo! Vai poder ajudar sua mãe.

A felicidade genuína que Príncipe Nico demonstrava pelo seu 'novo emprego' só fazia Percy se sentir pior e tornava sua tarefa ainda mais complicada. Como poderia mata-lo? Não era justo com nenhum dos dois e, muito menos, com sua mãe. Seu ódio pela Rainha só aumentava, a medida que o rapaz se via cada vez mais enrolado na trama que ela tinha lhe preparado. Por que ele, céus? Por que justamente ele?

- É, isso é ótimo – ele concordou, finalmente aceitando o embrulho com os morangos que Príncipe Nico lhe oferecia.

Aquele gesto pareceu agradar ao Príncipe. Ele terminou de comer o restante de sua refeição improvisada e, logo em seguida, levantou-se, esticando bem as pernas. Percy apenas observou-o, enquanto mordiscava as frutas em suas mãos sem muito entusiasmo.

- Vou encher os odres no riacho, podemos voltar para o castelo quando terminar de comer – Príncipe Nico disse, passando a alça de seu cantil por um dos ombros – Você não está muito concentrado na caçada hoje. Podemos pegar aqueles cervos outro dia.

Percy não teve tempo para responder, pois o Príncipe já se afastava em direção ao riacho e foi naquele momento que ele percebeu que estava ficando sem tempo. Passara aquele dia inteiro tentando reunir coragem o suficiente para cumprir as ordens da Rainha, mas não conseguira. Não conseguia fazer seu coração parar de bater tão depressa, não conseguia se obrigar a levantar a espada e matar o príncipe, porque a última coisa que seu coração desejava era ver o príncipe, ver o seu príncipe, ferido.

Mas precisava faze-lo.

Pelo bem de sua mãe, precisava ter coragem o suficiente. Precisava enfrentar aquela infinidade de sentimentos conflitantes, precisava ignorar a dor insuportável que tomava conta de seu peito com a mera ideia do que estava prestes a fazer.

Foi então que Percy levantou de onde estivera sentado durante todo aquele tempo. Levantou-se, pegou sua espada e esgueirou-se silenciosamente na direção que o Príncipe tomara.

Seus passos eram cautelosos, sua respiração irregular. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e seus olhos ardiam terrivelmente, enquanto o rapaz tentava se controlar para não deixar as lágrimas fluírem. A floresta, de repente, lhe parecia tão mais fria do que de costume, tão mais sinistra. As árvores ao seu redor, que sempre lhe proporcionaram boas sombras e abrigo, agora lhe sufocavam; era desesperador.

E a caminhada entre a clareira e a beira do riacho nunca lhe pareceu tão longa quanto agora. Mas eventualmente, Percy atingiu a borda da floresta e, assim que o fez, avistou o Príncipe próximo ao riacho, completamente alheio à presença dele.

Sua garganta estava apertada, e as lágrimas começavam a embaçar sua visão, mas Percy se forçou a continuar. Ele aproximou-se com cuidado, brandindo a espada em uma das mãos. A arma tremia, assim como suas próprias mãos, mas o rapaz preparou-se para o golpe mesmo assim.

"Pela minha mãe, pela minha mãe" ele pensava, enquanto buscava forças para fazer o que tinha de fazer "Se eu não fizer, minha mãe já era."

Mas por mais que seu cérebro insistisse em faze-lo seguir adiante, seu corpo não obedecia. A dor em seu peito era tão forte e seu estomago estava embrulhado, e tudo ao seu redor parecia sombrio. A espada estava preparada em suas mãos, mas o rapaz simplesmente não conseguia se forçar a abaixa-la, não conseguia se forçar matar quem ele _amava_. Porque por mais bizarro e errado e nojento que aquilo fosse, era a verdade. Percy, naquele momento, admitiu para si mesmo que amava o príncipe. Amava como jamais amara alguém antes, amava como não deveria amar, porque sentir aquele tipo de amor por outro homem não seria natural, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

E ver o Príncipe ali, completamente ignorante a sua presença, completamente vulnerável e exposto, sem fazer ideia de que Percy estava a ponto de tirar-lhe a vida... Aquilo foi demais para ele e Percy percebeu que jamais poderia fazer mal a Príncipe Nico. Jamais poderia feri-lo, pois seu coração não deixaria.

- Eu não consigo – ele murmurou, deixando a espada cair de sua mão – Eu não consigo.

Foi a partir dali que que suas lágrimas finalmente começaram a rolar e suas pernas perderam completamente a força. Ele caiu de joelhos na grama e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, ganhando liberdade para deixar todos aqueles sentimentos que lhe sufocavam saírem de seu corpo através das grossas e quentes lágrimas que caíam-lhe dos olhos.

- Percy – a voz cautelosa do Príncipe lhe chamou – Percy, o que está acontecendo?

Mas Percy não conseguiria responder, mesmo que quisesse. Ele tinha um nó na garganta que o impedia de falar qualquer coisa e até mesmo respirar era complicado. Ele soluçava, ainda escondendo o rosto com as mãos, se recusando a olhar o Príncipe.

- Percy, por favor, fala comigo – Príncipe Nico pediu, e um início de desespero era perceptível em sua voz.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, sem a menor vontade de falar ou encarar o amigo. Mãos fortes seguraram-lhe os ombros e, por mais que tenha tentado se desvencilhar, no fim Percy se viu frente a frente com a pessoa que estivera a ponto de matar, há meros segundos.

- O que foi?

- Eu não consigo – Percy disse, numa voz esganiçada, em meio a soluços.

Houveram alguns segundos de silêncio, em que os dois rapazes apenas se encararam. Então, para seu completo choque, Príncipe Nico puxou-o para perto e o abraçou com carinho, e tudo o que Percy conseguiu fazer foi afundar o rosto no peito do Príncipe e chorar descontroladamente.

* * *

- Aquela vadia! – Príncipe Nico berrou, indignado, assustando Percy um pouco.

Depois de vários minutos chorando feito um bebê nos braços do Príncipe, Percy conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para explicar o que havia acontecido com sua mãe e o que a Rainha havia lhe ordenado. Foi logo assim que o filho do Caçador terminou de contar toda a história que Príncipe Nico fez aquele sincero comentário sobre sua madrasta. Percy não discordava da opinião dele.

- Nós temos que voltar ao castelo e salvar sua mãe – ele disse, em fúria – Aquela mulher não pode mantê-la prisioneira deste jeito. Sempre soube que ela era uma cadela sem coração, mas te ameaçar assim? Ela passou dos limites.

Percy sacudiu a cabeça em discordância, apesar de se sentir tocado pelas palavras do Príncipe.

- Você não pode voltar lá, é perigoso demais. E se a Rainha te ver, minha mãe já era. Eu tenho que voltar lá sozinho, ela tem que pensar que você está morto. Só assim eu posso salvar minha mãe.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho para enfrentar aquela bruxa, Percy! Se ela descobrir que você está mentindo, ela vai matar você e a sua mãe.

- E eu não vou deixar você voltar para lá e arriscar a sua vida por dois plebeus! A guarda inteira está do lado dela, Nico. A guarda inteira. E pelo que eu entendi, não é a primeira vez que ela faz este tipo de coisa contra alguém. O brilho que eu vi no olhar dela, a maldade. Ela é ruim e vai mandar te matar no momento em que te ver.

O Príncipe grunhiu de raiva e frustração. Maldito cabeça dura! Será que Percy não compreendia que ele não podia simplesmente deixa-lo sozinho?

- Você está louco, se acha que vou concordar em fugir, enquanto você se arrisca deste jeito – ele disse entre os dentes.

- Mas é o único jeito – o rapaz respondeu com firmeza – Você é importante para o Reino, Nico. Aquela mulher é apenas uma Rainha Regente. Ela só permanece no poder até você ter idade o suficiente para assumir o trono. É por isso que ela te quer morto.

- Falta um ano para eu me tornar maior de idade e assumir meus deveres como Rei – o Príncipe murmurou, finalmente compreendendo o raciocínio do amigo.

Percy assentiu.

- Se você for comigo, vai morrer, não há dúvidas. Não importa se vai ser a Rainha ou a guarda quem te matará – ele disse, aproveitando-se da oportunidade para convencer de vez o Príncipe – Mas seu eu te matar aqui hoje, você pode ficar escondido até ter idade o suficiente para voltar e acabar com os planos daquela mulher, e eu posso salvar minha mãe.

Andando de um lado para o outro na margem do riacho, Príncipe Nico levou as mãos à cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria deixar Percy ir sozinho, seu coração ficava apertado só de pensar naquela possibilidade, mas aquela era a melhor chance deles. Se a mãe de Percy morresse por sua causa, jamais se perdoaria. Maldita situação em que haviam se enfiado! Teria sido mais fácil se Percy tivesse simplesmente o matado.

- Não gosto nem um pouco disso – ela falou, derrotado – Não gosto da ideia de você ir para lá sozinho... mas talvez seja a sua única chance.

Os dois então, passaram as horas seguintes armando o plano para enganar a Rainha. Eles voltaram à floresta e retomaram a trilha dos cervos, até conseguirem abater um. Com muito pesar, Percy arrancou o coração do animal e colocou-o numa sacola de pano para entregar à Rainha, dizendo se tratar do coração do príncipe. Também combinaram de se encontrar dali a um mês em uma das clareiras da floresta, tempo o suficiente para Percy e sua mãe conseguirem deixar o vilarejo sem levantar suspeitas.

- Daqui a um mês, então – o Príncipe disse, sério.

- Daqui a um mês – Percy concordou.

Os dois trocaram um olhar intenso. Estavam a menos de meio metro de distância um do outro e se olhavam diretamente nos olhos. Como Percy sentiu vontade de se inclinar e beijar Príncipe Nico, naquele momento! Ele estava tão perto e os dois estavam prestes a se separar, sem nem ter a garantia de que se veriam de novo. Porque sim, apesar de saber que aquela era sua melhor chance, o plano deles não deixava de ser arriscado. Se algo desse errado, algum deles seria morto e tudo estaria acabado.

Mas mesmo assim, Percy segurou aquela sua vontade absurda. Em vez disso, ele aproximou-se e abraçou o rapaz, de um jeito que ele esperava que fosse amigável. O Príncipe retribuiu seu abraço e os dois permaneceram naquela posição por alguns segundos.

- Tome cuidado, por favor – Príncipe Nico pediu, abraçando-o apertado – Não se arrisque sem necessidade.

- O mesmo vale para você – Percy disse, afastando-se o suficiente para encarar o Príncipe outra vez – A floresta está cheia de foras da lei, tome cuidado com essa gente.

O Príncipe assentiu. Eles ainda se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de perceberem que ainda estavam abraçados e se separam imediatamente; ambos corando um pouco.

Sem saber mais o que dizer um para o outro, Percy amarrou a sacola com o coração do cervo na sela de seu cavalo e montou no animal. Ele e Príncipe Nico se despediram mais uma vez, antes do filho do Caçador rumar de volta ao vilarejo.

O céu já começava a escurecer àquela altura, mas o Príncipe esperou até que seu amigo estivesse fora de vista para começar a procurar um lugar seguro para acampar.

Um mês. Era esse o tempo que ele precisaria sobreviver sozinho ali na floresta, tendo apenas seu arco, uma faca e um resto de provisões que eles haviam levado para a caçada para se manter seguro e alimentado.

Mas o mais importante, faltava um mês para que pudesse ver Percy outra vez.

* * *

Não foi muito difícil para Percy entrar no castelo. Quando contou aos guardas sobre a 'tragédia' que acontecera ao príncipe, os homens deixaram-no passar imediatamente e levaram-no direto à presença da Rainha.

Rainha Perséfone esperava-o na sala do trono e, assim que Percy entrou no aposento, fez sinal para que os guardas saíssem.

- E então? - ela perguntou, num tom que poderia até se passar por inocente para aqueles que não conhecessem a mulher - Trouxe algum presente para mim?

Percy fez uma careta de nojo, mas desatou a sacola de pano amarrada em seu cinto e estendeu-o na direção da Rainha.

- Exatamente o que vossa majestade pediu - respondeu com a voz cheia de veneno.

A mulher sentada ao trono bateu palmas, satisfeita. O sorriso em seus lábios era bizarro; um misto de maldade e satisfação perversa.

- Venha, meu querido, entregue para mim - disse numa voz macia feito veludo.

Por mais nervoso que Percy estivesse no momento, obrigou-se a se aproximar. Caminhou de modo hesitante até a Rainha e entregou-lhe a sacola, como ela pedira. Uma onda de nervosismo atingiu-o, enquanto o rapaz tentava não transparecer o medo que sentia. Se quando Rainha Perséfone abrisse a sacola percebesse que aquele não era um coração humano, todo o plano deles iria por água abaixo.

Para horror de Percy, a Rainha não se contentou em apenas espiar o conteúdo da sacola. A mulher abriu o saco e pegou o coração em suas mãos; o sangue do órgão escorria pelos seus braços e pingava em seu vestido, mas a Rainha estava hipnotizada demais pela beleza do coração ainda quente para se importar com aqueles detalhes. Ela olhava para a coisa em suas mãos com algo próximo a reverência.

- É lindo, não acha? - ela perguntou, mas parecia estar falando mais consigo mesma do que com o garoto à sua frente - Um troféu simplesmente único.

E naquele momento, Percy soltou uma respiração que nem ele sabia que estivera prendendo.

- E a minha mãe? - ele arriscou.

Os olhos da Rainha repousaram sobre a figura do rapaz, como se só tivesse percebido a presença dele naquela hora. Seu olhar era frio, indiferente; Para Percy estava claro de que, agora que cumprira sua parte no acordo, ele não tinha mais qualquer serventia para a Rainha. Ótimo, porque ele não queria ter mais nada a ver com aquela mulher, só queria pegar sua mãe e dar o fora daquele lugar.

- Ah claro, sua mãe - ela disse indiferente.

Rainha Perséfone recolocou o coração de volta na bolsa com cuidado. Em segundos, uma névoa roxa envolveu o recipiente e, logo, a bolsa desaparecera das mãos da Rainha, bem como os rastros de sangue seco que antes lhe escorriam pelos braços.

- GUARDAS!

Os homens entraram na sala do trono imediatamente, todos portando suas armas e preparados para dar a vida por aquela mulher horrível.

- Levem este garoto daqui - ela ordenou, antes que os soldados pudessem sequer abrir a boca - A mãe dele está nas masmorras. Soltem-na e deixem que eles saiam do castelo. Não há necessidade para o uso de força desta vez, as armas não serão necessárias.

- Sim, minha Rainha - o soldado que estava à frente do grupo falou, fazendo uma reverencia, e virando-se na direção de Percy continuou - Por aqui garoto.

Percy já estava próximo à porta, quando a Rainha tornou a chamá-lo. A mulher sorria de modo irônico quando Percy a encarou.

- Foi ótimo fazer negócio com você - ela disse - Mande lembranças à sua mãe.

Ele teve que morder a língua para evitar falar algum besteira. Em vez disso, assentiu e fez uma reverência exagerada para a Rainha.

- Foi uma _honra_ servi-la, Majestade.

E sem perder mais um segundo sequer, Percy seguiu atrás dos soldados em direção às masmorras.

* * *

Quando os guardas abriram a porta da cela de sua mãe e Percy viu que ela não sofrera um único arranhão, o garoto agradeceu aos céus por aquela benção. Até aquele momento ele estivera convicto de que a Rainha deixaria de cumprir sua parte do acordo, e não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de alívio que sentiu quando viu sua mãe sã e salva. Ele abraçou-a forte, deixando-se levar pelo momento, apesar de saber que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Percy! Graças a deus você está bem – Sally disse retribuindo o abraço – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de algo ruim te acontecer.

- Eu estou bem – Percy respondeu com a voz um pouco tremula e afastando-se o suficiente para encarar sua mãe propriamente, ele completou – Vamos para a casa, não vou deixar que você fique aqui mais um único minuto.

Algo no modo em que seu filho falou aquelas palavras despertou certo alarme em Sally. Ele parecia um tanto ansioso e Sally conhecia seu filho bem o suficiente para desconfiar daquela postura dele. Mesmo assim assentiu e seguiu-o, quando Percy começou a puxa-la em direção a saída.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta ao vilarejo a passos rápidos e em silêncio. Sally até que tentou perguntar ao filho o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não lhe deu uma resposta direta, apenas disse que eles poderiam conversar quando chegassem em casa. Aquela atitude só a deixou ainda mais em alerta. Algo estava definitivamente errado.

- O que está acontecendo, filho? – Sally tornou a perguntar, assim que Percy fechou a porta do casebre em que os dois moravam – Você está me deixando nervosa.

Percy fez sinal para que ela esperasse um momento e olhou pelas janelas, para ter certeza de que não haviam soldados vigiando-os. De fato não havia nenhum soldado por perto observando-os, mas o garoto mesmo assim fechou as cortinas e adotando um tom de voz baixo e contido, ele contou tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dois dias; desde a "conversa" e o acordo que fizera com a Rainha, até o momento em que deixara Príncipe Nico na floresta, prometendo voltar dali a uma semana. Ele obviamente deixou de fora a parte em que quase agarrara o Príncipe no meio da floresta porque, né, sua mãe não precisava saber daquilo... pelo menos não no momento.

- Não gosto deste plano, Percy – ela disse, assim que o filho terminou sua narrativa – Talvez fosse melhor se nós deixássemos o vilarejo hoje mesmo. Podemos procurar pelo Príncipe e se não o encontrarmos, acampamos por lá até o dia em que vocês combinaram de se encontrar.

A verdade era que estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquele plano deles. Se o que Percy lhe contara era verdade, quanto mais cedo eles fossem embora e ficassem longe da Rainha, melhor para eles. A mulher era louca e perigosa!

Percy tinha uma opinião diferente de sua mãe, pois ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Se sairmos agora, sem mais nem menos, vamos levantar suspeitas – ele argumentou – A Rainha pode ter colocado os soldados dela para nos vigiar. Se ficarmos aqui por enquanto, ela vai perceber que não somos ameaça.

- Mas se ela sequer desconfiar que vocês a enganaram, aí sim estaremos em perigo. Não seremos de qualquer ajuda ao Príncipe se acabarmos presos nas masmorras da Rainha, ou pior, mortos. Vamos embora, Percy.

Como explicar a ele que estava com uma péssima impressão sobre toda aquela situação? Sally podia sentir que algo ruim estava para acontecer e sua intuição nunca falhava.

Percy aproximou-se da mãe e repousou suas mãos nos ombros tensos da mulher. Ele próprio estava apreensivo com todo aquele plano. De fato, se a rainha desconfiasse de alguma coisa, estariam ferrados, mas tinha que manter-se focado no que precisavam fazer.

- Mãe, nós não temos condição de ir agora – ele disse com certeza – Precisamos nos preparar, arrumar mantimentos, planejar a rota mais segura até o reino vizinho. Não podemos simplesmente nos embrenharmos no meio da floresta e ficarmos a mercê da sorte. Nico está contando conosco, não podemos decepcioná-lo.

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Sally quando ela percebeu que seu filho não mudaria de ideia. Ele às vezes era tão teimoso que chegava a ser frustrante!

- Tudo bem, faremos do seu jeito – ela disse por fim – Mas se conseguirmos arranjar tudo em menos de uma semana, por favor, vamos embora.

Percy assentiu, mas Sally sabia que ele fazia aquilo apenas para agradá-la. Eles não sairiam dali antes do prazo que seu filho combinara com o Príncipe. O mau pressentimento de Sally persistia.

* * *

Nico perambulou pela floresta durante bastante tempo, procurando um lugar suficientemente afastado do castelo e seguro para poder montar acampamento. A noite já ia alta quando encontrou o lugar ideal; uma caverna escondida perto da nascente do rio. Ali estaria protegido do vento e ainda poderia acender uma fogueira, pois o lugar esconderia a luminosidade do fogo.

E durante três dias inteiros, Príncipe Nico não teve dificuldades em sobreviver sozinho por ali. Ele tinha seu arco consigo, por isso pôde caçar para se manter alimentado e, apesar de terem sido bem chatos, nada de mais aconteceu até sua terceira noite no local.

Depois de uma refeição não muito boa, o Príncipe deitou-se no chão próximo a fogueira, usando seu alforje como travesseiro, e tentou dormir. Mas por quanto tempo dormiu, não saberia dizer. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ainda era noite e só o fez quando sentiu algo restringindo-lhe os movimentos. A fogueira estava quase se apagando... e alguém pressionava uma faca em sua garganta, lhe tapando a boca com a outra mão.

À luz fraca da fogueira, o Príncipe conseguiu ver que seu atacante era uma garota loira, bem bonita, apesar da aparência um tanto selvagem. Suas roupas eram demasiado masculinas e precisavam de uma boa lavagem. A garota sentava em cima do Príncipe, prendendo-o com as pernas. O rosto dela estava próximo o suficiente para que Príncipe Nico conseguisse identificar a cor de seus olhos; eles eram de um cinza escuro e possuíam um brilho determinado, perspicaz.

- Se abrir a boca e tentar gritar, te corto a garganta, entendeu? - ela falou seriamente.

Com o pânico gradativamente espalhando-se por ele, Príncipe Nico apenas assentiu. De onde aquela garota tinha surgido?

Ela retirou a mão que cobria a boca do rapaz, mas a faca continuava pressionada em sua garganta.

- Quem é você e o que faz por essas bandas? - ela perguntou.

O príncipe engoliu em seco, buscando uma resposta decente para dar. O que diabos diria? Certamente não poderia revelar sua verdadeira identidade.

- Apenas um viajante esperando seus companheiros de viajem para poder dar o fora desse reino - ele disse brevemente.

Os olhos da garota se estreitaram. Não, ela não tinha acreditado no que ele dissera, dava para ver aquilo pelo olhar incrédulo que ela lhe lançava.

- Certo - ela disse ironicamente - E eu sou uma princesa perdida. Conta outra, garoto. Quem é você?

Nico permaneceu quieto. Não podia dizer quem era, não podia! Tinha que se livrar daquela garota, mas se fizesse qualquer movimento brusco ela poderia lhe cortar a garganta e aquela não era uma ideia muito atraente para o Príncipe. Noopes, ele gostava de manter seu pescoço intacto como estava.

- Nada? - a garota loira continuou, mas o Príncipe continuou calado - Tudo bem, pode ficar quieto. Seria mais fácil se você falasse comigo, eu realmente não queria ter que te levar até a Reyna, mas você não me deixou opção garoto.

E agarrando-lhe pela frente das vestes, a garota levantou-se e obrigou o Príncipe a segui-la.

* * *

Príncipe Nico tropeçou numa raiz saliente de árvore, enquanto sua atacante obrigava-o a andar às cegas. A primeira coisa que o Príncipe tentara fazer quando começaram a caminhar foi fugir. Ele disparara em direção à floresta, buscando abrigo em meio à escuridão das árvores, mas seu plano não foi muito eficaz. A garota devia conhecer bem aquelas bandas, pois conseguiu encontra-lo em meio ao labirinto de árvores em meros minutos e, quando ele tentou lutar com ela, a loira usou aquela vantagem contra ele. No fim das contas, tudo o que o Príncipe ganhou com sua tentativa de fuga foi um belo de um galo na cabeça (pois ele conseguiu a proeza de bater de testa num galho) e um olho roxo, este resultado de um gancho de direita surpreendentemente forte da garota loira.

Depois de sua fuga ineficaz, sua captora decidiu que não poderia confiar nele e atara as mãos e pernas do Príncipe com as cordas que o próprio rapaz trazia consigo; aquilo era bastante humilhante para ele, ser derrotado por uma garota magrela, uns quinze centímetros mais baixa e que definitivamente não passara a vida inteira treinando com os melhores mestres de espadas do reino... mas no ambiente em que se encontravam, a habilidade de esgrima era irrelevante. No meio da floresta, os instintos de sobrevivência contavam mais do que qualquer outra habilidade e, a julgar pela aparência da garota, ela tinha bastante experiência na área de sobrevivência.

- Pare! – a garota falou de repente, dando um puxão nas roupas do príncipe.

O ato fê-lo parar na mesma hora e quase o fez perder o equilíbrio também.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou mal humorado.

A garota não respondeu. Em vez disso, aproximou-se de uma árvore e observou-a por alguns instantes. O que ela estava esperando encontrar, Nico não fazia ideia do que podia ser; a árvore parecia bem ordinária para ele.

- É por aqui – ela disse, apontando para a esquerda – Estamos quase chegando. Ande logo.

Foi com muita força de vontade que o Príncipe conteve uma resposta mau criada. Optando pela ideia mais sábia, ele fez o que sua captora mandara e foi pelo caminho da esquerda.

- Você vai avistar uma cabana daqui a alguns minutos – ela disse – É para lá que estamos indo.

Príncipe Nico não fazia ideia de onde eles estavam; já estavam caminhando havia quase uma hora e por mais que a escuridão tornasse difícil a tarefa de identificar seus arredores, ele tinha quase certeza de que nunca andara por aquela parte da floresta. De outra coisa também tinha certeza, se houvesse mesmo uma cabana por ali, ela deveria ser muito bem escondida, porque até agora ele não vira qualquer indício da existência de vida por perto.

Já estava começando a se convencer de que a garota era maluca, que não havia cabana nenhuma naquela floresta, quando de repente, a massa de árvores chegou ao fim e Príncipe Nico se viu em uma clareira relativamente grande. No centro da clareira localizava-se uma cabana feita de madeira tosca de tamanho médio. Fumaça saía da chaminé, indicando que havia vida naquele lugar.

- Vamos, vamos – a garota loira o incitou a continuar – Eu estou congelando aqui fora!

- Pelo menos nisso concordamos – Príncipe Nico resmungou, enquanto se precipitava em direção à cabana.

E como falava sério! A temperatura caíra drasticamente durante a madrugada e o vento era cortante. O Príncipe sentia como se o frio estivesse penetrando em seus ossos e ele não gostava nem um pouco daquela sensação.

Quando chegaram à porta da cabana, a garota abriu-a sem cerimonias e empurrou o rapaz para que ele entrasse. A porta fechou-se atrás dele com um estrondo.

O interior do lugar estava bastante escuro, a única fonte de luz sendo a lareira acesa. O príncipe sentiu a faca da garota loira pressionada contra suas costas e voz dela logo falou bem próximo do ouvido dele.

- Sente-se – ela ordenou.

Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Se o cenário ali fosse outro; se ele não estivesse literalmente de mãos e pés atados ele teria tentado se libertar outra vez. Talvez, se conseguisse recuperar sua espada, Príncipe Nico até poderia fazer outra tentativa. Mas no momento, tinha que ser realista. No momento, a garota loira magrela estava em posse de sua espada e seus pertences, ele estava amarrado e não era capaz nem de andar alguns metros sem tropeçar nas cordas que lhe restringiam os movimentos das pernas. Por isso, quando a garota mandou-o sentar-se, Nico sentou-se obedientemente, apesar da careta de desgosto que fazia.

- Vai me servir chá agora ou mais tarde? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

Podia estar amarrado e em desvantagem, mas aquilo não o impediria de fazer seus comentários mau humorados.

A garota apenas lhe lançou um olhar de advertência.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão cheio de ironia assim – ela disse com excessiva seriedade, enquanto amarrava as mãos do garoto na cadeira – Tentaria mostrar um pouco de humildade e respeito. Você não vai querer irritar a Reyna, ela pode ser bastante severa com espertinhos como você.

- Grande coisa – ele murmurou baixinho, recusando-se a olhar para a garota.

Se ela escutou-o ou não, Príncipe Nico não saberia dizer, pois a garota não o respondeu; ela apenas continuou atando-o à cadeira e, assim que estava satisfeita com seu trabalho, pôs-se de pé.

- Fique aqui – ela falou calmamente e, então, sorrindo sarcasticamente completou – Não se mexa.

Os dentes do Príncipe trincaram de raiva. Aquela maldita! Ainda estava tirando sarro dele. Ele observou-a enquanto a garota deixava o aposento em que estavam e sumia dentro da cabana.

Assim que se encontrou sozinho, Príncipe Nico olhou seu arredores. Estava em uma sala relativamente apertada. A lareira provinha calor o suficiente para o frio deixar os ossos do rapaz e, fora a fonte de calor, a sala continha uma mesa de refeições com um punhado de cadeiras aleatórias, uma estante cheia de tralhas encostada na parede oposta a porta e uma mesa de trabalho no canto mais afastado (que era tão afastado da outra mesa que elas estavam praticamente juntas e várias coisas da mesa de trabalho ocupavam a de refeição também).

Sua espada, bem como seus pertences encontravam-se jogados em cima da mesa de trabalho. Olhando por sobre o ombro rapidamente, para ter certeza de que a garota não estava voltando, Príncipe Nico sacudiu a cadeira, jogando o corpo para o lado, tentando movê-la na direção da mesa. A cadeira quase caiu por alguns momentos, mas depois de sacudir de um lado para o outro, parou no lugar.

O rapaz suspirou e, tomando novo impulso, continuou com a tarefa de chegar até sua espada. Precisava dar o fora dali antes que aquela magrela voltasse com ajuda. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes, ou aquela garota poderia acabar com seus planos de se encontrar com Percy dali a alguns dias. Quem sabe o que aquela maluca tinha em mente.

- Eu disse que ele ia tentar fugir – a voz da garota se fez ouvir, vinda de algum ponto atrás dele.

A chegada repentina da garota pegou-o desprevenido; o impulso que tomou acabou sendo forte demais e a cadeira acabou virando, derrubando o Príncipe de costas no chão com um estrondo. Ele avistou a garota loira magrela parada à entrada da salinha juntamente com uma garota alta, morena, e dois garotos; um loiro enorme e forte e uma de cabelos cacheados rebeldes de pele bronzeada... o de cabelos cacheados tinha cara de maluco, na opinião do Príncipe.

- Alguém levante esse garoto – a morena falou de modo autoritário, enquanto encaminhava-se até o outro lado da mesa e sentava-se numa das cadeiras vazias.

O garoto loiro foi até onde o Príncipe se remexia, tentando virar a cadeira, e colocou a cadeira em pé sem qualquer esforço. Nico resmungou alguns impropérios baixinho, indignado com a situação humilhante em que se encontrava.

Nenhum dos outros três presentes fez qualquer movimento para se juntar a ele e à garota morena (que àquela altura o Príncipe já tinha quase certeza de que se tratava da tal Reyna que a outra menina tanto falara), mas permaneceram em pé ao lado dela. Ela encarava-o de modo penetrante; parecia que o olhar da garota tentava ler a alma do príncipe. As mãos dela descansavam por sobre a mesa e por alguns minutos só houve silêncio.

Nico não se deixou intimidar pela garota. Ele devolveu o olhar intenso e recusou-se a olhar para qualquer outro lugar da sala que não fosse a garota morena à sua frente.

- Annabeth me disse que você se recusa a dizer quem é – ela comentou com uma calma tão grande que beirava a falsidade – Do que você tanto tem medo?

Um grunhido escapou dos lábios do Príncipe antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir. Humpf! Medo! Essa era boa.

- Não estou com medo – ele replicou friamente – Só não vejo necessidade de compartilhar informações pessoais com quem não conheço. Agora me solte.

O fantasma de um sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota, enquanto ela recostava no encosto da cadeira.

- Não vejo necessidade para tal coisa. Agora me diga, quem é você?

Os outros três presentes apenas observavam-nos, enquanto Reyna tentava arrancar a resposta do garoto. Nico fechou a boca, adotando uma postura entediada. Se aquela garota pensava que conseguiria tirar qualquer informação dele, estava enganada.

- Você é surdo ou o que? - o garoto de cabelos cacheado perguntou, numa voz estridente – A Reyna está te fazendo uma pergunta.

As sobrancelhas do Príncipe se ergueram, numa careta de descaso.

- Deixa ele, Leo. Nosso Príncipezinho deve ter feito algo muito ruim para estar perdido pela floresta, em vez de seguro e confortável em seus aposentos no castelo – Reyna comentou displicentemente.

Não foi somente Príncipe Nico quem ficou embasbacado pela sutil acusação da líder (porque sim, não havia dúvidas de que aquela garota, Reyna, era a líder daquele bando de garotos selvagens), os outros garotos todos olharam para ela de olhos arregalados.

O estômago do Príncipe gelou na mesma hora e ele engoliu em seco. Como aquela selvagem sabia quem era ele? Aquilo era impossível, ela tinha que estar blefando.

- Suas roupas são caras, garoto – Reyna disse, como se lesse os pensamentos dele – Os pertences que você trouxe são da mesma qualidade das roupas e esta espada aqui – ela disse, pegando a espada que Nico anteriormente tentara alcançar – Esta espada é bem feita demais para pertencer a um simples plebeu. Só alguém da realeza poderia pagar por uma arma desta qualidade. Por isso, vou reformular minha pergunta: o que Vossa Majestade faz no meio da floresta, sozinho e sem qualquer tipo de recurso? Irritou a Rainha?

Ele estava num beco sem saída. Príncipe Nico sabia disso muito bem e, a julgar pelo sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto da garota, Reyna sabia disto também. Por isso, adotando uma postura arrogante que o rapaz quase nunca adotava, o Príncipe empinou o nariz; uma expressão de desprezo estampada em seu rosto... a mesma expressão de desprezo que ele vira sua madrasta usar inúmeras vezes e que ele sempre detestara.

- Só falarei se me soltarem – disse simplesmente – Se sabem quem sou, sejam bons súditos e obedeçam seu soberano.

Os quatro jovens riram da resposta do Príncipe, mas ele não deixou a frustração que sentia transparecer.

- Desculpe Majestade, mas aqui nós não seguimos leis – o garoto de cabelo cacheado, Leo, falou – Ninguém manda na gente, esta é a parte boa de ser um... Como é mesmo que eles nos chamam?

- Foras da lei – a loira, Annabeth, ajudou-o.

- Isso, foras da lei. Essa é a parte boa de ser um fora da lei, nós só fazemos o que queremos.

- Querem saber do que mais? Talvez nós devêssemos soltar Vossa Majestade – uma voz grave foi ouvida pela primeira vez.

Desde que chegara, o garoto loiro gigantesco ainda não pronunciara uma palavra sequer, mas parecia que ele havia mudado de ideia quanto a permanecer quieto. O olhar de Reyna recaiu sobre ele com interesse.

- E por que nós faríamos isso, Jason?

- Talvez ele possa ser de alguma utilidade – o garoto loiro, que agora o Príncipe sabia ser chamado de Jason, respondeu – Se ele está aqui, provavelmente está fugindo de alguma coisa. E além do mais, por que não? Ele está desarmado e nós somos quatro. Duvido que Vossa Majestade seja estúpido ao ponto de tentar atacar nós quatro de uma vez só.

O modo como eles falavam dele, como se Nico não estivesse presente na sala, era extremamente irritante. Por que aquele tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer com ele? Primeiro, descobria que sua madrasta queria mata-lo, depois era obrigado a fugir e se esconder como um covarde e agora um bando de adolescentes fora da lei o capturavam e agiam como se ele fosse um idiota. Aquilo já era demais!

- Me soltem daqui, seus estúpidos! – ele berrou em frustração.

Nenhum dos presentes pareceu impressionado com o grito histérico do Príncipe. Na verdade, a única que expressou alguma reação foi Reyna; ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Talvez você tenha razão, Jason – disse por fim, e voltando seu olhar intenso para o Príncipe completou – Mas só tenho um aviso, Vossa Majestade. Até agora estou sendo paciente, mas se você tentar alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que você vai se arrepender.

Príncipe Nico raramente acreditava naquele tipo de ameaça. Geralmente, a pessoa que a faz está apenas blefando, só fala daquele modo para intimidar. Mas o modo como Reyna falava, o olhar frio juntamente com a expressão impenetrável deixava bem claro que ela estava falando sério... e o príncipe não duvidava que ela cumpriria aquela promessa sem pensar duas vezes.

Eles de fato soltaram Príncipe Nico, como Jason sugerira, e em troca o rapaz respondeu às perguntas do grupo. Não que tivesse muita opção no caso; como Jason mesmo dissera, ele estava desarmado e em menor número. Uma tentativa de ataque seria uma atitude suicida. Mas não disse toda a verdade também. A parte em que ele estava numa missão de vingança contra sua madrasta ficou de fora de sua narrativa, bem como alguns detalhes que ele achou desnecessário compartilhar.

Para sua surpresa, assim que compartilhara o suficiente com aquele bando de desconhecidos, o príncipe sentiu-se relativamente mais aliviado. E se eles perceberam ou não que ele ainda omitia fatos, também não comentaram.

* * *

A noite já chegava ao fim quando o Príncipe terminou de falar. Jason, Leo e Annabeth se retiraram, avisando que iriam para a cama alguns minutos depois. Somente Reyna e Príncipe Nico permaneceram na pequena sala.

Aquela seria sua oportunidade perfeita para tentar fugir; só havia os dois no local e sua espada estava ao alcance de sua mão, mas por algum motivo estranho, Príncipe Nico não tinha vontade de fugir. Por mais severa e fria que Reyna pudesse parecer, ela passava-lhe uma sensação de confiança que poucas vezes o Príncipe sentia nas pessoas que sempre conhecera. Não, ele não confiava nela, mas talvez se tivesse tempo o suficiente, aquela garota podia vir a se tornar uma aliada.

- Sua história é um pouco estranha, Vossa Majestade – Reyna comentou, de forma sagaz, poucos minutos depois dos outros deixarem o local – Mas pelo que percebi, nós aqui temos uma coisa em comum.

Príncipe Nico franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Todos nós compartilhamos da opinião de que a Rainha é uma vadia sem coração – ela completou seriamente.

Seu tom de voz deixava claro que aquela não fora uma piada para quebrar o silêncio deles; aquela era de fato a opinião da garota e Nico não podia concordar mais com ela.

- Definitivamente – o rapaz em apoio.

Os olhos negros de Reyna observaram-no por alguns momentos, uma expressão pensativa tomando conta de seu rosto. Príncipe Nico tinha que admitir que aquilo era um pouco desconcertante; ter alguém encarando-o daquele modo, sem nem piscar, por tanto tempo era apenas... esquisito.

- Pegue suas coisas e venha comigo, Vossa Majestade – Reyna falou de repente, levantando-se da cadeira e indicando o caminho até a porta.

Ela não esperou pelo Príncipe; simplesmente saiu andando e o garoto teve que correr atrás dela, trazendo consigo seus pertences que estavam em cima da mesa de refeições. Por que mulheres eram tão loucas? Nico pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto tentava alcançar a garota à sua frente.

- Onde estamos indo? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Estavam do lado de fora da cabana. Àquela altura, o sol já nascera e a floresta começava a ganhar vida outra vez. O ar se enxia com o barulho dos animais e o local que há poucas horas lhe parecera tão sombrio, agora emanava uma aura de tranquilidade.

- Eu vou ficar aqui esperando os outros voltarem da caçada – ela respondeu, encarando o Príncipe seriamente – Você vai para onde bem entender. Estou te libertando, sinta-se a vontade para ir se quiser.

Por alguns momentos, Príncipe Nico achou que aquilo fosse uma piada de Reyna (e uma piada de muito mau gosto), mas a seriedade na voz da garota e o ar formal com que se dirigia ao rapaz rechaçavam qualquer possibilidade de confusão; ela definitivamente não estava tentando fazer uma piada.

- Por que está me deixando ir assim tão fácil? – ele perguntou, incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

Não era como se estivesse reclamando da atitude da garota; na verdade, dar o fora daquele lugar fora seu objetivo principal desde que chegara, mas a atitude de Reyna era tão inesperada que Príncipe Nico não conseguia evitar a curiosidade.

Uma das sobrancelhas da garota se ergueu, numa expressão interrogativa.

- Eu estou te soltando e você ainda quer saber por que? – ela replicou um pouco incrédula – Esta é a primeira vez que um prisioneiro reclama de ser libertado.

- Não estou reclamando – ele tratou de falar, dando de ombros – Só estou achando esquisito.

Por alguns segundos se fez silêncio. Tudo o que se ouvia na clareira era o som dos pássaros nos céus e alguns esquilos pelas árvores. Reyna chutou uma pedra no chão distraidamente, observando o mundo ao seu redor com desinteresse.

- Você não é perigoso – ela disse abruptamente, quando Nico já estava quase certo de que ela ignoraria a pergunta que ele fizera.

- Eu não sou perigoso?

A garota sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

- Eu sou o Príncipe desse lugar – ele disse um pouco irritado – Sou o herdeiro ao trono. Se eu quisesse, poderia mandar um bando de guardas vir aqui acabar com essa cabana de vocês. Não venha me dizer que eu não sou perigoso.

Um som muito parecido com um grunhido de impaciência deixou a garganta de Reyna, enquanto ela lançava um olhar entediado ao Príncipe.

- Vossa Majestade, a Rainha é perigosa – ela disse secamente – Aquela mulher vem mandando os soldados dela nos caçar há meses. Eu e o resto do meu bando estamos fugindo deles, mudando de esconderijo quase toda semana. Já perdi vários amigos, nossos pais já foram mortos por aquela vadia que você chama de madrasta. Por isso, não me interessa se você é o Príncipe ou não. Para mim, você não passa de uma moleque da realeza, que se cansou da vida chata do castelo e se embrenhou na floresta atrás de uma aventura. Então não, você definitivamente não é o que eu considero perigoso.

Seria difícil explicar exatamente tudo o que aquele pequeno discurso de Reyna provocou no Príncipe. Por um lado, sentia-se compadecido pela atual situação em que ela se encontrava; aquela garota tinha o que, dezesseis anos? Dezessete no máximo! E já era obrigada a agir como uma líder e guiar um grupo de garotos mais novos do que ela, tinha que fazê-los sobreviver sem nenhum adulto por perto.

Mas o julgamento dela acerca de sua vida também o irritava profundamente. Ela não sabia quem ele era, não conhecia sua história, ou o que ele estava passando. Ela não tinha o direito de julga-lo daquela maneira, de dizer tais coisas sobre ele com tanta certeza, sem nem conhece-lo o suficiente para isso.

Príncipe Nico não queria, mas sentiu uma grande raiva crescer em seu peito. Suas bochechas normalmente pálidas adquiriram um tom claro de rosa, à medida que um calor se espalhava por seu rosto.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, garota – o Príncipe disse irado, apontando o dedo na cara da menina – Você não sabe o inferno que aquela mulher me fez passar durante todos esses anos em que eu e ela estivemos sozinhos naquele castelo. Você não tem ideia do que eu fui obrigado a suportar naquele lugar, completamente sozinho depois que minha irmã morreu. Por isso não me venha com essa pose de superior, porque você não me conhece.

Faíscas voaram enquanto os dois se encaravam de maneira implacável; nenhum deles disposto a desviar o olhar. No fim, foi Reyna quem quebrou o clima tenso que pendia entre eles.

- Talvez você não seja tão inútil como o resto dos nobres, mas mesmo assim está livre para ir – ela disse, indiferente - A última coisa que eu quero é arranjar mais problemas com a Rainha por manter você aqui.

Príncipe Nico piscou algumas vezes, ainda tentando decidir se escutara direito ou não.

- Você está achando que a minha briga com Perséfone é alguma pirraça de enteado? – ele perguntou, indignado – Aquela mulher é ruim, ela me quer morto! Eu não estou apenas me divertindo, fugindo do tédio; eu estou fugindo para salvar minha pele, okay? De certo modo, estamos no mesmo barco aqui.

- Como vou saber se você está falando a verdade? Até agora tudo o que você me disse foram meias verdades que eu tenho que fazer um grande esforço para fingir que acredito. Se quer que eu acredite no que está falando, seja honesto, _meu príncipe_, e talvez eu possa até te ajudar. Qualquer inimigo da Rainha é nosso amigo, mas o que você é?

Aquela podia ser apenas uma tática da garota para arrancar-lhe respostas, ou então Reyna poderia estar mesmo falando a verdade. Como ele poderia saber? Sua intuição dizia que a garota à sua frente estava sendo sincera, mas o Príncipe tivera tão pouco contato com outras pessoas durante sua vida, que às vezes podia confundir as reais intenções dos indivíduos.

No fim, decidiu seguir sua intuição.

- Quer realmente saber minha história? – ele perguntou, adotando sua melhor expressão neutra.

Reyna assentiu.

- Então acho melhor sentarmos, a lista de desgraças na minha vida é grande.

Uma gargalhada ecoou pela clareira, enquanto os dois se caminhavam até a pequena varanda da cabana.

* * *

- Tudo bem, talvez sua vida não seja tão perfeita assim – Reyna disse pela primeira vez, depois de mais de meia hora apenas escutando a história do Príncipe – Esse Percy deve gostar mesmo de você. Se fosse eu, teria te matado sem pensar duas vezes.

Uma pontada de dor atingiu o coração do Príncipe, ao pensar no risco que Percy estava se colocando para protege-lo. Foi impossível evitar o sentimento de culpa que se apossou dele; se algo acontecesse a Percy ou à mãe dele, Nico jamais se perdoaria.

- Sim, ele é um ótimo amigo – disse, engolindo em seco – O melhor que já tive.

Um sorrisinho se espalhou pelo rosto de Reyna, enquanto ela lançava um olhar divertido ao Príncipe. A garota, porém, não disse nada; o que Nico não saberia dizer se era melhor, ou pior. Aquele sorriso dela podia ser interpretado de várias formas.

- Enfim, daqui a seis dias, vamos começar a jornada para o Reino vizinho – ele disse, tentando desviar o foco da conversa – Preciso sobreviver até lá. Esse risco que Percy e Sally estão correndo não pode ser em vão.

- Você pode ficar por aqui, se quiser – ela disse, pegando-o desprevenido, e vendo a cara de choque que o Príncipe fazia, tratou de completar – Mas não pense que vamos te servir. Você vai ter que trabalhar com a gente. Ninguém aqui ganha nada de mão beijada, temos que ralar para conseguir o que queremos. Será que Vossa Majestade consegue passar um tempo como um mero plebeu?

Os olhos escuros do Príncipe se estreitaram levemente; Era difícil dizer se Reyna estava falando sério ou estava apenas tirando sarro dele. Ela era bem sutil nesse tipo de comentário.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso – ele respondeu secamente.

* * *

A luminosidade dos raios de sol atravessou as pesadas cortinas dos aposentos da Rainha e tirou-a de seu sono mais cedo do que de costume. A mulher, contudo não se incomodou nem um pouco. Estava em ótimo estado de espírito; o pirralho estava morto, ela era mais uma vez a mais bela do Reino, além de ser rica, poderosa e _jovem_. Nada seria capaz de estragar aquele dia. A Rainha estava tão feliz, tão satisfeita que nem mesmo a certeza de que passaria o dia tendo que fingir tristeza pela morte do pirralho e fazendo o papel de madrasta desolada era capaz de tirar-lhe a alegria naquele momento... sentia-se leve como há muito não se sentia.

Ela sentou-se na cama, esticando o corpo preguiçosamente; As cobertas da cama voaram quando a Rainha pôs-se de pé, altiva, e dirigiu-se até sua penteadeira. Sentou-se no banco e, com paciência e tranquilidade, penteou os cabelos com cuidado. Precisava estar em sua melhor aparência quando anunciasse ao Reino que o pobrezinho do Príncipe Nico havia sucumbido em uma de suas caçadas... que pena!

- Espelho, espelho meu... existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

A pergunta soava como música em seus ouvidos, especialmente pelo fato da mulher já saber a resposta. Não, não havia ninguém mais belo do que ela... não mais. Seu último concorrente estava morto e enterrado. Aquela simples lembrança trazia-lhe um sorriso genuíno aos lábios.

- Não há mulher mais bela em todo o Reino, minha Rainha – a voz retumbante do espelho respondeu.

- Exatamente – ela concordou, satisfeita.

- Porém – a voz grave do espelho mágico continuou – Príncipe Nico continua sendo o mais belo dentre todos.

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para arrancar o sorriso do rosto da Rainha. A mão que segurava a escova de cabelos segurou o objeto com mais força do que era realmente necessário.

- O que? – ela perguntou abruptamente – O pirralho está morto! Como ele pode ser mais belo do que eu estando morto?

O rosto composto de sombras refletido no espelho encarava a Rainha com seus olhos vazios... e a rainha podia jurar que via um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios sombreados da criatura.

- Mas o Príncipe não está morto, Vossa Majestade. O Príncipe vive.

Por alguns momentos se fez silêncio. Um silêncio tenso, que permitia à Rainha que escutasse as palpitações de seu coração. As palavras do espelho ecoavam em seus ouvidos, como uma maldição... não podia ser verdade.

- Espelho maldito, você não presta mais para nada – ela disse com ódio – Você está querendo me enganar.

Os olhos vazios continuavam a lhe encarar sem qualquer expressão.

- Sou apenas um fiel servo, minha Rainha – respondeu o espelho – Permita-me que lhe mostre, se ainda tem dúvidas de minha lealdade.

O rosto sombrio do espelho desapareceu e, pouco depois, em seu lugar, apareceu a imagem de uma floresta. Por alguns segundos, tudo o que Rainha Perséfone conseguiu enxergar foram árvores e mais árvores. À medida que a imagem foi aproximando-se, porém, uma pequena cabana entrou em foco e, logo, a Rainha o viu.

Do lado de fora da cabana, debatendo alguma coisa com uma garota de cabelos negros que a Rainha nunca vira na vida, estava Príncipe Nico. Tinha uma aparência um pouco cansada mas, definitivamente o garoto estava bem vivo.

- NÃÃÃÃO!

O grito do mais puro ódio ecoou pelos aposentos da mulher. A escova de cabelos que ela ainda segurava voou pelo lugar, quando ela atirou-a na parede mais próxima, em fúria. Seus olhos eram incapazes de deixar a imagem do Príncipe que aparecia em seu espelho. Ele vestia as roupas de caçada, sua espada estava à sua cintura e ele parecia estar bem... quase feliz.

Mas que palhaçada era aquela? O moleque filho do caçador trouxera-lhe o coração do maldito príncipe... ela segurara o órgão enquanto ainda estava quente, sentira o sangue do desgraçado escorrendo lhe pelos braços. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade, aquilo tinha que ser uma mentira daquele espelho velho.

Os soldados de sua guarda real entraram em seus aposentos poucos segundos depois do grito da Rainha. A mulher virou-se de supetão para encara-los. Seus olhos transbordando raiva.

- SAIAM DAQUI! EU NÃO OS CONVOQUEI! QUEM LHES DEU PERMISSÃO PARA ENTRAR EM MEUS APOSENTOS?

Os soldados empalideceram imediatamente, estacados no local onde estavam.

- Mas Majestade... a senhora...

- SAAAAIAM!

Sem querer enfurecer a Rainha ainda mais, os pobres soldados obedeceram as ordens sem mais demora. A mulher lançou um olhar duro ao espelho assim que se viu sozinha outra vez.

- O Príncipe está morto – ela insistiu, ainda se recusando a acreditar que seu plano falhara... que ela havia sido enganada por dois adolescentes – Eu segurei o coração dele!

A imagem do Príncipe se desvaneceu e, em seguida, o rosto composto de sombras do espelho tornou a aparecer.

- Tem certeza, minha Rainha? Tem certeza que era o coração do príncipe?

Sem nem esperar um segundo sequer, a Rainha fez um simples gesto e, logo, suas mãos estavam cobertas por uma nuvem de fumaça roxa. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, a sacola que o filho do caçador entregara-lhe no dia anterior fazia-se presente nas mãos da mulher. Ela retirou o órgão de dentro do recipiente sem o menor cuidado e examinou-o atentamente.

- Um encantamento provaria que falo a verdade, Minha Rainha – o espelho disse.

- Sim – a Rainha murmurou, pensativamente – Um encantamento.

Rainha Perséfone pensou por alguns segundos, até encontrar um feitiço que servisse a seu propósito. Se aquele não era o coração do Príncipe, de quem poderia ser? Quem o garoto matara? Depois de alguns segundos, a Rainha percebeu que estava se fazendo a pergunta errada. O moleque do caçador era bonzinho demais, ele não mataria um inocente... nem mesmo para salvar a vida de seu amado príncipe.

- Um feitiço para detectar sangue humano – ela disse, tendo um estalo – Duvido que aquele moleque tenha matado alguém.

Fechando os olhos e segurando o coração com ambas as mãos, a Rainha murmurou o encantamento baixinho, deixando a magia fluir através de seu corpo e ir de encontro ao órgão. Quando terminou, seus olhos tornaram a se abrir e ela esperou de modo ansioso que algo acontecesse.

Nada aconteceu.

O coração permaneceu inerte, frio e pegajoso em suas mãos. Apenas um coração morto, que agora ela sabia, nem humano era. Os dedos da Rainha se fecharam em volta daquele pedaço de carne morto e inútil, esmagando-o sem pena e jogando-o no chão; um grito histérico de frustração deixando seus lábios, enquanto a mulher quebrava todos os objetos de sua penteadeira em ódio.

- Eu vou matar aqueles dois pirralhos! – ela berrou – Eu vou mata-los lentamente, vou faze-los se arrependerem por tentar me enganar assim. Eles não fazem ideia com quem estão lidando.

Não houve resposta. O espelho permaneceu calado, enquanto a Rainha andava de um lado para o outro, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Aqueles dois pirralhos tinham mexido com a pessoa errada, não podiam sair impunes.

- Me enganar! – ela disse para si mesma, indignada – Eles acham que podem me enganar! Eles realmente acreditam que podem _me enganar_!

Os passos da Rainha eram apressados, decididos. Suas mãos repousavam em sua cintura, numa tentativa vã de parar o tremor de raiva nelas, enquanto sua mente criava mil e uma maneiras diferentes de matar e torturar aqueles pirralhos.

- Talvez a morte apenas seja... pouco, minha Rainha – o espelho se manifestou, após alguns minutos.

A mulher estacou onde estava, seu corpo enrijecendo, a medida que as palavras do espelho assentavam em seu cérebro. Sim... talvez aquela situação exigisse um pouco mais de planejamento do que uma morte rápida, feita no calor do momento.

A expressão no rosto da Rainha se suavizou; sua eterna frieza tomando conta outra vez e substituindo a raiva que queimava em suas veias. Sim... o espelho tinha razão. Aquelas duas aberraçõesinhas precisavam sentir o quão grave fora o erro que tinham cometido. A Rainha precisaria de um certo tempo para planejar tudo.

- Vamos brincar um pouco com eles – ela falou; sua voz era suave e calma – Vamos deixá-los pensar que estão em segurança por alguns dias... e depois vamos tirar tudo deles.

Um sorriso grotesco se espalhou pelo rosto da Rainha.

- E vamos começar pelo insolente do Príncipe.

* * *

Príncipe Nico jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta, mas os dias que passara com os adolescentes fora da lei liderados por Reyna, foram os dias mais divertidos que tivera em muitos anos.

Eram sete pessoas ao total morando naquela cabana minúscula no meio da floresta. Além de Reyna, Jason, Annabeth e Leo, também dividiam o lugar um rapaz forte e alto super gentil chamado Frank; uma garota pequena, de pele morena e olhos dourados chamada Hazel; e uma garota incrivelmente bela, de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos sempre perfeitos chamada Piper.

Os outros três estavam caçando na noite em que Annabeth capturara o Príncipe e só foram saber do novo habitante da cabana quando chegaram, quase ao meio-dia do dia seguinte.

Como Reyna prometeu-o, Príncipe Nico não receberia regalias por seu status de realeza; enquanto permanecesse com eles, o Príncipe seria tratado como qualquer outra pessoa. No começo, o jovem Príncipe achou que a garota estivesse apenas blefando, que aquele discurso todo era apenas para que ela não parecesse fraca diante dos outros.

Ele descobriu rapidamente que Reyna não era alguém que fazia promessas vazias, e que se ele não trabalhasse para ajuda-los, teria sérios problemas.

Depois que concordara em permanecer com eles até o dia em que ele deveria se encontrar com Percy, Reyna levou o Príncipe até um dos quartos da cabana. Leo e Jason dormiam profundamente em suas camas minúsculas e com colchão de palha – e Leo roncava tão alto, que o Príncipe se perguntava como Jason não acordava com aquele barulho infernal.

- Você dorme aqui – Reyna falou, enquanto revirava um baú próximo à cama que Jason ocupava. Ela retirou uma esteira de palha, um travesseiro e uma manta e entregou tudo ao Príncipe.

Príncipe Nico encarou ao monte de coisas em suas mãos, depois para a cama vazia do lugar e de volta para Reyna.

- E aquela cama? – perguntou.

Reyna abriu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Você não vai querer dormir lá, aquela é a cama do Frank – ela disse simplesmente – Ele é um dos nossos que ainda está na floresta caçando. Frank é um ótimo garoto, mas se ele chegar aqui e encontrar alguém dormindo na cama dele, não vai pensar duas vezes antes de chutar a pessoa para fora, mesmo em se tratando do príncipe. Ele leva o repouso dele a sério.

O cenho do Príncipe se franziu imediatamente; os braços ainda envolvendo o monte de roupa de cama que recebera da garota.

- E eu durmo onde? No chão?

- A não ser que você queira dormir agarradinho ao Leo, enquanto ele ronca feito um porco entupido – ela replicou, e era mais do que visível que estava achando aquela situação incrivelmente engraçada – Mas se isso não for de seu agrado, Vossa Majestade, o chão é sua melhor opção.

O Príncipe lançou um olhar impaciente à garota, demonstrando todo o seu desagrado com a piada. E para completar sua ótima situação, Reyna ainda implicava com ele. Ótimo, ele realmente precisava daquele detalhe.

Mantendo sua postura altiva, o Príncipe se dirigiu ao lado mais afastado possível de Leo e estendeu a esteira no chão. Ignorando o olhar divertido que Reyna lhe lançava, Príncipe Nico deitou-se na esteira, do mesmo jeito que se deitaria em sua cama com colchão de plumas no Castelo.

- Boa noite – disse.

Já era manhã clara e ele sabia disso; dissera aquilo apenas para deixar claro para a garota que era hora dela sair.

Reyna apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, achando aquela cena hilária demais para conseguir conter uma gargalhada. E com um breve "Boa noite" em resposta, ela fechou a porta do pequeno quarto.

Príncipe Nico fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar os roncos escandalosos de Leo e a camada grossa de poeira no chão que fazia seu nariz coçar horrores. Precisava dormir. Seu corpo e mente estavam cansados, precisava daquele descanso.

Mas obviamente que naquele dia não conseguiu dormir muito. Leo pareceu roncar ainda mais alto depois que Príncipe Nico deitou-se para dormir. Quando conseguiu pegar no sono, a claridade do dia já tomara conta de todo o quarto.

Quando Reyna voltou para acordá-lo, ele estava convencido de que não tinham se passado 10 minutos desde que caíra no sono, mas obrigou-se a levantar quando a garota avisou que os outros tinham chegado da caçada e que queria fazer as apresentações de todos ali propriamente.

Aquilo acontecera há duas semanas e, desde então, o Príncipe tinha passado dias surpreendentemente agradáveis com os sete foras da lei, apesar de nem tudo ser fácil para ele.

Eles caçavam para poder comer, viviam brigando entre si e Reyna às vezes podia ser assustadora quando se tratava de manter a ordem no lugar, mas mesmo assim o Príncipe não tinha do que reclamar. Apesar de conhece-los há pouco tempo, aqueles sete estranhos eram o mais próximo de amigos que o rapaz jamais tivera (com a exceção de Percy, claro. Percy significava mais para o Príncipe do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo).

Foi com aqueles sete estranhos que o Príncipe compartilhou a primeira refeição na qual ele tivera que conseguir o alimento com seus próprios esforços. Foi com aqueles sete estranhos que o Príncipe cometeu seu primeiro crime, quando assaltaram um a comitiva de nobres que viajavam pela estrada da Rainha. E foi com aqueles sete estranhos que o Príncipe sentiu-se a vontade o suficiente para compartilhar um pouco de sua história.

Todos eram amigáveis com ele, mas ninguém tratava-o diferente por ser da Realeza. Eles caçavam juntos, jogavam jogos juntos, contavam piadas um para o outro, implicavam entre si, faziam refeições juntos e nos momentos de necessidade cuidavam um dos outros.

E todo aquele clima de companheirismo fazia-o considerar; será que valia a pena entrar em guerra com a Rainha para tentar recuperar o trono? A ideia parecia-lhe tão vazia, agora que encontrara pessoas que o compreendiam e o aceitavam. O que ele ganharia se conseguisse recuperar o que seu pai deixara? Um castelo gigantesco, completamente vazio e frio. Um castelo no qual passara os seus dias mais infelizes e no qual vivera os piores momentos de sua vida. Por que ele voltaria àquele lugar?

Seus pais estavam mortos, sua irmã estava morta, sua madrasta o queria morto. Mesmo que conseguisse reaver o Castelo e o posto de Rei legítimo, o que ele teria, além do status? Do que valeria ser Rei, se a pessoa que ele gostaria de ter a seu lado, não lhe seria permitido? Porque Nico sabia muito bem que, caso fosse Rei, seria obrigado a escolher uma Rainha. Era isso o que se esperava de um Rei, era isso que a sociedade lhe impunha... como a corte reagiria se Príncipe Nico declarasse que não queria uma Rainha? Como eles reagiriam quando soubesse que a única pessoa que o rapaz gostaria de ter ao seu lado era Percy?

Aquelas questões o atormentavam diariamente, a medida que o dia em que prometera se encontrar com o rapaz em questão se aproximava. E quanto mais pensava, mais o Príncipe se convencia de que talvez, ele devesse simplesmente abandonar toda aquela confusão para trás e viver sua vida longe da corte.

Ele poderia propor aquilo a Percy. Eles e Sally podiam fugir para um Reino bem distante e, se tivesse sorte, quem sabe o Príncipe poderia até tentar conquistar o coração do melhor amigo.

Sim, aquele era um plano bem atraente. Conversaria com Percy assim que se encontrassem dali a dois dias.

Seu coração acelerou com aquele pensamento, enquanto o Príncipe deitava-se em sua esteira no chão para dormir. Só faltavam dois dias para que ele pudesse reencontrar Percy. Só dois dias. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele fechou os olhos, satisfeito, e nem mesmo os roncos irritantes de Leo foram capazes de lhe impedir que descansasse naquela noite.

* * *

- Vossa Majestade, cuidado!

A voz de Leo se fez ouvir na floresta, mas Príncipe Nico não teve tempo de ver exatamente com o que ele deveria ter cuidado. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma forte pancada em sua cabeça e, então, tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Os olhos do Príncipe se abriram lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do lugar. Sua cabeça doía horrores e toda aquela luz era realmente incômoda. O que raios acontecera com ele? Ou melhor, onde diabos estava? Assim que sua visão entrou em foco outra vez, o Príncipe deu uma boa olhada em seus arredores. Numa rápida inspeção, chegou à conclusão de que estava no quarto que dividia com os outros rapazes, na cabana.

- Finalmente você acordou – a voz grave de Jason se fez ouvir no quarto.

O cérebro do príncipe latejou pelo barulho repentino e, seguindo o som da voz do rapaz, avistou Jason sentado numa cadeira, próximo à porta do quarto. Ele polia a espada gasta que usava com cuidado.

- O que aconteceu? – Príncipe Nico conseguiu falar, numa voz um tanto mais rouca do que o normal.

Jason deixou a espada de lado e levantou-se, fazendo o caminho até a cama onde o Príncipe estava deitado.

- Muito poucas pessoas se aventuram tão fundo na floresta – o garoto loiro disse num tom de voz mais baixo, sentando-se na beirada da cama - Mas de vez enquanto alguns lenhadores aparecem por aqui, pois a madeira desta parte da floresta é uma das mais resistentes. Um dos lenhadores deve ter deixado o trabalho pela metade, porque um pedaço enorme de carvalho te atingiu bem na cabeça.

- Um galho? – ele perguntou debilmente.

Sua cabeça ainda doía demais e seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos para absorver todas as informações rapidamente.

Jason assentiu, pacientemente.

- Mas acredite, se você tivesse visto o tamanho do pedaço de madeira, teria se assustado – continuou – Você teve sorte, Vossa Majestade, pelo tamanho que era o troço, era para você ter batido as botas. Você deve ter uma cabeça bem dura.

Um sorriso espontâneo se formou nos lábios do Príncipe e ele foi incapaz de conter uma risada. Ele tentou se sentar na cama, mas uma vertigem atingiu-o quase que imediatamente e seus braços cederam pelo esforço.

- Oooh, vamos com calma aí – Jason disse, alcançando-lhe os braços e apoiando o garoto, antes que ele caísse com demasiada força na cama – Não vamos querer que Vossa Majestade faça esforços sem necessidade, não é? Você acabou de tomar uma pancada na cabeça, fazer esforços não é uma ideia muito inteligente.

Um grunhido escapou-lhe da garganta, enquanto Príncipe Nico permitia que Jason ajudasse-o a deitar outra vez na cama. Odiava sentir-se inútil. Sentira-se assim sua vida inteira, enquanto era ignorado categoricamente por sua madrasta, principalmente após a morte de sua irmã, e agora que encontrara pessoas que gostavam dele e o ajudavam a sentir-se útil, ele sofria aquele estúpido acidente. Quanta sorte a dele!

- Ainda dói muito? – Jason perguntou calmamente.

- Um pouco – mentiu – Mas eu aguento.

Jason sorriu-lhe amigavelmente, dando um tapinha de leve em seu ombro.

- Eu sei que aguenta, Majestade. Você é mais forte do que aparenta.

O rubor subiu-lhe à face quase que imediatamente. Era tão esquisito para Príncipe Nico receber aquele tipo de elogio, que ele raramente sabia como responde-los.

Príncipe Nico pigarreou, sem jeito.

- Talvez seja melhor você descansar mais um pouco – Jason disse, pondo-se de pé – Vou avisar a Reyna que você acordou e que não parece ter sofrido nenhum dano sério. Hazel deve vir aqui trocar seu curativo mais tarde.

- Muito obrigado.

Jason recolheu a espada e o pano de limpeza que deixara de lado no chão e parou à porta do quarto.

- Não tem de que, Majestade – disse tranquilamente – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

O Príncipe assentiu e observou enquanto Jason deixava o quarto. Ele descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos; aquela maldita dor de cabeça estava lhe matando!

* * *

Sally andava de um lado para o outro dentro do casebre, enquanto esperava que Percy retornasse de onde quer que ele fora. Seu mal pressentimento só piorava com o passar dos dias e àquela altura, a mulher já estava mais do que convencida de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era e Percy parecia tão focado no plano que bolara com o Príncipe, que simplesmente não lhe dava ouvidos.

Até aquele momento, nada de importante acontecera com eles. Não havia guardas na cola deles, os dois estavam agindo como sempre haviam agido e não houvera nenhum indício até agora de que a Rainha pudesse sequer desconfiar de que Príncipe Nico ainda vivia.

No dia seguinte em que libertara Percy e Sally, a Rainha anunciara ao reino sobre o terrível 'acidente' que Príncipe Nico sofrera e que custara-lhe a vida. Há três dias, a mulher organizara um funeral simbólico para o enteado, já que, segundo ela, os foras da lei haviam feito um estrago tão grande que não sobrara muita coisa do corpo do Príncipe para um funeral.

Mesmo assim, Sally continuava nervosa. Talvez aquilo fosse tudo paranoia de sua cabeça e ela não precisasse se preocupar com aquilo. Talvez o plano de Percy e do Príncipe realmente funcionasse e dali a poucos dias eles estariam longe daquele vilarejo e longe do alcance da Rainha.

Mas era este 'talvez' que a deixava inquieta. Era essa incerteza que não a deixava descansar.

* * *

A Rainha caminhava graciosamente por seus aposentos, recolhendo frascos com ingredientes estranhos e levando-os até a mesa de trabalho do local, onde repousava-os ao lado do pequeno caldeirão de prata que fervia a fogo baixo. Uma fumaça azulada escapava do recipiente, à medida que a Rainha adicionava os ingredientes pouco a pouco.

- Vossa Majestade está de ótimo humor – o espelho mágico na parede arriscou um comentário, diante da visível felicidade da mulher – Suponho que hoje seja o dia, então.

Um sorrisinho animado estava estampado no rosto da mulher e ela cantarolava baixinho, enquanto mexia o conteúdo do caldeirão.

- E você supõe corretamente, Espelho – ela disse, transbordando felicidade – Hoje é o grande dia. Estou tão animada para colocar este plano logo em prática. Aqueles dois pirralhos só compreenderão o que aconteceu a eles, quando já for tarde demais.

Nada tiraria seu bom humor naquele dia. Os relatórios da guarda deixara-lhe a par de todos os passos do pirralho do Caçador e ela já sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele. Quanto ao Príncipe, seu fiel Espelho Mágico sabia a localização exata do moleque e a Rainha não teria a menor dificuldade em encontra-lo. Tudo corria em seu favor, por enquanto.

Rainha Perséfone adicionou um último ingrediente ao caldeirão, fazendo a fumaça, antes azulada, adquirir um tom escuro de vermelho e um aroma convidativo tomou conta dos aposentos da Rainha.

Ela pegou um frasco relativamente grande e encheu-o com um líquido de consistência viscosa, bastante grosso, e de cor avermelhada. Ela tampou o frasco com cuidado e colocou-o em uma cesta, junto a outros frascos bem parecidos.

- Agora, uma pequena mudança de aparência – ela disse.

E num movimento de mãos, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa cobriu o corpo da Rainha. Quando esta desvaneceu, uma senhora bem velhinha, com feições amigáveis e sorriso gentil estava no lugar onde Rainha Perséfone antes estivera. A senhora usava uma capa simples de lã, por cima do vestido de tecido rude marrom.

- Como estou, Espelho? – a velhinha, que antes fora a bela Rainha, perguntou ironicamente.

- Vossa Majestade já teve dias melhores – o Espelho respondeu sinceramente.

Uma risada histérica deixou a velha senhora.

- Tem razão, eu estou horrível – ela admitiu – Os sacrifícios que eu faço por vingança!

Ela encaminhou-se até a mesa e pegou a cestinha contendo os frascos.

- Agora com licença, meu fiel servo – ela disse, numa vozinha mansa, ajeitando a capa de lã e seus ombros – Tenho um Príncipe para visitar.

E sem mais uma palavra, a Rainha desapareceu numa nova nuvem de fumaça roxa.

* * *

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Príncipe Nico quando Reyna informou-lhe que ele estava terminantemente proibido de se juntar aos outros no saque daquele dia. O garoto ainda tentou argumentar, dizendo que estava bem e que podia talvez ficar apenas de guarda, mas Reyna ignorou todos os seus apelos. Num último recurso, o Príncipe tentou apelar para a ajuda dos outros, mas todos os garotos estavam de acordo com a líder deles.

Por conta disso, Príncipe Nico encontrava-se deitado na cama de Leo, completamente entediado e com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, enquanto todos os sete adolescentes foras da lei dirigiam-se para mais um dia de saques pela Estrada da Rainha. Aquilo era tão injusto!

Hazel deixara alguns livros com ele, caso Príncipe Nico quisesse se distrair, mas era difícil se concentrar em alguma leitura, quando sua cabeça parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Não, livros estavam fora de questão ali.

Ficou bastante tempo apenas olhando para o teto, ponderando sobre sua vida e sobre o que poderia acontecer com ele no futuro. O dia seguinte seria importantíssimo tanto para ele quanto para Percy, e tudo dependeria da decisão que tomassem quando tornassem a se encontrar.

Foi tirado abruptamente de suas ponderações, contudo, quando ouviu alguém batendo à porta da cabana.

Tomando cuidado para não acabar tendo outra vertigem, o Príncipe sentou-se na cama lentamente, apurando os ouvidos para poder escutar melhor. Será que a pancada que tomara na cabeça estava fazendo-o escutar coisas?

Novas batidas ecoaram pela cabana, acabando com a dúvida do Príncipe, e logo uma voz suave se fez ouvir também.

- Tem alguém em casa?

Colocando-se de pé com cautela, Príncipe Nico dirigiu-se lentamente até a janela e espiou através das cortinas. Do lado de fora da cabana, uma senhora idosa, com uma cestinha nos braços, esperava junto à porta.

O cenho do rapaz se franziu quase que imediatamente. Jason não dissera que poucas eram as pessoas que se aventuravam por essas bandas? Bem, ao que parecia, ele se enganara. A presença da velhinha ali provava isso.

- Tem alguém em casa? - a velhinha tornou a perguntar, batendo na porta - Eu preciso de ajuda.

Deixando um pouco de lado a desconfiança com que sempre tratava todas as pessoas ao seu redor, o Príncipe fez o caminho até a porta e abriu-a, mas apenas o suficiente para poder olhar a senhora através da abertura.

- Pois não?

A mulher abriu um sorriso aliviado ao ver o rapaz. A expressão preocupada de seu rosto se suavizou um pouco, o príncipe pôde ver.

- Meu bom jovem, será que você poderia me ajudar? - ela disse, um pouco nervosa - Fui atacada por um daqueles gatos selvagens enquanto tentava voltar para o vilarejo e não vou conseguir continuar se não tratar deste machucado.

E como se para mostrar que falava a verdade, a velhinha suspendeu o vestido o suficiente para que Príncipe Nico visse os cortes que ainda sangravam em sua perna. Os ferimentos eram facilmente identificáveis como os feitos por garras e pareciam ser bem fundos.

Olhando melhor para a senhora, o Príncipe percebeu que sua capa estava cheia de pedaços de folhas secas e estava parcialmente rasgada em alguns pontos. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo abrir a porta finalmente e, ainda que sua cabeça doesse bastante, Príncipe Nico segurou a mulher pelo braço, ajudando-a a entrar na cabana. A mulher mancava horrivelmente por conta da perna machucada e o sangue deixava um rastro vermelho pelo chão de madeira do lugar.

- Sente-se aqui - ele disse, guiando-se até a cadeira mais próxima.

A mulher seguiu com dificuldade até o local e largou-se pesadamente na cadeira. Uma careta de dor se formou no rosto desgastado da senhora, enquanto ela levava uma mão retorcida à perna mutilada.

- Espere aqui - o príncipe continuou, retirando a cestinha delicadamente das mãos da mulher e repousando-a na mesa - Vou buscar um pano para limpar esses ferimentos.

A senhora tentou protestar, mas Príncipe Nico desapareceu cabana a dentro antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Quando ele retornou, carregava consigo um pano, uma vasilha com água e algumas ataduras.

- Por favor, não quero dar trabalho - a senhora disse alarmada, assim que o garoto se ajoelhou para limpar o ferimento de sua perna - Eu mesma posso cuidar disso.

- Não é nada de mais - Príncipe Nico disse dando de ombros - Deixe-me ajuda-la.

Um sorriso agradecido se formou nos lábios enrugados da velha senhora e ela assentiu. O príncipe assentiu de volta e pôs-se a limpar o ferimento na perna da mulher.

- Qual o seu nome, meu bem? - a mulher perguntou, enquanto ele trabalhava.

A verdade quase lhe escapou, mas o Príncipe conseguiu se refrear no último segundo.

- Percy - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

- Bonito nome, Percy. Me chamo Lauren.

No fim das contas, o machucado aparentava ser mais sério do que realmente era. Assim que se livrara do sangue, Príncipe Nico teve uma boa visão das lesões; três cortes extensos, mas de tamanho considerável. Ele limpou os cortes com cuidado, tentando não machucar a mulher mais ainda, e assim que estava satisfeito com o trabalho que fizera enrolou a perna da mulher com as ataduras.

- Pronto, agora a senhora deve se sentir melhor - Príncipe Nico disse, levantando-se um tanto rápido demais.

O movimento descuidado causou-lhe uma nova onda de vertigem e, por alguns momentos, a cabana inteira pareceu girar. O príncipe apoiou-se na mesa para não cair.

- Você está bem, querido? - a senhora perguntou, assustada, repousando a mão no braço do rapaz.

Príncipe Nico sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, assim que a mulher o tocou; uma sensação ruim tomando conta de seu estomago. A velhinha o encarava com preocupação estampada em seu rosto; seus olhos castanhos cheios de expectativa.

- Estou - o príncipe respondeu, afastando o braço do alcance da mulher - Sofri um acidente hoje de manhã, ainda não estou completamente recuperado, mas estou bem.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira disposta de frente para a senhora, do lado oposto da mesa, tentando se recuperar. Sua cabeça parecia doer ainda mais. Por que se sentira mal quando aquela mulher o tocara?

- Nem sei como te agradecer, meu jovem - velha mulher comentou, após alguns momentos de silêncio - Se você não estivesse em casa, não sei se eu seria capaz de andar muito mais longe com a perna do jeito que estava.

- Eu já disse, não foi nada. A senhora sente-se melhor?

- Bastante, obrigada.

Os dois conversaram um pouco, mas nada muito relevante. A mulher não deu qualquer indício de saber quem ele era, ao que Príncipe Nico ficou grato. Seria bem ruim se aquela mulher o reconhecesse; sabe-se lá o que ela faria se descobrisse que ele era o príncipe.

Após alguns minutos de descanso, contudo, a velha senhora levantou-se da cadeira. Ela não mancava mais tão acentuadamente, mas o Príncipe podia ver que a perna machucada ainda era um problema para ela.

- Tem certeza que a senhora consegue fazer o caminho até o vilarejo? - ele perguntou, educadamente.

Mulheres idosas se aventurando sozinhas pela floresta e, ainda por cima, quando estavam machucadas, não era exatamente uma situação que deixava Príncipe Nico tranquilo. Mesmo que aquela idosa em particular o deixasse um pouco inquieto; havia algo nela que não parecia certo.

A velha senhora sorriu de modo afetuoso para ele.

- Não muito longe daqui existe uma estalagem - ela disse calmamente, se eu não conseguir chegar até o vilarejo, posso pernoitar por lá.

Ele não tentou argumentar. Em vez disso, o garoto apenas assentiu e levantou-se (desta vez com cuidado) para levá-la até a porta.

A velhinha pegou a cestinha que trouxera consigo de cima da mesa e seguiu o rapaz. Parou, contudo, três passos depois.

- Espere um momento - ela disse, chamando a atenção de Príncipe Nico - Quero te dar algo em agradecimento pela ajuda.

Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto ela remexia dentro da cestinha. Após alguns segundos, a mulher retirou um vidro de dentro da cesta e ofereceu-o ao garoto.

Príncipe Nico apenas observou o vidro estendido. Ele estava cheio de um líquido viscoso e cor avermelhada, bem parecido com geleia de morango.

- É geleia de romã - a velhinha continuou, diante da hesitação do rapaz - Eu mesma que fiz e, modéstia à parte, sou muito boa na cozinha.

O sorriso afetuoso da mulher continuava presente em seu rosto e ela praticamente irradiava bondade, mas Príncipe Nico não podia evitar a desconfiança. Era de sua natureza, ele nunca teve muitas pessoas em quem pudesse confiar.

- Não precisa, senhora - o Príncipe tentou declinar, o mais delicadamente possível - Isso realmente não é necessário.

- Mas eu insisto - ela disse, sem se deixar atingir pela recusa do rapaz - É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Diante da insistência da senhora, Príncipe Nico sentiu-se constrangido demais para recusar outra vez. Ele estendeu a mão e aceitou o vidro. A mulher não se mexeu, apenas observou-o de maneira expectativa por alguns segundos, e foi então que o Príncipe percebeu que Lauren esperava que ele experimentasse a geleia que lhe dera.

Ele sorriu sem-graça à mulher e retirou a tampa do vidro de geleia. O aroma de romãs se fez presente imediatamente e o Príncipe teve que admitir que o doce parecia de fato gostoso. Sua boca encheu-se de água instantaneamente. O lado paranoico e desconfiado de seu cérebro gritava para que ele não comesse, que aquela mulher era boazinha demais para ser sincera, mas a outra parte de seu cérebro dizia-lhe que aquilo era bobagem, que ele deveria parar de desconfiar tanto das pessoas. Aquela mulher era apenas uma velha que se machucara na floresta e que queria agradecê-lo por ser gentil com ela. O que tinha de tão errado naquilo?

Optando por ignorar a parte paranoica de seu cérebro (e as regras de higiene que aprendera desde pequeno), Príncipe Nico mergulhou os dedos no conteúdo do frasco e levou-os à boca. Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram assim que o doce encostou-lhe na língua. Aquela era a melhor geleia que provara em sua vida; e ele já provara _**muitas**_ geleias em sua vida.

- Isso é muito bom! - ele exclamou - A senhora tem mãos divinas.

Uma risadinha escapou da boca da velha senhora, enquanto ela observava o Príncipe comer um pouco mais do doce com satisfação.

- Eu disse - foi a única resposta que ela deu.

Príncipe Nico retribuiu o sorriso à mulher, sentindo-se extremamente bobo por ter desconfiado daquela boa velhinha... até que uma dor lancinante atingi-lhe o estômago, e o garoto viu-se incapaz de permanecer de pé.

O vidro de doce em suas mãos foi ao chão, espatifando-se em mil pedaços e espalhando o conteúdo do recipiente pelas tábuas do piso; em segundos, o próprio Príncipe Nico encontrava-se no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. A dor em seu estômago era excruciante e trazia-lhe lágrimas aos olhos, mas o que deixou o Príncipe completamente desesperado foi sua dificuldade de respirar. O que estava acontecendo ali?

O latejar em sua cabeça, que vinha lhe incomodando desde que tomara a pancada na cabeça, de repente não era mais um problema. Tudo o que o Príncipe era capaz de sentir era a dor enlouquecedora em seu estômago e uma sensação de letargia que aos poucos tomava conta de seu corpo. Por mais que tentasse compreender o que estava acontecendo, seu cérebro encontrava-se anuviado demais pela dor para formar qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente. Só existia dor e mais dor e tudo ao seu redor parecia claro e disforme demais para que Príncipe Nico pudesse distinguir alguma coisa.

Uma risada histérica e estridente encheu a cabana, e foi com muito esforço que o Príncipe conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente para olhar na direção da voz. Seu corpo pareceu congelar ao encontrar ninguém menos do que Perséfone em pé ao seu lado, olhando-o com desprezo. E mesmo com seu cérebro parcialmente nublado pela agonia, o Príncipe rapidamente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ao ver as roupas que Perséfone usava... as mesmas que a velhinha estivera usando.

- Você? - o garoto conseguiu falar, em meio à dor.

A Rainha agachou-se próximo ao enteado, ficando numa altura suficiente para poder encara-lo direito.

- _**Eu**_ - a Rainha respondeu calmamente.

Os olhos da mulher brilhavam de satisfação e ela afagou o rosto do enteado brevemente, antes de segurar-lhe o rosto com força, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sentindo-se um pouco fraco? - ela perguntou ironicamente - Um pouco de dor, talvez?

O Príncipe tentou escapar das garras da mulher, mas ela o segurava com força e ele de fato sentia-se fraco demais para impor muita resistência.

Um grunhido gutural escapou-lhe da garganta, quando uma nova onda de dor atingiu-lhe o estômago. Aquilo pareceu divertir bastante a Rainha e ela liberou o aperto que tinha sobre o rosto do Príncipe. O garoto tornou a cair no chão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e espalhando geleia de romã ainda mais pelo chão de madeira.

- O que você fez comigo? - ele arquejou.

Respirar estava se tornando um verdadeiro problema para ele à medida que os segundos passavam. Por mais que Príncipe Nico lutasse, seu corpo parecia se recusar a respirar.

Com uma risadinha sarcástica, a Rainha fez algo que Nico jamais imaginou que a veria fazer; ela simplesmente sentou-se no chão ao seu lado, sem se importar com a quantidade generosa de geleia que lhe sujava as vestes.

- Vou levar em consideração que você provavelmente está começando a ficar tonto pela falta de ar e não está mais conseguindo pensar direito - ela disse animadamente, rindo.

A expressão de extremo divertimento jamais deixou o rosto da mulher.

- Será que não é óbvio? Eu te envenenei, seu bobo - ela continuou, displicentemente, e diante do horror que transparecia no rosto do Príncipe, ela logo completou - Talvez tenha usado a palavra errada. Envenenar soou muito forte. Você não vai morrer, querido, mas o que vai acontecer com você te fará desejar estar morto.

Pânico.

O mais puro e verdadeiro pânico que Príncipe Nico jamais experimentara cresceu em seu peito, enquanto a Rainha lhe afagava os cabelos delicadamente. Se o Príncipe não a conhecesse tão bem, o gesto poderia até ter lhe parecido afetuoso, mas aquela ali era Perséfone e Perséfone não seria afetuosa com ninguém além dela mesma.

- Aos poucos, você vai ter muita dificuldade para respirar - ela disse, num tom de voz suave como veludo - Depois, quando respirar for quase impossível, você vai se sentir tonto. Aposto que está já se sentindo um pouco cansado não? Não se preocupe, isso é normal também.

O Príncipe arquejou, em busca de ar. Sua visão já começara a ficar embaçada e, apesar dele escutar a voz da Rainha muito bem, já não era mais capaz de distinguir suas feições. Ele agarrou o vestido de Perséfone, tentando ajeitar sua postura, mas a mulher empurrou-o sem dificuldade e ele caiu de costas no chão, cansado demais para se mover.

- Sabe o que vai acontecer com você agora, meu amor? - a rainha disse, bem próximo de seu rosto - A falta de ar vai te fazer perder a consciência e você vai entrar num tipo de coma... e nunca mais vai acordar. Isso mesmo, meu amado enteado, você não vai morrer, vai apenas dormir tão profundamente que _nada_ será capaz de te acordar. Os imbecis que moram aqui podem tentar qualquer coisa, mas jamais conseguirão te acordar. Você dormirá _eternamente_ e durante todo este tempo, você terá os piores e mais horrendos pesadelos para lhe fazer companhia.

Príncipe Nico sentia a consciência lhe escapando gradativamente, a medida que a quantidade de oxigênio em seus pulmões mostrava-se insuficiente. Como odiava aquela mulher, como odiava! Queria levantar dali e bater naquela prostituta até que toda a raiva saísse de seu sistema emocional, mas o que quer que Perséfone lhe dera estava cumprindo muito bem o seu papel, pois todas as forças haviam se esvaído de seu corpo. Pontos de luz dançavam em frente a seus olhos, enquanto ele lutava para manter-se consciente, apesar de aquela ser uma luta praticamente perdida.

Durante vários segundos (ou seriam minutos? Ele realmente não saberia dizer) houve apenas silêncio. Príncipe Nico já se convencera de que Perséfone se fora, quando sentiu a mão da mulher repousar em seu rosto.

- Eu fantasiei inúmeras vezes sobre a sua morte, sabia? - ela falou, com sua calma fria - E juro, até dois dias atrás minha intenção era realmente te matar. Mas agora eu percebi que a morte é algo muito efêmero, muito rápido. Se eu te matasse, ficaria bastante satisfeita no começo, mas depois de um tempo a satisfação passaria. Agora, a certeza de que você sofrerá por toda a eternidade, que será atormentado para sempre pelos seus medos... isso é impagável e me trará satisfação em todos os momentos em que eu lembrar do destino que lhe dei. E, antes de ir embora, vou te dar apenas mais uma coisa no que pensar durante seu sono. Algo que com certeza lhe trará pesadelos e_ muita _frustração.

Quando a Rainha tornou a falar, Príncipe Nico sentiu o hálito quente dela próximo à sua orelha.

- Eu matei a sua mãe, matei o seu pai e matei a imbecil da sua irmã - ela sussurrou, como alguém que conta um segredo muito importante.

A última coisa que Príncipe Nico sentiu, antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, foram os lábios da Rainha, quando ela beijou-lhe a bochecha.

* * *

Reyna levantou o braço, sinalizando para que os outros garotos parassem onde estivessem. Ela olhou ao seu redor, procurando por algum indício de movimento, mas nada encontrou.

Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho. A estrada da Rainha era o caminho mais movimentado por aquelas bandas, sempre haviam nobres viajando, ou comerciantes trazendo suas mercadorias de algum lugar, mas naquele dia tudo estava parado. De cima da árvore em que se encontrava, Reyna não via uma única alma num raio de, pelo menos, três quilômetros de estrada.

- Frank! - ele chamou - Consegue ver alguma coisa daí?

- Não vem ninguém - o garoto, que encontrava-se num ponto mais alto da mesma árvore, respondeu - Nem mesmo os animais estão por aqui.

Previsível. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Reyna desceu da árvore em que estivera escondida pelas últimas três horas e juntou-se à Hazel e Piper. As duas garotas, que estiveram aquele tempo escondidas em meio aos montes de arbustos nos arredores da estrada, encontraram-na à meio-caminho.

- Vamos voltar para casa, não vai passar ninguém aqui hoje - disse Reyna - É inútil ficar.

- A Rainha pode ter fechado a estrada por algum tempo, não seria melhor esperar e ver se alguém aparece? - Hazel arriscou.

Reyna sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas quem respondeu foi Piper.

- A Rainha nunca fecha a estrada por motivos bobos - a bela garota disse simplesmente - Se a estrada está fechada, é por um motivo importante. É melhor voltarmos para casa, guardas podem aparecer.

- E nós já tivemos que mudar de esconderijo há menos de dois meses, não podemos nos arriscar tão cedo - a líder completou - Chamem os garotos, nós vamos embora.

Em poucos minutos, todos os sete adolescentes estavam reunidos e faziam o caminho de volta para a casa.

Não houve brincadeiras enquanto eles caminhavam, como geralmente acontecia. Todos compreendiam o perigo que o fechamento da estrada significava para eles, por isso o silêncio e a cautela reinaram durante todo o percurso, que durou pouco mais de quarenta minutos.

A tarde já ia alta quando alcançaram a cabana em que moravam.

- Esperem! - a voz de Jason se fez ouvir na clareira.

Todos pararam, voltando as atenções para o rapaz loiro.

- Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui - ele disse, varrendo os arredores com um olhar atento.

Seus olhos azuis encontraram a porta da cabana escancarada em meros segundos.

- Quem foi o último a passar? - Reyna perguntou, assim que viu o que o amigo tanto olhava.

- Eu - Leo disse, franzindo o cenho - Mas eu juro que fechei a porta.

Jason e Reyna trocaram um olhar alarmado imediatamente; ambos tomados por um mau pressentimento terrível.

- O Príncipe! – Hazel disse alarmada.

E em segundos, os sete adolescentes corriam desesperadamente em direção à cabana.

* * *

A Rainha reapareceu em seus aposentos em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça roxa; um sorriso de puro deleite presente em seus lábios. Quando fora a última vez que sentira-se tão feliz daquele jeito? Que ela pudesse se lembrar, somente quando matara aquele nojento do Rei foi que sentiu uma felicidade próxima da que sentia no momento.

- Espelho! - ela disse numa voz estridente, animada, e o rosto composto de sombras apareceu no espelho mágico na parede assim que a Rainha o chamou - Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

- Não, minha Rainha, não existe neste mundo pessoa mais formosa do que Vossa Majestade - respondeu o espelho, que logo completou - Suponho que o plano funcionou.

A risada que a mulher soltou expressava um misto de felicidade doentia e loucura.

- O pirralho realmente acreditou na história da velhinha necessitada. Que piada! - ela respondeu, sem conseguir parar de rir - Pelo menos agora ele não será mais um problema. Agora só preciso lidar com o moleque do Caçador e tudo estará resolvido.

- Vossa Majestade tem algo em mente.

Os olhos amendoados possuíam um brilho maníaco, quase louco.

- COMANDANTE! - ela gritou, e logo a imagem refletida pelo espelho tornou-se normal outra vez. Qualquer vestígio do rosto esfumaçado que anteriormente habitava o objeto se fora completamente.

O Comandante da Guarda Real adentrou os aposentos da Rainha sem cerimônias e ajoelhou-se diante da mulher.

- Sim, Vossa Majestade? - o Comandante falou, de modo formal.

Rainha Perséfone olhou brevemente para o soldado ajoelhado à sua frente, antes de dar-lhe as costas e andar calmamente até a sacada de seus aposentos, sem dizer uma única palavra. A tarde já ia alta e, em pouco tempo, o sol começaria a se por. A Rainha descansou as mãos no parapeito de pedra da sacada, apreciando a vista.

- Vossa Majestade? - o Comandante tornou a falar, diante do silêncio da mulher.

- Você se lembra do garoto que o senhor tem vigiado para mim, senhor Comandante? - ela perguntou, ainda observando o horizonte - Lembra-se de que mencionei que precisaria de seu auxílio, quando a hora certa chegasse?

- Sim, Majestade, lembro-me muito bem.

Girando em seus calcanhares, a Rainha tornou a encarar os soldados; mas o Comandante seguira-a até a sacada e agora encontrava-se parado à porta. Rainha Perséfone caminhou lentamente até onde ele estava, parando a poucos passos dele.

- A hora certa está chegando – ela disse suavemente – Preciso que o senhor escolha seus melhores homens para executar a tarefa que tenho em mente. Você e seus homens estão dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa por sua Rainha?

Como resposta, o Senhor Comandante ajoelhou-se uma vez mais.

- Nós faremos qualquer coisa que Vossa Majestade ordenar.

A Rainha sorriu-lhe de maneira amável e descansou a mão no ombro do homem.

- Então levante-se e me ajude. Temos muitos planos a fazer.

* * *

Reyna já estava encarando a mesa de madeira havia algum tempo; a garota estava imersa em pensamentos, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que exatamente acontecera ali durante o tempo em que ela e os outros estiveram fora.

Quando encontraram Príncipe Nico jogado no chão da cabana, inconsciente e em meio a uma bagunça generalizada de vidro e geleia de romã, a líder dos fora da lei ficara sem reação. Por Deus, como pudera ser tão descuidada a ponto de deixar o Príncipe sozinho por tanto tempo?

- O que aconteceu não é sua culpa.

Ela desviou a atenção da mesa pela primeira vez em vários minutos, seguindo o som da voz que lhe falara. _Jason. _Claro que era Jason, quem mais estaria preocupado em tentar aliviar o peso da consciência de Reyna, se não o melhor amigo da garota?

A líder do bando suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira.

- É claro que é minha culpa - ela disse amargurada - Ele me disse que a Rainha estava atrás dele, que o queria morto, mas mesmo assim eu o deixei aqui sozinho. Pelos céus, Jason, ele tinha sofrido um acidente e eu nem cogitei a possibilidade de deixar alguém aqui para lhe fazer companhia. Agora ele está lá em cima, inconsciente há mais de uma semana e não temos ideia do que fazer para acorda-lo. A culpa _é_ minha.

Jason caminhou até onde a amiga estava e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos negros da garota e ele tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas, apertando-as levemente.

- Você é dura demais consigo mesma. Não tinha você como adivinhar que justamente hoje alguém viria atrás do Príncipe - ele argumentou, de maneira segura - Reyna, você pode até ser a nossa líder e agir como uma figura adulta para o nosso bem, mas você é apenas uma adolescente. Você está sujeita a erros como qualquer outra pessoa comum. Infelizmente, desta vez, um inocente sofreu, mas você não pode se martirizar. O que temos que fazer agora é nos concentrarmos em achar uma solução para este problema. Além do mais, o Príncipe não está morto. Ainda podemos dar um jeito nisso, se focarmos no problema.

As palavras de Jason eram reconfortantes e a garota sabia que ele tinha alguma razão, mas era difícil espantar o sentimento de culpa que lhe apertava o peito. Mesmo assim, Reyna sorriu fracamente ao amigo, devolvendo o aperto de mão dele.

- Você tem razão Jason, precisamos achar uma solução para este problema - concordou - Mas primeiro, precisamos lidar com o mais importante.

Jason ficou um pouco confuso com as palavras da amiga.

- Amanhã seria o dia em que o Príncipe se encontraria com o amigo dele - ela explicou.

- O tal do Percy - Jason disse, finalmente compreendendo onde a garota queria chegar - Merda, eu já tinha me esquecido disso. O que vamos fazer?

- O que mais podemos fazer? Iremos até o local do encontro no lugar de Príncipe Nico e traremos o garoto aqui. Explicaremos o que aconteceu. Se ele for realmente tão amigo do Príncipe quanto Príncipe Nico achava que era, vai nos ajudar a encontrar uma solução para essa bagunça.

Jason franziu o cenho, encarando a amiga com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- E se o tal do Percy não quiser nos ajudar?

Reyna deu de ombros.

- Então Príncipe Nico esteve errado sobre esse garoto durante este tempo todo - disse secamente - Mas independentemente da ajuda dele, vou arranjar um jeito de ajudar o Príncipe. Ele não pode simplesmente ficar desacordado, pessoa nenhuma consegue sobreviver muito tempo neste estado.

Jason assentiu, em concordância com a amiga, e ela logo tratou de completar sua cadeia de pensamentos.

- E se isso tudo for obra da Rainha, ela vai pagar caro.

* * *

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo quando Percy retornou do mercado. Passara aquele dia inteiro reunindo alguns últimos suprimentos de que precisariam para a jornada deles e, agora, estavam quase prontos para partir.

Apesar dos apelos de sua mãe para que eles partissem o quanto antes, Percy decidiu que seria melhor esperar, agir discretamente. Não podia simplesmente pegar um montão de suprimentos num numa única semana e depois desaparecer sem dizer nada; aquilo chamaria muita atenção.

Em vez disso, todos os dias, o rapaz visitava uma loja diferente do mercado, recolhendo mantimentos o suficiente para a jornada que fariam, mas numa quantidade que não levantasse suspeitas. Desde que a Rainha os libertara, Percy passara agir com o dobro de cautela do que geralmente agia. Por mais que a mulher não desconfiasse de nada, cautela demais nunca é ruim.

Percy subiu pela estradinha de terra batida que dava direto na área em que morava no vilarejo. Encontrou com várias pessoas conhecidas, a quem cumprimentou educadamente, carregando o saco de coisas que comprara no mercado. Estava a meio caminho de sua casa, quando ele percebeu uma movimentação estranha na área.

Pessoas corriam na direção em que o garoto andava, por vezes esbarrando nele e jamais parando para se desculpar. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Aquela movimentação era estranha demais. Franzindo o cenho, Percy apertou o passo, seguindo o pequeno contingente de pessoas que iam por ali.

- Percy, espera!

O rapaz parou onde estava, assim que ouviu chamarem-lhe o nome. Seus olhos rapidamente encontraram a figura de Grover, um de seus amigos mais antigos, correndo em sua direção.

- O que está acontecendo, Grover? - Percy perguntou, assim que este estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

O recém chegado pareceu completamente sem jeito com a pergunta de Percy. Por alguns segundos, ele nem sequer respondeu, o que era realmente esquisito, já que geralmente Grover falava pelos cotovelos. Percy não gostou nem um pouco daquele silêncio.

- Grover, o que está acontecendo? - tornou a perguntar.

A quantidade de pessoas correndo na direção em que Percy estivera indo aumentava a cada segundo e, sinceramente, o garoto já estava tendo um péssimo sentimento quanto aquilo tudo.

- É a sua mãe - Grover finalmente falou, cabisbaixo - Eu estou tentando te encontrar tem um tempão.

- O que tem a minha mãe?

Por Deus, o estômago de Percy gelou assim que as palavras deixaram os lábios do amigo e o fato de que Grover estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não ajudava em nada para acalmar o sentimento horrível que Percy tinha.

- A sua mãe... - a voz de Grover saiu um tanto estrangulada - Ela... Eu sinto muito.

Percy ficou completamente sem reação por bastante tempo; seu cérebro ainda tentando compreender o que raios Grover estava tentando lhe dizer. Foi quando um estalo de realização atingiu-o e o rapaz pôs-se a correr.

E ele correu como nunca, abrindo passagem por entre as pessoas que colocavam-se em seu caminho e, até mesmo, derrubando algumas quando dava-lhes alguns encontrões, mas Percy nem se importou com aquilo. Seu único objetivo era chegar em casa.

Quando o fez, contudo, desejou não tê-lo feito.

Se pelo percurso havia várias pessoas, em frente à sua casa havia uma verdadeira multidão. Ele saiu abrindo caminho pelo círculo de pessoas que se espremiam, empurrando-as sem dó, até que finalmente ele alcançou a porta aberta.

Haviam várias pessoas em volta da casa, mas dentro da residência estavam apenas o delegado e seus dois ajudantes. E no chão da cozinha, próximo à mesa em que faziam as refeições, estava Sally. Seu corpo imóvel, pálido e coberto de sangue; os olhos azuis vidrados, fitando o vazio, enquanto seu corpo descansava numa poça enorme de sangue que já começava a coagular. O ferimento que ia de um lado a outro de sua garganta abria-se como um sorriso sangrento e macabro.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado ao seu redor. Assim que seus olhos repousaram no corpo sem vida de sua mãe, Percy sentiu os sons aos seu redor morrerem gradativamente. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse ignorando todo aquele barulho e movimento inúteis ao redor e a única coisa que Percy conseguia fazer era permanecer ali parado, completamente sem reação, encarando o corpo imóvel de Sally. Seu corpo estava entorpecido e, mesmo que quisesse, Percy não teria conseguido mover um músculo sequer.

"Percy!" ele ouviu chamarem-lhe, mas a voz parecia tão distante, que o rapaz preferiu ignora-la.

"PERCY!" a voz tornou a falar, desta vez alta o suficiente para tirá-lo do torpor em que se encontrava.

E naquele momento, a realidade atingiu-o sem dó. Sua mãe estava morta. A mulher que sacrificara-se a vida inteira para criá-lo com dignidade. A mulher que passara inúmeras noites acordada ao seu lado toda as vezes em que ele ficara doente. A mulher que lia histórias de cavaleiros e contos de fadas para ele na hora de dormir; que colocara-o na cama e, nem uma única vez, esqueceu-se de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. A mulher que estivera sempre ali para abraça-lo e confortá-lo quando ele tinha pesadelos, ou quando Percy se machucava. Aquela mulher, a mulher mais bondosa e carinhosa que Percy jamais conheceu, sua mãe, a quem ele amara incondicionalmente sua vida inteira... estava morta.

- Mãe - ele soluçou, e algumas lágrimas começaram a fluir de seus olhos verdes, enquanto ele se precipitava em direção à mulher estendida à sua frente e envolvia-a num abraço.

Pouco lhe importava que o sangue sujasse suas roupas. Pouco lhe importava que a multidão que espiava pela porta aberta e pelas janelas o vissem naquele estado. Pouco lhe importava o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.

Tomando o corpo frio de sua mãe em seus braços e com uma tristeza sufocante tomando conta de si, Percy abraçou-a apertado e recusou-se a solta-la.

Por mais que o delegado e seus ajudantes tentassem acalmá-lo de alguma forma, seus esforços eram inúteis; o garoto parecia imerso demais em sua própria dor para dar importância para qualquer outra coisa; ele parecia ter entrado num estado de transe que não podia ser quebrado. Por isso, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, o delegado desistiu e deixou-o em paz.

Mas eventualmente, após vários minutos e algumas poucas lágrimas, o transe passou. E quando isto aconteceu, tudo o que Percy conseguia sentir era um grande vazio no peito; a dor era forte demais para que ele sequer a sentisse, e juntamente com o vazio veio uma absurda sensação de calma. Como se, agora que perdera sua mãe, nada mais poderia ser o ruim o bastante para incomodá-lo.

- Percy? - a voz do delegado voltou a chamá-lo. Desta vez cautelosa e cheia de preocupação "Nós precisamos conversar, rapaz. Quero saber se você tem alguma ideia sobre quem poderia fazer algo desta gravidade contra sua mãe."

A risada histérica que deixou o garoto foi inteiramente involuntária e, ele tinha que admitir, um tanto quanto esquisita; um som baixo, desprovido de qualquer tipo de humor e carregado de sarcasmo. Qualquer pessoa poderia tomá-lo como louco naquele momento, mas que se danasse! Acabara de perder sua mãe, tinha todo o direito de pirar se quisesse.

Seus olhos verdes, inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, voltaram-se para o delegado, lançando-o um olhar frio.

- Eu sei exatamente quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas - ele disse - E ela vai pagar caro por isso.

* * *

O quarto de banho estava tomado pelo vapor que exalava da banheira de água quase fumegante, tornando difícil distinguir qualquer coisa dentro do ambiente. A menina, de pouco mais de quinze anos, esfregava os braços da Rainha com uma toalha macia, enquanto a mulher descansava despreocupadamente na banheira, aproveitando o conforto da água quente em sua pele.

- A Rainha é tão bela - a menina disse, timidamente, enquanto trabalhava.

Os olhos castanhos da Rainha se abriram ao ouvir o cumprimento e ela virou a cabeça o suficiente para encarar a menina em meio às nuvens de vapor; um sorriso satisfeito adornando-lhe os lábios bem feitos. A garota era uma coisinha mirrada, de rosto sardento e cabelos ruivos cacheados que definitivamente precisavam de uma boa lavada e escovada. A única coisa bela naquela menina eram seus olhos; de um azul tão claro que a própria Perséfone admitia serem extremamente fascinantes.

- A mais bela que esse reino já viu, na verdade - Perséfone a corrigiu, com estranha delicadeza - Não há pessoa mais bela do que eu.

O som da porta se abrindo interrompeu a conversa delas, seguido de perto pelo som de passos apressados entrando no lugar.

- Minha Rainha, o Comandante da Guarda deseja vê-la - a voz de outra de suas criadas se fez ouvir no aposento - Eu já disse que Vossa Majestade não pode atendê-lo, mas ele insiste que é algo de extrema importância.

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para fazer a Rainha sentar-se ereta na banheira; a cascata de cabelos negros caindo-lhe pelas costa e encharcando-se na água da banheira, sem que Perséfone sequer se importasse.

- Annie, o meu roupão - ela ordenou à garota ruiva, e virando-se para encarar a outra serva, completou - Avise ao Comandante que me espere em meus aposentos, já estou indo.

A mulher fez uma reverência exagerada, antes de praticamente sair correndo para fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Com a ajuda da menina, a Rainha vestiu o roupão macio, para cobrir-lhe a nudez, e rumou em direção a seu aposento privado, também sem se importar nem um pouco com a trilha molhada que deixava pelo chão de mármore e que, certamente, algum de seus serviçais seria obrigado a limpar mais tarde.

- Espero que tenha notícias boas - Perséfone foi logo dizendo, assim que abriu as portas do aposento - Ficarei extremamente desapontada se o comandante me fez largar um banho relaxante para receber notícias ruins.

Em pé no meio do local, o Comandante da Guarda tinha sua típica expressão carrancuda no rosto, mas assim que a Rainha apareceu, esta mudou drasticamente. A carranca séria deu lugar a uma expressão de confiança e satisfação e aquilo foi o suficiente para Perséfone. Aquela mudança em seu comandante acabou com quaisquer dúvidas que a Rainha ainda pudesse ter acerca da execução de suas ordens e deixou-a bastante feliz também.

- Temos um novo órfão no vilarejo, Majestade - o Comandante disse, em tom de ironia - Parece que a viúva do Caçador acabou caindo de pescoço numa espada, enquanto limpava a casa. Pobre mulher.

A Rainha gargalhou com vontade, incapaz de esconder a satisfação que aquela noticia lhe proporcionava.

- Que tragédia! - ela concordou, rindo.

Perséfone precisou de alguns momentos para recuperar a compostura.

- Foram discretos? - ela perguntou, enquanto caminhava até a mesinha próxima às enormes poltronas que tomavam conta de uma das partes do quarto. Ela pegou a jarra de vinho que descansava em cima da mesa e serviu duas taças; uma delas ela ofereceu ao Comandante, que aceitou-a sem-jeito.

A curiosidade a corroía; queria saber tudo sobre o ocorrido, queria saber todos os detalhes! Era uma pena que não poderia estar presente quando aquele moleque insuportável encontrasse a mãe morta; aquele seria um show que ela teria dado tudo para assistir ao vivo. Ela deixou o jarro de vinho na mesa e dirigiu-se até as poltronas.

- Sim Majestade - o Comandante garantiu, acompanhando os movimentos da Rainha com o olhar - Mandei dois soldados disfarçados de mercadores, nenhum dos vizinhos percebeu quem eles eram.

Perséfone sentou-se numa das poltronas reclináveis e apontou o local ao seu lado. O Comandante sentou-se, um tanto sem jeito, segurando o cálice de vinho em suas mãos.

- Vamos, conte-me mais - a Rainha incentivou-o, bebericando seu vinho displicentemente - Ela gritou?

O Comandante apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negando, para desapontamento da Rainha.

- É uma pena. Os gritos geralmente são a melhor parte de uma matança - ela suspirou, de modo teatral - Mas vamos, conte-me esta história direito, senhor Comandante. Quero saber de todos os detalhes - e sorrindo de maneira doentia, a Rainha completou - E não me poupe de nenhum detalhe sórdido.

* * *

O delegado acabou tomando bastante tempo de Percy e, no fim, ele teve que praticamente expulsar os homens de sua casa e gritar para que os fofoqueiros que espiavam sua casa o deixassem em paz.

Durante o funeral de sua mãe, Grover tentou conversar com ele, mas Percy dispensou-o assim que a cerimonia acabou. Não queria que um de seus amigos mais antigos se envolvesse naquela história. Sua mãe se envolvera e agora estava morta, Percy não precisava de mais uma morte em suas costas; o fardo que carregaria pelo resto da vida já era pesado o suficiente do jeito que estava.

Sozinho e sem mais nada que o prendesse ao vilarejo, Percy redirecionou todo o seu foco ao plano que traçara com Príncipe Nico. Sim, sua mãe estava morta por causa daquilo, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Com a Rainha ciente, ou pelo menos desconfiada, da traição de Percy, Príncipe Nico era sua última chance de vingança. A possibilidade de tornar a ver o Príncipe era a única coisa dando-lhe forças para continuar.

Por isso, quando o dia do encontro deles finalmente chegou, Percy deixou o vilarejo sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Por horas, Percy cavalgou em silêncio. Estava imerso em pensamentos e completamente distraído durante todo o percurso; tanto que por três vezes acabou se perdendo da trilha que levava até o local de encontro que ele e Príncipe Nico haviam escolhido e acabou perdendo vários minutos tentando encontrar a trilha outra vez. A manhã já ia alta quando finalmente alcançou o local de encontro mas, para seu completo desapontamento, não havia ninguém lá.

Talvez a dor no peito que ainda sentia pela recente perda de sua mãe o tivesse distraído, mas somente quando chegou ao local de encontro foi que Percy percebeu o quão nervoso realmente estava com a possibilidade de rever Príncipe Nico e o fato do Príncipe ainda não se encontrar ali só fez aumentar esse nervosismo.

Percy desmontou de seu cavalo e o amarrou à arvore mais próxima. Só lhe restava esperar a chegada do Príncipe, por isso Percy sentou-se na relva e pôs-se a examinar um dos mapas que trouxera consigo.

Mas para seu desespero, contudo, os minutos se tornaram horas e a tarde chegou sem que Príncipe Nico desse sinal de vida. Àquela altura, os nervos de Percy já estavam no limite e o rapaz não conseguia mais controlar a ansiedade. Ele deu água ao seu cavalo, poliu a espada com um pano velho e gastou um tempo desenhando figuras disformes no chão, mas nenhumas de suas técnicas de distração surtiu muito efeito. O mapa, que no começo estivera analisando, jazia esquecido no chão junto de seu cantil e o jovem caminhava de um lado a outro da clareira. Inúmeros cenários se formavam em sua mente para justificar o atraso do Príncipe e, graças ao atual estado de espírito de Percy, nenhum deles era muito bom.

Percy já considerava a ideia de procurar pelo Príncipe pela floresta, quando escutou o som de passos atrás de si. Ele virou-se de supetão, ansioso, mas em vez de encontrar a figura de Príncipe Nico, o olhar do jovem recaiu sobre uma garota loira, de cabelos cacheados e pele bronzeada. A menina estacou no lugar assim que o viu, ainda meio encoberta pelas sombras proporcionadas pelas árvores, e eles trocaram um olhar desconfiado por alguns segundos. Quem era aquela garota?

- Você é Percy? - a menina perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Ela caminhou em direção à clareira, até estar completamente descoberta das sombras da floresta, mas permaneceu a uma distância segura de onde Percy estava, ele percebeu. O rapaz permaneceu onde estava, mas sua mão encontrou instintivamente o punho de sua espada.

- Quem é você? - ele disse, ignorando completamente a pergunta da garota loira.

Ela não pareceu incomodada com sua falta de cortesia.

- Meu nome é Annabeth, vim em nome de Príncipe Nico - ela disse, num tom de voz neutro - Gostaria que você viesse comigo.

Estranho? Seria dizer pouco de toda aquela situação! Estivera esperando que o próprio Príncipe aparecesse, mas em seu lugar vinha uma garota que Percy jamais vira em sua vida; como saberia se aquele não era mais uma das armadilhas da Rainha?

Percy deu um passo para trás, quando Annabeth tentou se aproximar dele, e o rapaz brandiu a espada, apontando-a em direção a menina. Ela parou onde estava no mesmo instante.

- Onde está Príncipe Nico? - ele perguntou, sério.

Durante alguns segundos, Annabeth pareceu hesitar, o que não agradou nem um pouco a Percy.

- Príncipe Nico não pode vir, mas eu vim em seu lugar para levar você até ele.

- E por que ele não pode vir? - foi a pergunta que lhe escapou imediatamente dos lábios.

Não, aquilo não estava certo. Príncipe Nico jamais mandaria alguém realizar suas tarefas se estivesse em condições de fazê-lo, Percy sabia disso e era exatamente por este motivo que aquela situação não o agradava. O fato de jamais ter visto aquela garota em sua vida só piorava tudo. Ela definitivamente não se parecia com uma nobre; sua aparência era demasiada selvagem para isso, por isso Percy tinha quase certeza de que era meio impossível que o Príncipe a conhecesse há bastante tempo.

Annabeth levantou as mãos, demonstrando que não possuía qualquer intenção de atacá-lo e tomou alguns passos cautelosos à frente. Desta vez, Percy não recuou, mas também não abaixou a espada. A tensão entre eles era palpável.

- Aconteceu um imprevisto, que eu não tenho como lhe explicar agora - ela disse, assim que percebeu que Percy abria a boca para reclamar - Eu moro na floresta com outros seis companheiros. Encontramos Príncipe Nico em uma de nossas patrulhas e o abrigamos. Ele está conosco desde então, mas o imprevisto o impossibilitou de comparecer hoje. Por sorte, ele nos contou sobre você e pude vir aqui para buscá-lo. Tudo o que eu quero é leva-lo até o Príncipe, foi essa a ordem que eu recebi de nossa líder, Reyna, e é só isso que eu quero fazer.

O pequeno discurso de Annabeth era convincente, isso Percy tinha que admitir, mas a cautela o impedia de confiar naquela garota estranha.

- Como vou saber se posso confiar em você? - ele disse, sem rodeios.

- Você não tem como saber, essa é a questão - ela rebateu, de modo sagaz - Até onde você sabe, eu posso ser apenas uma ajudante da Rainha, que estaria te levando para mais uma emboscada. Mas eu também posso estar falando a verdade e você perderia sua única chance de encontrar o Príncipe. A decisão de confiar ou não em mim é sua, faça o que bem entender com ela.

Percy odiava aquele tipo de jogo psicológico; seu cérebro doía só por tentar encontrar o significado por trás de todas aquelas insinuações. Ele grunhiu, com raiva de toda aquela situação frustrante. Por que aquele tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer com ele?

O movimento repentino que Annabeth fez chamou a atenção de Percy e ele aproximou a espada da garota, numa ameaça silenciosa. Annabeth não pareceu assustada pelo ato do rapaz.

- Não precisa ficar exaltado, só vou te dar uma coisa - ela disse, alcançando uma bolsinha que pendia-lhe do cinto e pegando alguma coisa lá dentro - Aqui.

E num movimento rápido, ela atirou um pequeno objeto em direção a Percy, que agarrou-o no ar. E quando abriu a mão para ver do que se tratava, Percy se viu segurando o anel em formato de caveira que Príncipe Nico ganhara de presente de sua irmã e que usava desde que esta morrera, sem nunca tirar. Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram ao ver o objeto; Príncipe Nico _jamais_ tirava seu anel.

- É como eu disse, posso estar mentindo, como posso estar falando a verdade - Annabeth disse - Mas acho que isto prova que pelo menos estive com Príncipe Nico por algum tempo.

- Você pode ter roubado isso dele - Percy disse, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do anel em suas mãos - Você pode te-lo matado e arrancado isto dele, e agora quer que eu lhe siga para que possa me matar também.

Um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios da loira e ela não teve outra opção a não ser assentir.

- Verdade, mas vou lhe dar uma prova de confiança - ela concordou, e pôs-se a tirar do cinto e dos bolsos de couro de suas vestes inúmeras facas, as quais ela jogou aos pés de Percy - Pode ficar com minhas armas e, se achar melhor, pode atar minhas mãos para que eu não fuja. Vou te levar até nosso esconderijo e até o Príncipe, não preciso de armas para isso.

Seu cérebro ainda gritava, dizendo que aquela era uma péssima ideia, que não podia confiar em uma completa desconhecida daquele jeito. Mas Deus sabia que sua vontade de ver Príncipe Nico outra vez era a única coisa que o permitia continuar; era a única coisa que o mantinha lúcido e não o deixava afundar em depressão, após o assassinato de sua mãe. Foi por isso que, apesar da possibilidade de aquilo tudo não passar de uma armadilha e ele estar caminhando para uma morte certa, Percy decidiu seguir seu coração e simplesmente disse:

- Não será preciso amarras, mas as facas ficam comigo. Agora mostre o caminho.

O fato de Annabeth ter cumprido com sua palavra e o levado até a cabana onde ela morava com seus companheiros surpreendeu a Percy, mas o fato de que os outros seis companheiros da garota o estavam esperando em frente à cabana o surpreendeu mais ainda; um punhado a mais de surpresa foi adicionado pelo fato de que nenhum deles estava armado, eles apenas o esperavam. Assim que ele e Annabeth estavam se aproximando do pequeno grupo, uma das garotas tomou a frente e o cumprimentou - e Percy logo soube que aquela era a líder de quem Annabeth falara.

Percy não esperou por apresentações, contudo. A primeira frase que deixou seus lábios, assim que estava próximo o suficiente da menina para ser ouvido foi:

- Onde está o Príncipe?

Os adolescentes próximos à líder começaram a murmurar entre si e, naquele momento, Percy teve certeza de que algo estava _**muito**_ errado. Mas a líder em si, não pareceu abalada.

- Por favor, venha comigo - ela pediu.

E em segundos, Percy seguia-a em direção a cabana.

* * *

Quando Príncipe Nico não apareceu no local de encontro e Annabeth disse-lhe que um imprevisto acontecera, Percy imaginou diversos cenários, mas nada o preparou para o que de fato encontrou no interior da cabana.

Ele seguiu Reyna até o segundo andar da construção - sendo seguido de longe pelos outros companheiros da garota -, onde logo viu-se encarando uma porta de madeira tosca, indicada pela líder.

- Espera - Reyna disse, agarrando o braço de Percy com força, antes que ele pudesse entrar.

Ele olhou de relance para a garota; ainda estava dividido sobre confiar ou não naquela gente.

- Antes que você entre, quero que saiba que encontramos o Príncipe assim quando voltamos para casa - ela disse, de modo um tanto quanto misterioso.

Percy não entendeu bulhufas sobre o que aquela garota estava falando, mas também não gostou nem um pouco daquela declaração. E uma vez que Reyna não fez menção de dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele levou uma das mãos trêmulas à maçaneta e abriu a porta, que dava em um pequeno quarto, Percy veio a descobrir.

Mas Percy não deu muita atenção para a falta de organização do lugar, ou para sua falta de espaço; no segundo em que se viu dentro do aposento, o olhar de Percy recaiu sobre a figura aparentemente adormecida de Príncipe Nico em uma das camas e um nó imediatamente se formou na garganta do rapaz.

A pele do Príncipe, que já era naturalmente pálida, estava diversas vezes mais branca e ele estava tão imóvel, que Percy não saberia dizer se o subir e descer extremamente fraco do peito do Príncipe era real, ou se estava apenas imaginando aquilo. E ver Príncipe Nico ali deitado, imóvel, parecendo estar... estar... Aquilo foi demais! Foi demais para seus nervos, para seu coração dolorido e ainda machucado, para sua própria sanidade.

Num movimento rápido e completamente impensado, Percy agarrou Reyna pelo pescoço, encurralando-a na parede. Aquele tipo de reação não era de seu feitio; Percy não era uma pessoa violenta por natureza, mas a quantidade de merda que vinha enfrentando na última semana? Era o suficiente para deixar seus nervos à beira de um ataque!

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?

Seu coração estava disparado, seus olhos ligeiramente embaçados e uma onda da mais pura fúria tomava conta de seu corpo; a respiração do garoto saía em arfadas e ele tinha que usar quase todo o seu autocontrole para permanecer minimamente consciente do que estava fazendo.

Para sua surpresa, contudo, Reyna não deixou transparecer qualquer tipo de surpresa com aquela sua atitude. Percy agarrava-lhe o pescoço com demasiada brutalidade, mas a garota continuava com aquele aspecto de calma fria que era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

- Me solte - a voz fria de Reyna ecoou pelo quarto, um tanto abafada, uma vez que Percy a segurava firmemente.

E quando o rapaz não a soltou, Reyna apenas agarrou os pulsos dele e torceu-os com surpreendente força, fazendo uma onda de dor percorrer a extensão de ambos os braços de Percy e forçando o garoto a largar a fora da lei imediatamente, antes que a garota lhe quebrasse os ossos.

- Maldita! - o garoto praguejou e já precipitava-se para atacar outra vez a garota às cegas, quando Reyna retirou uma pequena faca da bota e a pressionou contra o pescoço dele.

Percy estacou no lugar; a respiração arquejante e seu cérebro confuso pelo pesar gritando para que ele atacasse aquela garota, mas seu instinto de autopreservação no fim falou mais alto e ele permaneceu onde estava.

- Vai me escutar? - ela disse séria.

Os olhos de Percy se encheram de lágrimas e, foi com muito esforço que ele conseguiu conter um soluço antes que este lhe escapasse da garganta.

- Vocês mataram o Príncipe! - ele acusou histericamente, com a voz trêmula.

Uma ardência horrível se espalhou pelo lado direito do rosto de Percy, quando Reyna acertou-lhe um forte tapa na bochecha. Os olhos verdes do garoto se arregalaram em choque e ele cambaleou, diante da força do golpe.

- Você me bateu! - ele disse indignado.

- Porque você está agindo como um idiota e fazendo acusações ridículas - ela disse, agarrando Percy pela frente da camisa e sacudindo-o violentamente - Recomponha-se e haja dignamente, garoto. Pare de dar chiliques antes de saber o que aconteceu, ou não vou pensar duas vezes antes de deixar Jason e Frank acabarem com você.

Era estranho ser ameaçado por uma garota vários centímetros mais baixa que ele, mas depois daquela chamada desconcertante, Percy tentou controlar os nervos.

- Vou perguntar de novo - Reyna falou, ainda segurando a frente das vestes de Percy - Vai me escutar?

Podia confiar inteiramente naquela garota e no restante de seu bando? Não, não podia. Mas até aquele momento eles de fato tinham cumprido com a palavra deles e Reyna só o atacara há alguns segundos, porque ele a atacara primeiro. Sua situação, no momento, também não era das mais vantajosas para barganhas, por isso, engolindo o orgulho que ainda lhe restava, Percy simplesmente assentiu e, então, Reyna finalmente o soltou.

Não demorou a contar o que sabia. Ela fez um relato rápido sobre como Annabeth encontrou Príncipe Nico e como eles o haviam ajudado durante aquela semana. Ela também contou que Príncipe Nico confidenciara-lhe sobre o que a Rainha fizera e o plano de fuga que eles haviam tramado. Também lhe explicou sobre o acidente que Príncipe Nico sofrera no dia anterior, e como eles haviam encontrado a garoto já desacordado, em meio a uma bagunça de vidro e geleia no chão da cozinha.

No geral, Percy teve que admitir que a história fazia sentido e o fato de que até agora nenhum dos sete moradores da cabana tentara lhe apunhalar pelas costas só o incentivava ainda mais a acreditar no que Reyna lhe falava.

Quando a garota terminou seu relato, o olhar do rapaz recaiu mais uma vez sobre a figura imóvel do Príncipe, que descansava na cama.

- Ele está...? - Percy tentou perguntar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Reyna estava parada ao seu lado, observando de perto as reações do garoto com demasiada curiosidade.

- Morto? - ela disse, completando a frase de Percy. Aquela única palavra fez o rapaz estremecer dos pés a cabeça - Não, ele não está morto. Quando o encontramos, achamos que ele estivesse, mas depois percebemos que ele está respirando. Muito fracamente, se não prestarmos atenção não dá nem para perceber, mas ele está vivo sim.

Percy não respondeu; em parte porque não sabia o que dizer, mas em parte pois o nó em sua garganta tornava a tarefa extremamente difícil. Ele só conseguia olhar para o Príncipe à sua frente, enquanto tentava lidar com o turbilhão de emoções sufocantes em seu peito.

- De certo modo, me sinto culpada por isso - Reyna falou, diante do silêncio do garoto - Eu não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho. Não depois do acidente que ele sofreu. Talvez se houvesse alguém aqui com ele, Príncipe Nico não estaria deste jeito agora.

Outra vez, Percy permaneceu calado. Reyna suspirou.

- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser - ela disse - Estaremos lá embaixo se você quiser conversar, ou precisar de alguma coisa.

Desta vez Percy assentiu, desviando o olhar da figura do Príncipe tempo o suficiente para ver quando Reyna se retirou do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

- Há quanto tempo ele já está lá em cima? - a voz preocupada de Hazel se fez ouvir no aposento.

Já fazia bastante tempo desde que Reyna deixara Percy à sós no quarto com o Príncipe. A noite já ia alta do lado de fora e os rapazes já tinham saído para patrulhar o perímetro. Naquela hora, apenas Hazel, Annabeth, Piper e Reyna permaneciam na cabana, reunidas em volta da lareira.

- Umas três horas, acho - Reyna respondeu pensativamente, fitando o fogo com interesse.

- Talvez fosse melhor darmos uma olhada nele - Piper sugeriu e dava para ver que ela também estava preocupada.

Mas Reyna apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Deixa o garoto sozinho, ele precisa desse tempo - ela disse, sem jamais desviar o olhar da lareira - Vocês não viram o jeito que ele ficou quando viu o Príncipe lá deitado, foi muito estranho. Parecia que alguma coisa dentro daquele garoto estava se quebrando, eu nunca vi algo parecido.

- Mas e se ele não descer? Reyna, ele deve estar faminto a esta altura.

A líder lançou um olhar compreensivo às amigas, mas tornou a sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu duvido que ele queira comer alguma coisa agora, mesmo que esteja faminto - disse, pondo um ponto final na discussão - Vamos deixa-lo quieto. Se até amanhã ele não descer, vamos até lá busca-lo.

* * *

Assim que Reyna deixou-o sozinho, Percy tornou a encarar o Príncipe adormecido; seus olhos verdes incapazes de desviar sua atenção, por mais que a conversa no andar de baixo fosse facilmente identificável e demasiadamente alta. E por vários minutos, ele ficou em pé ali, parado e sem saber o que fazer.

Quando deixara o vilarejo para trás, a ideia de reencontrar Príncipe Nico fora seu único conforto e a única coisa que lhe deu forças o suficiente para continuar, para fazer o que devia ser feito. Mas o que ele tinha agora? _O que ele tinha agora?_ Uma mãe morta e um Príncipe em sono eterno, praticamente morto também, e que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo a sair da merda em que se encontrava naquele momento.

Estava sozinho. Ali, naquele quarto, na cabana de um bando de adolescentes que ele jamais vira na vida, Percy compreendeu que estava sozinho. Ele não tinha mais ninguém com quem contar, não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer e ninguém para lhe confortar naquele momento - o momento em que ele mais precisava de conforto porque acabara de perder as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

E ali, naquele lugar estranho, Percy finalmente chorou. Chorou por sua mãe morta e pela merda na qual sua vida se tornara. Chorou pelo Príncipe e por não poder fazer nada para acordá-lo. Chorou por si mesmo e pela perda de sua única chance de vingança. Todos os sentimentos horríveis que vinham se acumulando desde que aquela piranha da Rainha o ameaçara finalmente se libertavam e, mesmo que Percy tentasse, era incapaz de conter a torrente de lágrimas que fluía de seus olhos. Seu peito doía demais e ele sentia-se cansado demais para ter forças o suficiente para controlar seu próprio corpo.

Naquele instante, a única coisa que fazia sentido para ele era a necessidade de extravasar todos aqueles sentimentos ruins que vinha guardando em seu peito. Por isso, tropeçando até onde Príncipe Nico jazia imóvel, em seu sono encantado, Percy largou-se na beirada da cama, segurando uma das mãos frias do príncipe entre as suas, e chorou até não conseguir mais.

Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas para fazê-lo e até sentir-se tão cansado, que o rapaz caiu no sono sem nem perceber.

* * *

- Bem, tenho que admitir que a cena foi tocante - Perséfone comentou, observando a cena refletida em seu espelho. Nela, um Percy à beira do desespero pranteava o corpo praticamente morto do Príncipe.

A cena se desvaneceu, quando o rosto composto de sombras do espelho retornou.

- A Rainha mais uma vez demonstra o quão sagaz é - o rosto a cumprimentou - Dentre todos os seus planos, acabar com as esperanças do garoto deste modo foi, de longe, o mais inteligente.

- Sim, eu sei - ela disse, sem a menor modéstia - Consigo ser bem inventiva quando quero e desta vez eu realmente me superei. Esse garoto não tem mais nenhum motivo para tentar bater de frente comigo e duvido que ele seja burro o suficiente para retornar ao vilarejo. Ele não tem mais nada, está acabado. E agora que não preciso mais me preocupar com pequenos usurpadores, finalmente poderei comandar este Reino do _meu_ jeito. Está na hora do povo conhecer a verdadeira face da Rainha.

- Vida longa à Rainha - o espelho disse.

- Vida longa à _**Rainha Má**_ - Perséfone corrigiu, e um sorriso insano estava presente em seus lábios.

* * *

A aurora do dia seguinte encontrou Percy ainda adormecido; a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama, enquanto suas mãos ainda seguravam a do Príncipe. Foi daquele jeito que Annabeth encontrou-o também e a menina sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao ver aquela cena. Reyna tinha razão, Annabeth era capaz de perceber naquele momento, observando aquele garoto dormir agarrado ao corpo de Príncipe Nico e com o rosto ainda inchado pelo choro da madrugada, que alguma coisa dentro do rapaz fora de fato danificado.

Aquele, contudo, não era o momento mais apropriado para ser sentimental, por isso, deixando seus sentimentos um pouco de lado, Annabeth precipitou-se em direção à forma adormecida do garoto e acordou-o o mais delicadamente que podia.

Ele parecia tão perdido, tão sem rumo. Nos primeiros minutos, dava para ver que Percy não fazia ideia de onde estava e foi doloroso assistir quando ele finalmente se situou; os olhos verdes gradativamente perdendo o brilho, à medida que ele encarava o corpo do Príncipe uma vez mais.

Quando Annabeth pediu que ele a seguisse até a cozinha, Percy ficou bastante tenso, mas obviamente a fome falou mais alto que o luto, no fim. Por pior que o garoto estivesse se sentindo, seu corpo ainda tinha necessidades básicas e, após alguns minutos de persuasão, Percy finalmente seguiu a menina até a cozinha.

Para o alívio de Percy, o lugar estava vazio. Talvez, os outros moradores da cabana estivessem tentando ser gentis com ele e lhe dando espaço para superar o luto, ou talvez fosse apenas falta de interesse deles mesmo, talvez eles não se importassem muito com o que aconteceria com Percy ou o Príncipe e só estivessem esperando até que o rapaz fosse embora. Mas independente de qual fosse o real motivo, Percy estava grato por eles estarem ausentes; a última coisa que queria no momento era ter que responder perguntas de um bando de pessoas.

Annabeth serviu-lhe comida e apenas quando o prato estava em sua frente, foi que Percy percebeu o quão faminto realmente estava. O rapaz comeu sem cerimônias, quase engasgando durante o processo, de tão rápido que colocava a comida na boca.

- Se quiser mais, é só falar - Annabeth disse, quando Percy já estava quase terminando.

O rapaz encarou a garota loira, que sentava de frente para ele, e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Eles se encararam em silêncio durante alguns momentos, ambos sem saber direito o que dizer, até que Annabeth tentou quebrar o gelo, enquanto Percy terminava sua refeição.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer? - ela perguntou - A partir de agora, quero dizer. Príncipe Nico disse que vocês planejavam ir para outro Reino.

A mera menção ao nome do Príncipe foi o suficiente para fazer os olhos do rapaz arderem outra vez, mas Percy controlou-se. Ele precisava se controlar, não podia ficar perdendo a compostura daquela maneira. Percy abaixou o garfo, respirando fundo.

- Ainda não sei, preciso pensar.

E era verdade, ele realmente precisava pensar. Estivera tão imerso em sua dor que nem sequer parara para pensar no que faria de sua vida de agora em diante.

- Reyna disse que você pode ficar conosco por um tempo, se quiser - Annabeth sugeriu, diante do silêncio dele - Durante o tempo em que passou com a gente, Príncipe Nico falou bastante de você e deu para ver que vocês eram próximos. Você será bem-vindo se quiser ficar um tempo com a gente.

E por que não? Percy pensava consigo mesmo. Não era como se ele tivesse mais algum lugar para ir naquele momento. Além do mais, precisaria de algum tempo até conseguir colocar os pensamentos em ordem o suficiente para tomar uma decisão.

- Obrigado - ele disse, oferecendo um sorriso um tanto triste.

Annabeth sorriu de volta. Um sorriso triste era melhor do que sorriso algum.

* * *

Durante três dias, Percy permaneceu na companhia dos adolescentes fora da lei. Eles deram espaço para que o rapaz se sentisse a vontade, quase não fizeram perguntas e compartilharam a comida que tinham com ele sem reclamar. E Percy logo compreendeu porque aquele bando de desconhecidos conseguira conquistar a confiança de Príncipe Nico com demasiada rapidez. Sim, eles eram mesmo um bando de foras da lei, não tinham muita disciplina, por mais que Reyna se esforçasse para manter alguma ordem, eram extremamente barulhentos e, principalmente o garoto chamado Leo às vezes era bastante irritante com todas aquelas piadas sem graça. Mas apesar de tudo aquilo, eles eram _pessoas boas_.

Podia ser até irônico falar algo daquele tipo de pessoas que ganhavam a vida roubando, mas em pouco tempo Percy compreendeu a política de roubo deles. Eles jamais roubavam de pessoas pobres, os alvos dos furtos eram sempre pessoas da nobreza que tinham mais dinheiro do que jamais poderiam usar. Além disso, fora os roubos, eles eram pessoas normais. Eram apenas um bando de órfãos que estava tentando sobreviver no meio da floresta por conta própria.

Ainda assim, eles tiveram consideração o suficiente, mesmo nem conhecendo-o direito, de tentar ajuda-lo com um problema que não os dizia respeito.

O que deveria fazer de agora em diante? Durante aqueles três dias, foi somente nisso que Percy pensou.

Não poderia voltar para o vilarejo onde passara toda sua vida, aquilo seria loucura! A Rainha já matara sua mãe e deixara bem claro que não pensaria duas vezes antes de eliminar qualquer pessoa que se pusesse em seu caminho, por isso, Percy jamais poderia colocar em risco as pessoas com as quais crescera e conhecera uma vida inteira.

Se vingar seria outra ideia idiota. O que ele seria capaz de fazer sozinho? Praticamente nada! Já tentara atacar a Rainha por conta própria quando esteve a sós com a mulher e sua tentativa se mostrou inútil diante da magia dela.

Sendo assim, ele escolheu a única opção que lhe parecia viável no momento; Percy deixaria o Reino e iria atrás dos magos e bruxas dos Reinos vizinhos. Ele tentaria encontrar um jeito de tirar o Príncipe de seu sono e não descansaria até conseguir completar aquela tarefa.

Porque depois de muito pensar, Percy percebeu que aquele era o único desejo que realmente nutria. Não tinha mais família, não tinha mais um lar para o qual voltar e não podia simplesmente desistir de sua vida. Por sua mãe, precisava seguir em frente e encontrar uma razão para fazê-lo. E, naquele momento, ele soube que encontrar uma maneira de salvar Príncipe Nico era o que ele queria. Se o Príncipe não estava morto, se ele estava apenas dormindo, isso significava que podia ser salvo e Percy faria qualquer coisa para despertá-lo; de certo modo, o Príncipe era tudo o que Percy tinha naquele momento.

Mas apesar de aquela ser sua única opção, estava longe de ser uma opção fácil. A ideia de abandonar Príncipe Nico, mesmo que fosse temporariamente, lhe apertava o coração e o matava por dentro. Já tivera que abandonar sua própria mãe, uma escolha pela qual carregaria um fardo de culpa eternamente, não queria ter que deixar o Príncipe para trás também. Aquela, contudo, foi uma escolha inevitável e, depois de três dias pensando muito sobre o assunto, Percy reuniu coragem o suficiente para fazê-la.

Reyna tentou argumentar com ele, quando Percy contou-lhe sobre sua decisão; tentou dizer que seria loucura sair sozinho por aí em busca de bruxas, que magia era algo perigoso e que ele não podia se arriscar daquele jeito, mas sua tentativa não surtiu efeito. Percy tomara sua decisão e seguiria com ela, por mais dolorosa, ou perigosa, que fosse.

E sem ter o que fazer, Reyna aceitou a decisão dele e prometeu cuidar do Príncipe durante o período em que Percy estivesse fora. E com a ajuda dos fora da lei, Percy reuniu mantimentos suficientes para começar sua jornada.

Ele se despediu de cada um dos sete adolescentes e, ainda que tivesse passado tão pouco tempo com eles, tinha que admitir que sentiria saudade deles. Gostaria de ter tido tempo o suficiente para conhece-los direito e, caso fosse bem sucedido em sua jornada, teria grande prazer em passar mais um tempo com aquelas pessoas que, mesmo sem nem conhece-lo, o haviam acolhido.

- Você deveria se despedir do Príncipe - Reyna falou baixinho para ele, quando percebeu que Percy já se preparava para ir embora - Você não sabe quando voltará a vê-lo.

Por alguns instantes, Percy esteve tentado a descartar aquela ideia; uma despedida, mesmo que príncipe Nico estivesse adormecido, seria dolorosa demais. Mas é claro que ele acabou concordando com a sugestão de Reyna.

Ele subiu os degraus até o segundo andar da cabana em passos cautelosos. Seu coração batia descompassado e Percy precisou de alguns segundos para reunir a coragem para entrar no quarto.

E lá estava Príncipe Nico. A pele pálida praticamente reluzindo em meio aos raios de sol que entravam pela janela e iluminavam o ambiente. Percy aproximou-se da cama em que ele repousava e sentou-se na beirada, permitindo-se observar, pela última vez, as feições belas e inesquecíveis do Príncipe. Ele parecia tão sereno em seu sono; tão calmo e livre de todas as preocupações que sempre o assolaram quando estava acordado. Vê-lo tão em paz, fazia Percy se perguntar se seria mesmo uma boa ideia acorda-lo, se não seria melhor deixa-lo dormir. Mas aquela ideia logo foi descartada; Príncipe Nico não era alguém que fugia de suas responsabilidades e, por mais que deixa-lo dormir fosse a opção mais fácil, Percy sabia que o Príncipe não concordaria com aquilo.

- Vou encontrar uma maneira de te acordar - ele murmurou, afagando delicadamente o rosto pálido do príncipe - Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Vou encontrar uma maneira de te tirar dessa e nós vamos acabar com aquela mulher.

E com o resto de coragem que lhe sobrava e a certeza de que não tornaria a encontrar o Príncipe durante muito tempo, Percy fez algo que sempre tivera vontade de fazer, mas que nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para tanto quando Príncipe Nico estava desperto. Inclinando-se num movimento rápido, Percy depositou um beijo casto nos lábios frios do Príncipe; uma despedida silenciosa e também uma promessa de que faria tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance para cumprir com sua palavra.

O que aconteceu em seguida, contudo, foi tudo menos premeditado. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, uma onda de energia percorreu o corpo de Percy, como um choque, e o garoto recuou em reflexo. E para seu mais completo choque, os olhos de Príncipe Nico abriram-se de repente e ele arquejou em busca de oxigênio, agarrando a camisa de Percy com força.

* * *

Durante quanto tempo vivera naquele inferno cheio de pesadelos em que Perséfone lhe aprisionara? Sinceramente, Príncipe Nico não tinha como saber. O tempo no limbo em que permanecera definitivamente não passava do mesmo modo que no mundo real. E apesar de inúmeras vezes o garoto não ter sido capaz de distinguir se o que acontecia era real, ou apenas mais um dos pesadelos de Perséfone, quando Príncipe Nico abriu os olhos e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Percy - os olhos extremamente arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta em choque -, ele soube que de alguma forma a maldição fora quebrada e ele estava de volta ao mundo real.

Porque reencontrar Percy, proporcionava ao Príncipe o sentimento que Perséfone fez questão de lhe privar ao prendê-lo no limbo; Reencontrar Percy proporcionava-lhe uma felicidade que era rara em sua vida. Sim, sentia-se confuso, não sabia o que tinha acontecido e que o fizera acordar, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, sua cabeça doía e seu corpo ainda estava parcialmente dormente, mas a presença de Percy ali o deixava aliviado e feliz e aquilo era o suficiente para dar-lhe a certeza de realidade de que tanto precisava no momento.

- Percy? - ele conseguiu falar, com a voz um tanto rouca pela falta de uso e ainda incerta.

A única resposta que recebeu do garoto à sua frente, foi um abraço apertado; um abraço tão apertado que Príncipe Nico teria até reclamado, se não estivesse tão necessitado daquele contato. Ele abraçou Percy de volta, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e aproveitando o conforto que o calor do corpo do garoto lhe proporcionava, enquanto sentia a sensibilidade retornando para seu próprio corpo.

- Eu achei que tinha te perdido para sempre - Percy murmurou baixinho.

- Eu achei que eu estivesse perdido para sempre também - ele respondeu.

E durante um bom tempo, os dois permaneceram ali, abraçados e sem dizer uma única palavra. Mas obviamente, uma hora eles teriam que sair da bolha de conforto na qual se encontravam e, quando o fizeram e se encararam de verdade pela primeira vez, a curiosidade que Príncipe Nico sentia foi mais forte do que ele era capaz de controlar.

- O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava desacordado? - ele perguntou; seus olhos escuros buscando respostas em cada expressão do rosto do amigo - Como eu estou acordado? Perséfone tentou fazer algo contra você?

As emoções que transpareceram no rosto de Percy eram demasiado confusas para Príncipe Nico conseguir decifra-las por completo. Havia raiva, dor e várias outras emoções, todas fortes demais para o rapaz poder descreve-las com precisão. Percy apenas sacudiu a cabeça, repousando a mão no braço do Príncipe.

- Antes de contar tudo, vamos cuidar de você - Percy falou - Você passou quase uma semana inteira adormecido, precisamos ter certeza de que você está bem. Aí sim, podemos conversar sobre o que você perdeu neste tempo.

Havia algo extremamente triste no modo em que Percy disse aquelas palavras, e Príncipe Nico não pode deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido para deixar alguém sempre tão alegre e cheio de vida como Percy, naquele estado sombrio que lhe era tão pouco característico.

* * *

Príncipe Nico não demorou a descobrir o que acontecera; assim que Reyna conseguiu conter os ânimos de todos os seus companheiros, que estavam tão animados com a despertar de Príncipe Nico que não conseguiam calar a boca, Percy relatou o que acontecera com ele na última semana.

E se antes o garoto já odiava sua madrasta, quando soube o que ela fizera com a mãe de Percy - e principalmente, quando viu, estampado no rosto do garoto o sofrimento que aquela perda o proporcionava - Nico jurou a si mesmo que acabaria com aquela mulher. Não sabia como, não sabia quando, mas acabaria com aquela mulher.

* * *

Quando a madrugada chegou e os habitantes da cabana já estava dormindo pacificamente, Príncipe Nico levantou-se silenciosamente de seu colchão de palha e escapuliu da cabana. Depois de quase uma semana inteira preso por uma maldição do sono, a última coisa que o garoto desejava fazer era dormir.

Tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém, o Príncipe abriu a porta da cabana e caminhou até o gramado da clareira, onde sentou-se no chão. A brisa gelada da noite era extremamente reconfortante e permitia-lhe colocar os pensamentos em ordem; de certo modo, o frio o tranquilizava.

Tudo ainda estava muito confuso para ele. A loucura de Perséfone, os ataques dela por motivos que ele nem tinha certeza de quais eram, a culpa que ele sentia pela morte da mãe de Percy. Porque é claro que ele tinha plena consciência de que a morte de Sally era sua culpa. Se Percy não o tivesse ajudado, Perséfone não teria motivos para fazer qualquer mal a Sally, aquilo era um fato e, mesmo que Percy insistisse em não culpá-lo, Príncipe Nico sabia muito bem de quem era a verdadeira culpa.

Durante vários minutos, o Príncipe permaneceu ali em silêncio, apenas observando as estrelas brilhando fracamente no céu quase encoberto; Ali tudo era mais claro, mais calmo e o Príncipe podia pensar sem ter que se preocupar em ter que responder as perguntas de todo mundo.

- Você vai acabar congelando se ficar aqui fora só com essa camisa - a voz de Percy se fez ouvir, vários minutos depois, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

O Príncipe não se virou para encara-lo, apenas continuou ali sentado no gramado; logo, Percy sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Gosto do frio - ele disse, pensativamente.

- Mesmo assim. Sem sono?

O Príncipe encarou-o finalmente; um sorrisinho irônico abrindo-se em seus lábios.

- Depois de passar uma semana dormindo? Acho que gastei todo o meu estoque de sono acumulado.

Não havia veneno em sua voz; Príncipe Nico não estava atacando o rapaz e Percy sabia disso, pois uma risada demasiada alta para o horário escapou-lhe da garganta antes que ele pudesse se conter.

- Justo.

O silêncio se formou outra vez, enquanto os dois garotos tentavam encontrar algo no que falar. Aquela situação era tão estranha! Passara dias e mais dias sobrevivendo com o único objetivo de conseguir reencontrar aquele garoto, mas agora que eles estavam juntos outra vez, não tinha a menor ideia de como se comportar. E Percy também parecia tão sem jeito quanto ele, o que não tornava aquela situação melhor.

- E você, sem sono? - o Príncipe perguntou.

- Eu queria falar com você, sem ter todo mundo por perto.

Aquela declaração chamou a atenção de Príncipe Nico; suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, a testa se franzindo ligeiramente.

- Não fui honesto com você - Percy falou, encarando o chão - Lá dentro, quando estava falando sobre como te despertei, não falei a verdade.

O jeito como ele falava baixinho, cheio de vergonha era tão diferente do ser humano confiante e cheio de atitude que Percy sempre fora, que Príncipe Nico tinha grande dificuldade de acreditar que aquele ali ao seu lado era de fato o garoto por quem ele desenvolveu tantos sentimentos conflitantes.

- Do que exatamente você está falando?

E quando os olhos de Percy encontraram os seus, Príncipe Nico conseguia ver o nervosismo refletido naquelas orbes verdes tão fascinantes.

- Eu não tentei te acordar usando meu sangue em algum ritual maluco, que no final deu certo. Eu nem conheço ritual nenhum! - Percy disse; sua voz um tanto histérica - Eu só... Eu só b-beijei você.

- QUE?

Príncipe Nico podia sentir suas bochechas arderem, enquanto Percy estava visivelmente lutando para fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca. O coração do Príncipe, de repente, estava batendo acelerado; estava escutando direito, ou aquilo tudo era apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente perturbada.

- Eu beijei você - Percy disse outra vez, agora mais confiante - Eu beijei você e de algum jeito isso te acordou.

Sua boca estava seca, seu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito e o cérebro estava quase entrando em colapso. Príncipe Nico sentia tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo e tentava digerir o que Percy acabara de lhe dizer. Se o que ele dizia era verdade, se ele realmente acordara depois de receber um beijo de Percy, isso só podia significar uma coisa. Mas aquela ideia era absurda, não era?

- Só beijos de amor verdadeiro são capazes de quebrar maldições, Percy - ele disse, engolindo em seco - O que torna essa história toda ridícula porque você teria que me amar para ele funcionar.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Príncipe Nico desejou não tê-las dito. O semblante de Percy era tão frustrado, tão magoado que era de partir o coração.

- O problema dessa teoria não é eu te amar - ele rebateu - O grande problema é que _você _precisaria me amar de volta e isso sim é uma ideia ridícula. Por que você me amaria, não é verdade? Eu sou apenas um plebeu, um homem, que desenvolveu sentimentos que não deveria ter desenvolvido pelo Príncipe. Alguém completamente fora de meu alcance.

- Vo-você gosta de mim?

Porque ele não poderia ter escutado certo. Percy não podia ter acabado de dizer que tinha sentimentos por ele. O olhar que Percy lhe lançava era parcialmente impaciente, parcialmente magoado.

- Por que raios eu te beijaria, se não gostasse de você? - ele disse, e dava para ver o quanto era difícil para Percy dizer aquelas palavras - Durante muito tempo eu venho lutando contra esses sentimentos, achando que se eu ignorá-los, eles quem sabe vão simplesmente desaparecer, mas eu finalmente percebi que isso é uma perda de tempo. Eles não vão desaparecer, a menos que eu finalmente os admita e, dane-se, é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu gosto de você, Príncipe Nico. Merda, talvez eu até te ame e quando eu estava indo embora, quando eu estava a ponto de te deixar para trás para buscar uma maneira de te acordar, eu percebi que não me perdoaria se desperdiçasse minha última chance de demonstrar como me sentia, de extravasar tudo o que vem se acumulando dentro de mim há tanto tempo.

Percy calou-se por alguns momentos, recuperando o folego, após seu pequeno discurso. Na pressa, ele falara praticamente sem pausar e graças a isso ele estava ligeiramente ofegante.

- Você estava dormindo e isso pode parecer incrivelmente doentio - ele continuou, alguns segundos depois - Mas quando nós nos separamos na floresta quando armamos aquele plano idiota eu senti a mesma urgência e ignorei e me arrependi profundamente por ter feito isso. Eu não queria sentir o mesmo arrependimento outra vez.

Por deus, o silêncio do Príncipe era de matar, mas Percy suportou-o valentemente. Podia sentir o suor lhe escorrendo pela testa, apesar do vento frio que soprava, e teve que fechar as mãos para evitar que estas tremessem. Quando Príncipe Nico o encarou, contudo, o semblante dele era de uma calma tão grande, que Percy sentiu seu próprio corpo relaxar aos poucos.

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas você só se esqueceu de uma coisa nesse discurso todo - ele falou - Se eu estou aqui acordado, é porque o beijo de amor verdadeiro funcionou. E para o beijo de amor verdadeiro funcionar, as duas partes devem estar apaixonadas, não apenas uma delas. Então talvez no fim das contas, a teoria não seja tão ridícula assim e você não seja o único sentindo coisas que não deveria.

E sem dar tempo para que Percy sequer respondesse, o Príncipe agarrou-o pela frente da camisa e beijou-o. Naquele momento, não importava que eles fossem dois homens, que a corte jamais apoiaria tal relacionamento ou que ambos estivessem correndo risco de morte. A única coisa que importava para Príncipe Nico era que Percy estava ali com ele e acabara de admitir que gostava dele; ele podia lidar com o resto depois.

As mãos de Percy encontraram o caminho até o pescoço do Príncipe e ele aprofundou o beijo; aproveitando aquele momento que, para ele, ainda era bom demais para estar realmente acontecendo. Mas a posição em que eles se encontravam não era nem de longe das mais confortáveis, por isso, o beijo durou menos do que eles realmente gostariam que tivesse durado.

- Espera - Percy disse, completamente sem ar.

Deus, como era possível um coração bater tão acelerado e não entrar em colapso?

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama também?

Uma risada involuntária deixou os lábios do Príncipe, enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ele virou o corpo, para poder encarar Percy direito, sem precisar praticar contorcionismo outra vez.

- Sim, Percy, isso significa que eu te amo também - ele afirmou, lhe afagando o rosto com afeto.

O sorriso sincero que surgiu no rosto do garoto foi o suficiente para derreter o coração do Príncipe; e em segundos, seus lábios estavam outra vez juntos, num beijo intenso.

* * *

O vento frio os impediu de permanecer muito tempo mais do lado de fora, por isso, uma vez que nenhum dos dois sentia muita vontade de dormir, Percy e Príncipe Nico acenderam a lareira do andar de baixo da cabana e permaneceram próximo ao fogo, aquecendo-se juntinhos.

- O que faremos quanto a Perséfone? - Príncipe Nico perguntou, após longos minutos de silêncio.

Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Percy, que abraçava-o protetoramente. O Príncipe pôde sentir quando o garoto suspirou.

- Não tenho ideia - admitiu - Mas ela deu provas de que não tem qualquer pudor quando se trata de matar pessoas.

A voz de Percy saiu um tanto esganiçada no final, e Nico soube na hora que ele se referia a mãe que acabara de perder.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe, não queria que algo assim tivesse acontecido com ela, mas eu devia ter imaginado que Perséfone seria capaz de algo deste tipo, não devia?

Percy sentiu a ardência voltar a seus olhos, mas ele lutou contra as lágrimas com todas as suas forças.

- Também sinto pelo que aconteceu, mas você não é culpado. A única culpada aqui é a Rainha.

O fogo da lareira dançava em frente deles, proporcionando-lhes calor e luz, mas de certo modo, a medida que tocavam naquele assunto, o frio parecia se tornar mais forte e o aposento parecia cada vez mais sombrio.

- Temos que agir e não podemos demorar desta vez - Percy disse, por fim - Temos que pegar aquela mulher de surpresa, ou seremos inúteis contra a magia dela.

- Precisaremos de ajuda.

Desvencilhando-se do abraço de Percy, Príncipe Nico tratou de continuar, assim que percebeu que o garoto tinha toda a intenção de interrompê-lo.

- Se eu aparecer no castelo, Perséfone logo concluirá que você está comigo - ele disse, de modo sensato - Nós podemos tentar acabar com ela sozinhos, mas precisamos de um plano B. Não estou dizendo que deveríamos envolver muitas pessoas, mas precisamos de alguém inteligente, corajoso e louco o suficiente para ir com a gente.

- E você já sabe exatamente quem - Percy disse, ao notar o brilho nos olhos do Príncipe.

- Sim, eu sei.

* * *

Eles tinham um plano, tinham a ajuda de que precisavam e estavam determinados a seguir adiante, por mais louco que aquele plano todo pudesse parecer. Aquela era a única oportunidade deles e tinham o elemento surpresa ao lado deles; se tudo desse errado, pelo menos teriam a certeza de que nenhum inocente sofreria as consequências das ações deles, e se tudo desse certo, se livrariam de Perséfone de uma vez por todas.

Tudo dependeria do que acontecesse na noite seguinte e com tanta coisa em jogo, era difícil controlar a ansiedade.

* * *

Observando o Castelo ao longe, Príncipe Nico mal podia acreditar que aquele fora o lugar em que crescera e passara toda a sua vida. Em pouco tempo, Perséfone conseguira transformar a imponente construção de pedra em um lugar sombrio, que assustaria qualquer pessoa que pensassem em se aproximar. Talvez aquela fosse a verdadeira intenção de Perséfone, ela nunca gostara do povo, apesar de sempre ter agido daquele falso modo amável dela em frente da plebe. Mesmo assim, observar o castelo depois de mais de um mês fora causou-lhe um sentimento de nostalgia que surpreendeu até mesmo o próprio Príncipe.

- Precisamos ir logo - Percy sussurrou, pondo-se ao seu lado - Já deve estar quase na hora da troca da guarda.

Príncipe Nico assentiu, tomando a mão de Percy na sua e entrelaçando seus dedos. Dentre todas as coisas ruins que Perséfone fizera contra ele, uma coisa ele devia agradecer-lhe; se ela não tivesse tramado contra ele, Príncipe Nico jamais teria tido a oportunidade de descobrir sobre os sentimentos de Percy.

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir - ele disse, para a segunda figura escondida com eles nas sombras das árvores que rodeavam o castelo - Tem certeza que quer entrar nessa missão suicida?

A figura de Reyna aproximou-se deles e deu um tapa na cabeça do Príncipe, sem cerimônias; um sorrisinho irônico adornava-lhe o rosto.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Vossa Majestade - ela disse, fingindo impaciência - Eu nunca fujo de um desafio. Além do mais, missões suicidas são legais e vocês dois são lerdos demais para sair dessa sem mim.

Foi quase impossível conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios, mas Príncipe Nico o fez com esforço. Estava grato por ter Reyna ali com eles; aquela garota era, de longe, uma das melhores guerreiras que já conhecera.

- Os outros ficarão uma fera quando souberem que viemos sem eles - Percy disse.

- E vocês não tem noção do quanto! - uma quarta voz, bem conhecida, falou em meio a floresta, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem.

E mesmo em meio a escuridão, não foi difícil identificar a forma enorme de Jason caminhando até eles, sendo seguido de perto por Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank e Annabeth. Príncipe Nico praguejou baixinho, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vocês deveriam estar na cabana! - ele disse, irritado.

Merda, merda, merda! Aquilo não estava em seus planos.

- Se vocês estão achando que vão entrar nesse castelo sozinhos, estão loucos - Annabeth se rebateu e era visível que ela também estava irada com aquela história - Vamos junto com vocês e nem adianta tentar reclamar.

Trincando os dentes de raiva, príncipe Nico levou a mão a testa, tentando pensar. Droga, agora precisaria mudar seus planos e teria que fazer isso rápido. Mas antes de tudo, precisavam entrar no castelo, antes da mudança de guarda, ou não teriam chance alguma.

- Façam silêncio e me sigam - ele disse ainda irritado, deixando a proteção da floresta e esgueirando-se pelas sombras até uma parte da muralha que não tinha sentinelas.

* * *

Assim que o novo plano fora traçado - meio às pressas é verdade, mas talvez este novo plano fosse até mais eficaz que o anterior -, eles tiveram que se dividir e Hazel, Annabeth, Piper e Leo partiram em direção às torres de sentinela das muralhas. Príncipe Nico lhes explicara que em cada torre, dois homens ficavam de guarda, controlando o fluxo de entrada e saída das pessoas do castelo. O trabalho dos quatro seria se livrar das sentinelas e estarem preparados para abrir os portões, no caso deles precisarem fugir às pressas.

O castelo estava imerso em silêncio, quando o restante do grupo, liderado pelo Príncipe, finalmente conseguiu entrar. Príncipe Nico guiou-os por vários corredores vazios, que ele sabia serem raramente usados, até chegarem à ala do castelo que queriam; estavam muito próximos aos aposentos da Rainha agora. Ele lançou um olhar ansioso para Jason e Frank; de onde eles estavam escondidos, dava para ver os dois soldados montando guarda em frente a porta do quarto.

- É com vocês - disse, ao que os dois assentiram, antes de deixarem o esconderijo e irem direto em direção aos soldados.

Não dava para ouvir o que eles falaram com os soldados, mas foi engraçado ver dois guardas treinados apanhando de dois adolescentes. Realmente, crescer numa floresta, tendo que sobreviver sozinho desenvolvia as habilidades melhor do que qualquer treinamento militar.

Em pouco tempo, Frank e Jason haviam feito a limpa nos equipamentos dos soldados e roubado toda a armadura deles, deixando os pobres coitados só de cuecas. Eles arrastaram os homens desacordados até o depósito mais próximo e os trancaram lá dentro.

- Essas roupas são ridículas - Frank resmungou, tentando ajeitar a armadura em seu peito - Como esses soldados conseguem vestir isso aqui todos os dias?

- Pelo menos a sua não está fedendo - Jason replicou, fazendo uma careta - Tenho certeza de que o soldado de quem eu peguei isso aqui não toma banho há uns três meses, pelo menos.

- Calem a boca - Reyna ralhou, impaciente.

Os dois calaram-se, obedientemente.

- Já viram se tem alguém no quarto?

Os dois correram em direção ao quarto da Rainha e, enquanto Jason colocava-se na posição que anteriormente o soldado estivera postado, Frank bateu na porta.

- Vossa Majestade? - ele chamou, numa voz grave.

Não houve resposta alguma. Ele tornou a chamar mais duas vezes e quando não obteve resposta também, abriu a porta do quarto. Estava completamente vazio. O garoto fez sinal para os outros três adolescentes escondidos ali perto, indicando que estava tudo limpo.

- Boa sorte - Jason sussurrou para os três, enquanto eles estravam no quarto da Rainha e fechavam a pesada porta de madeira.

- Boa sorte para nós também - Frank disse baixinho, postando-se ao lado de Jason e assumindo a posição de guarda.

* * *

Perséfone odiava quando tiravam-na do conforto de seus aposentos para fazer coisas chatas, como reuniões sobre as finanças do Reino, ou para resolver problemas políticos. Queria mais é que as finanças do Reino se danassem, contanto que os seus luxos permanecessem intactos, as finanças do Reino não lhe eram nem um pouco significantes.

Ela fez o caminho até seu quarto a passos apressados, massageando as têmporas, numa vã tentativa de se livrar da dor de cabeça; aqueles velhos do Conselho Real tinham conseguido tirá-la do sério! Faria questão de mandar potes de geleia de romã para eles bem em breve.

Passou pelos guardas à sua porta sem nem lhes dirigir a palavra, como lhe era de costume, e entrou em seus aposentos. Seus sapatos foram jogados de qualquer jeito pelo local e ela já estava indo em direção à sua penteadeira, quando notou uma presença em seu quarto. Perséfone se virou rapidamente; seus olhos percorrendo toda extensão do quarto, até encontrar a figura deitada em sua cama. A Rainha sentiu o estomago se retrair.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Príncipe Nico perguntou, sorrindo lindamente para a madrasta.

Seus sapatos sujos de lama descansavam distraidamente em cima da colcha da cama.

A Rainha estacou no lugar por alguns segundos; o choque em seu rosto tão evidente, que Príncipe Nico teria rido se aquilo não fosse algo tão perigoso de se fazer naquele momento. Perséfone era perigosa demais; sabia que deveria provocá-la, mas não poderia provocá-la _demais_.

- Você estava adormecido - foram as primeiras palavras que deixaram sua boca e, quando o fez, a Rainha já recobrara quase toda sua compostura - Eu vi aquele pirralho chorar por você, vi você agonizar até não ser capaz de mover um único músculo.

- Sim, e agora eu estou aqui; Acordado e de volta ao lar. Não vai me cumprimentar, madrasta? Eu não ganho um abraço de boas-vindas?

Ele levantou-se da cama, sendo observado atentamente por Perséfone. Esperava que não estivesse parecendo tão nervoso quanto realmente estava, porque aquilo realmente acabaria com seus planos.

- Como você acordou?

Príncipe Nico deixou a pergunta no ar por alguns momentos, aproveitando a careta que começava a se formar no rosto da madrasta. Ele caminhou lentamente pelo quarto da mulher, inspecionando tudo com curiosidade.

- Acho que nunca estive aqui - ele disse, ignorando completamente a mulher e pegando um objeto extremamente esquisito que descansava numa mesinha - Para que isso serve?

- Para matar você, se você continuar mexendo nas minhas coisas - ela respondeu friamente.

O Príncipe deu de ombros e colocou o objeto no lugar.

- Como você acordou?

- Você já me perguntou isso.

- E você não me respondeu.

- Porque é irrelevante!

Ele fez uma pausa para encarar a madrasta, depois voltou a examinar o quarto.

- O que realmente importa é o seguinte - o Príncipe continuou - Estou de volta e pronto para assumir meus compromissos como Rei, assim que tiver idade o suficiente. Se você não se importar com isso, querida madrasta. Eu entendo que a posição de Rainha seja algo precioso o bastante, que a levaria inclusive a me envenenar para poder manter. Por isso se você não quiser me passar o cargo, eu entendo perfeitamente e posso até ir embora, se quiser.

A gargalhada que ecoou pelo quarto foi sinistra e completamente inesperada. Pela primeira vez desde que começara a provocá-la, Perséfone parecia realmente estar se divertindo. Ela repousou as mãos no quadril, rindo bastante.

- Você realmente acha que eu te envenenei por causa da minha posição como Rainha? - ela perguntou, divertida - Você acha mesmo que eu estava com medo de perder minha posição para um pirralho como você? Não me faça rir.

Ela caminhou lentamente até ficar frente a frente com o Príncipe. Ele sentiu uma urgência enorme de dar um passo para trás e se afastar da mulher, mas não o fez; não demonstraria fraqueza.

- Eu lhe daria a posição de bom grado se isso me fosse livrar de todas as reuniões chatas e compromissos ridículos - ela disse ironicamente - Quer saber o real motivo de eu ter te envenenado?

O silêncio foi a única resposta que a Rainha recebeu e, por algum motivo, aquilo só a fez sorrir mais ainda. As mãos dela agarraram o rosto do Príncipe com força, antes que ele pudesse desviar, e trouxeram-no para perto, até que seus narizes estivessem quase se tocando.

- Eu não aceito ser superada por um pirralho melequento como você - ela praticamente sibilou, sua voz transbordando ódio - Eu trabalhei duro para ascender de uma plebeia bonita, para a pessoa mais bela de todos os Reinos e não vou perder minha posição para um garoto depressivo que em metade dos dias de sua vida nem sequer penteia o cabelo. Você não merece a posição que eu trabalho duro para manter.

Ela largou-o de repente, empurrando-o para longe. Príncipe Nico levou a mão às bochechas doloridas, massageando-as.

- Você é doente, sabia? Você me amaldiçoou porque cismou que eu era mais bonito que você? Você é completamente louca!

- EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! - Perséfone berrou, perdendo o controle.

E quando Príncipe Nico fez menção de levar a mão à espada, Perséfone impediu-o com um simples movimento de mãos.

- Nada de atacar sua madrasta - ela provocou - Que coisa feia, querido. Eu pensei que tinha te criado melhor.

O Príncipe saiu voando pelo quarto, repelido por um dos feitiços de Perséfone, e bateu contra a parede com força. O garoto foi ao chão, num baque surdo.

- Já vi que com você, maldições não vão adiantar - ela disse.

Uma névoa roxa surgiu ao redor do Príncipe, enquanto ele tentava se levantar e, logo, ele estava suspenso no ar e uma força invisível o sufocava. Como odiava aquela mulher! Por que ela tinha um fascínio tão grande por sufocamentos? Aquilo já estava irritando o Príncipe profundamente. Mas Perséfone parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, pois ela parecia incapaz de conter as risadas histéricas que lhe deixavam os lábios.

- Morra de uma vez, seu maldito - ela disse, completamente concentrada no que estava fazendo.

Quer dizer, quase completamente concentrada, pois de algum modo, ela viu a faca vindo em sua direção e a parou quando esta estava a meros centímetros de seu rosto.

- Mas o que? - ela disse, virando-se de repente e, foi por pouco que Percy não conseguiu golpeá-la com a espada, surgindo de repente, de trás de um dos inúmeros espelhos, dispostos pelos cantos do aposento.

A Rainha sumiu, numa nuvem de fumaça roxa, fazendo Percy golpear o vazio com sua espada, apenas para surgir metros longe dele, próximo à porta que dava para a varanda. Aquele momento de distração foi o suficiente para libertar o Príncipe do feitiço.

Percy tentou aproveitar aquele momento para atacar a Rainha de novo, mas Perséfone já recuperara-se da surpresa e conseguiu prendê-lo com um de seus feitiços paralisantes. Ela agarrou o garoto pelas roupas e trouxe-o para junto de si. Suas mãos foram ao pescoço do rapaz, em ameaça.

- Se você chegar perto de mim, juro que quebro o pescoço dele - ela praticamente grunhiu.

Príncipe Nico parou onde estava; a espada em suas mãos levantada, apesar dele não ter nenhuma intenção de usa-la. Pelo menos não enquanto Perséfone tivesse Percy junto de si.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Perséfone - Príncipe Nico disse, dando alguns passos cautelosos à frente.

A Rainha recuou, trazendo um Percy paralisado consigo.

- Mas é claro que eu preciso - ela disse, já completamente sem controle - Eu devia ter adivinhado que esse garoto estava metido nisso com você. Foi ele que te acordou, não foi? FALE COMIGO!

- FOOI! - o Príncipe gritou, quando viu Perséfone afundar as unhas no pescoço de Percy em ameaça.

- Como? COMO?

- Beijo de amor verdadeiro!

Por alguns instantes, a Rainha ficou em silêncio, tentando decidir se escutara certo ou não. Mas quando percebeu que o Príncipe falava sério, começou a gargalhar daquele mesmo modo histérico outra vez.

- Não acredito - ela disse, se divertindo horrores - Eu sempre soube que você era esquisito, querido, mas desta vez você se superou. Mas pensando bem, vai ser bem mais divertido agora. Posso matar seu namoradinho primeiro, fazer você assistir, deixar você sofrer e depois matá-lo.

- Você não precisa machucá-lo, Perséfone. Deixe-o ir e pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

- As coisas que as pessoas fazem por amor, chega a ser nojento - ela disse, revirando os olhos - Mas sim, eu preciso fazer isso. Vai ser como completar um ciclo. Do mesmo modo que eu matei seus pais e sua irmã, eu também matei os pais do nosso querido Percy. Nada mais justo do que matar vocês dois e completar o serviço direito.

"Acho que eu nunca contei isso né?" Perséfone perguntou ironicamente, ao ver a expressão indignada no rosto do Príncipe e os olhos verdes de Percy arregalados "Pois é, o seu pai era um ótimo funcionário, até descobrir que eu matei o Rei e tentar me chantagear. Péssima escolha a dele, mas pelo menos dei uma morte rápida e ele não precisou viver para presenciar a aberração que o filho dele se tornou. E digo a mesma coisa quanto ao seu pai" completou dirigindo-se ao Príncipe.

Três passos para frente, foi tudo o que Príncipe Nico conseguiu avançar, em um ataque completamente descontrolado, antes de ser jogado outra vez contra a parede e, na mesma hora, ele sentiu uma dor lancinante percorrer lhe o braço e o lado esquerdo de seu corpo, juntamente com um som horrível de algo se quebrando.

A Rainha àquela altura, já tinha recuado tanto, que era capaz de sentir o vento frio que entrava pela porta aberta da varanda batendo-lhe nas costas.

- Chega dessa palhaçada, estou farta de vocês dois - ela disse, afundando as unhas no pescoço de com tanta força, que o sangue começou a escorrer pelos pequenos ferimentos - Você devia ter se escondido quando teve a oportunidade, pirralho. Vou acabar com vocês de uma vez por todas! Diga adeus ao seu...

- Aaaah, cale a boca! - uma quarta voz, que a Rainha desconhecia, foi ouvida e, antes que ela pudesse sequer virar-se para ver de quem se tratava, sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas.

O mundo parecia girar ao seu redor, enquanto Perséfone tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo. Sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca e a dor em suas costas se espalhava por todo o corpo; não tinha forças para manter o encantamento, por isso o pirralho já escapara de seu alcance.

Seus joelhos perderam completamente a habilidade de suportar o peso de seu corpo, fazendo a mulher ir ao chão. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, em busca de explicações, em busca da fonte de toda aquela dor que sentia e encontraram apenas a figura de uma garota, de quem ela quase não podia distinguir as feições, parada ao seu lado; um punhal coberto de sangue jazia em suas mãos.

- Qu-quem... - ela começou a falar, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca, quando a garota agachou-se ao seu lado e levou o punhal que tinha em mãos à sua garganta.

- Vida longa à Rainha Má - a menina sussurrou para ela.

Então, a lâmina deslizou de uma ponta a outra do pescoço de Perséfone e o sangue começou a jorrar do ferimento, formando uma poça onde o corpo da Rainha jazia.

* * *

- Acabou - Reyna falou, limpando a lâmina de seu punhal no tecido de sua calça - Vocês estão bem?

Percy ajudava Príncipe Nico a se levantar; fora os ferimentos em seu pescoço e a dor por conta do aperto de ferro que a Rainha mantivera nele, Percy sentia-se ótimo. Príncipe Nico, por outro lado, tinha uma braço quebrado e, ele desconfiava, algumas costelas também.

- Me ajude a levantá-lo - Percy pediu e Reyna logo estava do outro lado do príncipe, colocando-o de pé.

- Cuidado com o braço! - o Príncipe gemeu.

- Não seja fresco - Reyna replicou, mas segurou-o mais delicadamente depois disso.

Ela e Percy levaram o garoto até a cama, onde fizeram-no deitar. A dor em suas costela era terrível e trazia-lhe lágrimas aos olhos à cada mínimo movimento.

- Vou lá fora falar com os garotos e mandá-los avisar aos outros que acabou. Vocês vão ficar bem sem mim?

Percy assentiu e Reyna logo desapareceu pelas portas, em direção ao corredor.

A atenção do garoto, então, voltou-se ao Príncipe. Os dentes dele estavam trincados e o rosto contorcido numa careta de dor. Percy sentou-se o mais delicadamente possível na beirada da cama e tomou-lhe a mão que não estava machucada nas suas. Os olhos do Príncipe se abriram, com o contato, e apesar de sentir aquela dor horrível, conseguiu sorrir.

- Acabou - disse, e o alívio era visível em seu rosto.

- Acabou - Percy concordou - E você agora é o rei.

Uma risada sem qualquer animação deixou os lábios do Príncipe. Por que será que aquela notícia não lhe soava tão animadora quanto gostaria?

- Grande coisa - resmungou.

Percy lhe afagava a mão, tentando passar algum conforto, mas Príncipe Nico não estava atrás de conforto naquele momento. Sim, Perséfone estava morta e ele agora seria Rei, mas uma questão ainda precisava ser resolvida e ele estava convicto a resolve-la de uma vez por todas.

- Agora que acabou, vai ficar comigo? - ele perguntou, apertando a mão de Percy com demasiada força para quem estava sentindo dor.

A pergunta pegou Percy completamente desprevenido e a hesitação do rapaz era evidente.

- Você disse que tinha sentimentos por mim, foi isso que me fez despertar e foi por isso que eu tive coragem o suficiente de vir enfrentar Perséfone hoje - ele disse, sério - Por isso quero saber, vai ficar comigo?

- A corte...

- Foda-se a corte, eles são um bando de idiotas velhos - o príncipe interrompeu-o - Eu serei o Rei, eu vou decidir quem poderá ficar ao meu lado ou não e quero que você esteja comigo. Minha vida sempre foi cheia de merda, você foi uma das poucas pessoas capazes de fazer eu me sentir bem. Quero você ao meu lado, Percy. Preciso de você ao meu lado, não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho.

O ritmo errático de seu coração e o frio em seu estômago eram quase impossíveis de ignorar, mas Percy tentou controlar-se o suficiente para responder.

- Você não vai me chamar de Rainha, vai? - ele perguntou, fingindo seriedade.

- Só se você quiser - Príncipe Nico disse, incapaz de controlar as risadas.

Uma onda de dor atingiu-o quando ele riu e seu rosto se contorceu de dor outra vez.

- Não, estou bem sendo apenas Percy - ele disse, dando de ombros - Mas aceito ficar com você. Essa história de amor verdadeiro deve significar alguma coisa.

- É, deve significar - ele concordou.

E quando Percy se inclinou na cama, e depositou um beijo delicado nos seus lábios, Príncipe Nico teve a certeza que daquele momento em diante, tudo ficaria bem.

**FIM**

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora**

Se você está lendo esta nota, muito provavelmente leu toda a história acima... cara, você é demais, sabia!? Super guerreiro e com bastante paciência! E já que você gastou este tempo todo lendo a fanfic, por que não gastar mais alguns segundinhos deixando um review, não é verdade? Esta autora aqui agradece, do fundo de seu coração, pela paciência e atenção.

Até a próxima.

_**percico-feels (aka Julie Anna Tennant)**_


End file.
